Ranger Danger
by Ellaria Stormcrow
Summary: When Duncan's niece waltzes into the Sunken Flagon, Bishop sees his chance to have revenge against the Inn Keeper. NwN2 OC, Bishop's POV.
1. Sunken Dreams

**Sunken Dreams **

Bishop throttled his mug of ale, how much longer was he going to be kept a prisoner of this decrepit inn? He fingered his dagger, wondering for the hundredth time if he had the courage to free himself from his bondage to the wily, old innkeeper.

'_If I'm not willing to kill for it, then surely I don't deserve freedom.'_ Bishop chided, uncertain why he found it so hard to just kill Duncan and be done with it. _'Not like I haven't killed before and with less justification.'_

His predicament wouldn't have been so bad, free food, free booze and the occasional trip to the local brothel. Except that nothing ever happened at the Flagon. Bishop was a man of action; violent, brutal action preferably. Having to sit and listen to Duncan and Sal whining back and forth at each other all day long would drive even the most patient of men to the brink. On a really bad day that two-bit magician Sand would drop in too. More than once Bishop had thought of turning his blade against his own ears rather than listen to the three of them arguing like a gaggle of old women.

These daily tortures were nothing however, compared to the feeling that Duncan held sway over him. Like a wild animal, Bishop couldn't bear to be caged and kept. He swore that he would never again bow to another master. To be little more than a chained dog awaiting commands.

'_This dog bites.' _He grimaced, bearing his teeth before taking another swig of his ale. _'Who'd want to pay for this swill anyway?'_

A gust of wind sent the fireplace into a sudden frenzy, disturbing the shadows in Bishop's snug corner. It heralded the entrance of customers, but even without the fiery warning Bishop heard them long before they stepped into view.

"…xt time I catch your hand in my pack goat-girl."

"Relax Khelgar, I didn't take anything."

"Blast it! For the last time; don't go tugging on my beard!" The red-faced dwarf, Khelgar, backed into the common room, fists at the ready. He was chased by a tiefling, her tail twitching with amusement as she made a game of trying to grasp his full beard. "I'm warning you girl. A dwarf's beard is a sacred thing." Khelgar growled as he tried to dodge the tiefling's quick hands.

"Sacred?!" The girl shrieked. "Oh please, all you use it for is catching bits of food to save for later." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. This infuriated Khelgar to such a degree that Bishop feared the runt's eyes would pop right out of his head. Before Khelgar could even voice a retort two more travelers stepped into the commons behind them.

Once of them Bishop guessed to be a wood elf from her colouring and wild appearance. The other he could not really tell for the collar of her robes was cut high, brushing against her cheek. The way she wore her slouch hat low, obscuring her face with shadow, suggested she did not want to be recognized.

'_Skinny,'_ he thought dismissively, though it was hard to gauge truly beneath the bulk of her robes, _'gotta be another elf. What I wouldn't give to have a full figured blonde walk through that door.'_ At any other place and time he would have quickly lost interest in this troupe but this was the first "event" to occur in the Sunken Flagon since he had taken up residence. They all looked disheveled from travel and he could smell the sea spray upon them. He wondered what port they had sailed from.

"Enough." A weary voice commanded and the arguing duo froze, casting their eyes to the floor like a pair of berated children. "Fenmarel help me, the next one who opens their mouth." The softly spoken threat was left to linger in the air, the speaker's voice taut with barely restrained anger. Bishop quirked an eyebrow as he regarded the silent plateau. The wood elf stepped in front of the tiefling, holding her hands up in supplication to the robed woman that was clearly in charge of little band.

"I will speak with them, Kaede. Please seek out Duncan." The wood elf sounded as haughty as her leader. Kaede gifted the woman with a slight nod before gliding away from them. Bishop knew for certain she was an elf then, for she moved with the weightless, otherworldly grace that seemed innate to all of her race.

"_I'll_ speak to them, Kaede." The tiefling mimicked the wood elf, pouting at her and making kissing noises.

"Neeshka!" The elf hissed, glaring at the taller girl. "Go sit over there." She pushed Neeshka roughly toward the fireplace and Bishop bristled at the thought of that shrill harpy being anywhere near him. "As for you Khelgar…" The elf rounded on the dwarf.

"Don't worry about me lass; I'm more interested in getting to the bottom of a barrel of ale." So saying he sauntered toward the bar to demand a drink from Sal. The wood elf shook her head in dismay and settled herself near the doorway. Bishop could see she was on edge from the way her eyes darted furtively, her hands fidgeting with her clothes. He wondered if this one had ever even left the wilds before.

Neeshka unceremoniously dropped her gear on a table near Bishop, settling in a chair with a great sigh. She gave Khelgar a sly glance to be sure he wasn't watching before she gingerly pulled something from beneath her leathers. The object glinted in the firelight but Bishop could not clearly see what it was. From the devious look on Neeshka's face it was apparent that she had indeed taken something from Khelgar's pack.

'_How interesting.'_ Bishop contemplated how this information might benefit him in future.

"That old drunk. Is this about money?" Duncan kept a wary eye on the new arrivals and Bishop enjoyed watching the inn keep squirm.

"I don't have time for games." There was no mistaking the dangerous intent in Kaede's soft voice and Bishop prayed Duncan would be fool enough to ignore it. "Daeghun sent me to find his half-brother."

"Daeghun?" Duncan paled at the mention of his brother. Bishop wondered what dark secrets lurked in Duncan's past. "So the time's come has it and far too soon. I didn't recognize you Kaede, child." Duncan threw his arms wide for a hug. "I'm your dear old uncle Duncan." Bishop sniggered quietly as Duncan stood there like a fool, a smile frozen uncomfortably on his face as Kaede declined to enter his embrace. "Well, I guess you must be tired from your journey." Duncan recovered quickly. "Why don't we sit and talk, I'm sure you have many questions." He guided Kaede to the nearest table and she eased onto the bench with visible relief. "Sal! Bring us a drink." Duncan barked as he settled close to Kaede.

Their words no longer reached Bishop's ears as the two elves closed in for a private conference. As Duncan spoke Kaede slipped her backpack off and placed it gently on the table. Bishop watched intently, wondering what she had brought for Duncan. She reached into her pack and carefully removed a small, hairy ball. The creature stretched out as it awoke from slumber, chittering in protest as Kaede settled it on her lap. She stroked the weasel and cooed to it, soothing it's ruffled fur. Her hand returned to her pack and emerged this time with a small silver lump which she passed to Duncan.

Duncan sat the object on the table and disappeared into the back of the inn. Bishop had never seen the inn keep so serious and there was something else in his demeanor.

'_He seems tense, afraid even.'_ Bishop had had many hours to observe Duncan, to learn his moods and expressions and there was definitely a hint of fear in Duncan's eyes. _'What does he fear?' _Bishop was determined to uncover the truth. His eyes turned back to Kaede who was whispering to her familiar. She let the weasel down onto the floor and it scurried away, sniffing and exploring the common room. Bishop eyed the creature warily, he had only encountered a few familiars in his life and he disliked the creatures immensely. As a ranger he had greater empathy for animals than most people but there was something unnatural about familiars that set his hair on end.

Duncan returned to the common room, a cloth bundle in his hands. He unwrapped it and set a second silver shard on the table. Kaede touched the new one gingerly as though expecting it might burn her. When nothing happened she picked it up in her gloved hand and Bishop wondered what was passing through her mind. He did not yet understand the significance of these shards.

"Didn't Sand say there was a trace of magic on them shards, Duncan?" Sal called from the bar. Duncan glared at the barman for interrupting their private conversation. "Seemed important." Sal added defensively.

"That's why you clean tables Sal and I _own_ this Inn. Sand couldn't get a useful reading off the shard." Duncan waved his hand dismissively.

"Who is Sand?" Kaede asked Sal. "Maybe with two shards he could discern something more."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't pay him anything in advance." Interjected Duncan before Sal could reply. "Why the little viper ought to…"

"Seems I have arrived just in time to deflect the usual barrage of slander against me." Kaede turned in her seat to regard Sand as he strode toward Duncan.

"Sand." Duncan grumbled in greeting.

"Good to see you're still sober enough to recognize me Duncan." The wizard looked pityingly down his nose at Duncan. Bishop groaned inwardly as Sand began to spout his usual tirade of criticisms at Duncan. The inn keep normally took the insults with gruff good humor but today he seemed uncomfortable as he glanced at his niece. His embarrassment was clear and for once Bishop found himself enjoying the sound of Sand's gratingly arrogant voice.

"Your friend has the smell of a harborman about them, faint but there." Sand mused. "I thought Duncan was keeping company too good for him." Sand scrutinized Kaede and Bishop waited for the self-important wizard to throw a few deriding barbs her way. But it seemed that Sand sensed an equal beneath the tattered robes and swamp airs. "Now I see I was right."

"This here's kin." Duncan warned Sand. Sand's eyes slid from Duncan to Kaede.

"I don't really see the family resemblance." Sand drawled. "Though it's always a pleasure to meet a fellow practitioner of the higher arts, Miss..?"

"Kaede Larkspur." She held out her hand which Sand smoothly captured in his own.

"Welcome to Neverwinter, Kaede." Sand bowed low, bringing her hand to his lips. Duncan looked as stunned as Bishop felt. Neither of them had ever seen Sand behave so polite and charming.

"Now I thought I heard my name being mentioned and in a tone that suggested I could even be helpful." Sand favored Kaede with a playful wink.

'_I think I prefer him arguing than flirting.'_ Bishop felt bile rising in his throat.

"I thought perhaps with a second shard for comparison, you might learn more from these." Kaede indicated the two silver shards on the table and Sand's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes I recall I examined one many years ago, didn't I Duncan? You said your cousin or brother made off with the other one." Sand picked up Kaede's shard and turned it over in his hands.

"It found it's way back, so to speak. You want to examine them or not?" Duncan snapped impatiently.

"Very well." Sand set the shards together on the table. Holding his hand above them both he began to intone a spell.

Bishop felt a change in the common room as though the air were becoming electrically charged. He could feel the reactive energy of Sand's spell tingling against the bare skin of his face and neck.

'_This feels wrong.'_ The thought had barely registered when there was a tremendous bang. Bishop was knocked from his perch by a rebounding blast that originated from the shards. He rolled with the blow, using the momentum to spring back to his feet. Neeshka had regained her footing as well but the others lay strewn about the floor of the commons. The air burned with the acrid tang of ozone yet Bishop still drew in calm, deep breaths, trying to slow the rapid beating of his heart.

"Well it has some… resentment to being scryed." Sand announced as he clutched the edge of the table to pull himself off the floor. "Very different to last time." He added as he grasped his head in pain, looking very unsteady on his legs. Duncan reappeared from behind the table, giving Sand a withering glare.

"Kaede!" Duncan cried in alarm when he realised his niece still lay on the floor. Her party started in surprise at his cry as he scrambled to her side. Kaede groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Are you alright?"

Bishop thought it strange that Duncan was so alarmed considering that everyone seemed unharmed. The fear had returned to the inn keep's eyes and Bishop examined Kaede with renewed interest. Her hat had fallen off in the blast and Bishop was able to view her features for the first time. What caught his eye was her short shock of blue hair, flashing silver in the candlelight.

"I'm alright, I just felt…" She clutched at her chest, her fine eyebrows drawn together in discomfort. "I'm not sure." Duncan helped her to back to her seat.

"Are you sure these are the same shards?" Sand demanded of Duncan. "They are definitely more powerful than before.

"Oh, so now they're magical?" Growled Duncan. "I'm not paying you for two failed divinations you charlatan!"

"Please." Kaede interrupted and Duncan snapped his mouth closed. He placed a protective hand on her shoulder, giving it an apologetic squeeze. "How could you not sense the magic in these shards?" She demanded of Sand. "I can feel it just holding them."

"Because he's incompetent." Duncan grumbled and Kaede fixed her ice blue eyes on him in disapproval.

"Duncan it's evident where all the sense in the family went." Sand snarled back and sat across the table from Kaede. "To be honest, I don't know. There could be something about you that causes the shards to resonate." Sand cast an accusing look at Duncan as he spoke. "But I have no idea why that would be." Duncan pointedly looked away from Sand, swallowing nervously. Kaede missed the exchange between the two men as she studied the shards.

"So what now then? Who can give me the answers I seek?"

"I would have suggested you seek out Aldanon the sage." Sand held up a hand to silence Kaede before she could ask Aldanon's location. "Except that he lives in Blacklake and that district has been locked down by the City Watch." Kaede let out a small moan of dismay.

Bishop's attention was drawn away from the conversation as he felt something brushing against his leg. Kaede's familiar had crept up to him, sniffing at his boots. Bishop froze as he watched it, not wanting to alert it. It slinked from his feet toward his belongings, its small black eyes gleaming with unnatural intelligence. It surveyed his bow and quiver and finally reached Bishop's backpack. When the weasel seemed inclined to snoop inside Bishop swept his foot toward the creature, knocking it sideways.

The weasel let out a surprised yelp as it tumbled across the floorboards. It scrambled quickly to it's feet but rather than scurry away in fear the familiar rounded on Bishop. It hissed and spat at him, snarling dangerously as it's body arched to attack. Bishop dreaded to imagine any inch of his flesh making contact with those vicious teeth. The weasel was making such a racket that all eyes in the inn turned toward Bishop. He looked across the room and his eye's met with Kaede's for the first time.

He sneered at her, daring her to accuse him of mistreating her pet. Unlike other women she did not glance away in fear or embarrassment. She regarded him calmly, her eyes slowly traveling down, taking her time to examine him in entirety. Eventually she returned to his face and Kaede looked at him as though she could see right through him. Bishop fumed silently, her gaze making him feel insignificant.

'_As if I don't even exist.'_ He wanted to kick the familiar again but she intervened.

"Hόtule Dax." Kaede called in her lilting dialect and the weasel backed away from Bishop. It's glaring eyes never left the ranger as it slowly inched back to it's mistress, snarling all the way.

_'I wonder if it reflects her own true nature.' _Bishop had never encountered such a savage familiar before. Such creatures were normally aloof and refined, like Sand's cat. '_But there it is also akin to it's master.'_

"Well then, I shall return to my lonely merchant existence." Sand announced, emphasizing lonely as he bowed once again to Kaede. "Should you need my expertise, feel free to drop by." Kaede gracefully bowed her head in thanks, gifting Sand with a dazzling smile.

"Alright, be off with you then." Duncan muttered as he nudged the paralyzed Sand toward the door. Duncan turned back to his niece shaking his head in disapproval. Kaede blinked at him innocently her lips twitching into a cheeky smile. Duncan sighed heavily in resignation.

'_Gonna have you're hands full with this one.'_ Bishop thought gleefully, reveling in any event that caused Duncan stress.

"Worry about Blacklake in the morning lass, you look like you could use some rest." Duncan wrapped the two silver shards up in cloth and set them on Kaede's pack.

"I could use a bath." Kaede suggested meekly, keeping up her little-girl-lost act. She rubbed self-consciously at her pale blue skin. "The journey here was very strenuous."

"Well don't you worry; Uncle Duncan is here to take care of you." Kaede looked up at the inn keep with an expression of weary relief. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes and she suddenly jumped to her feet. She gave Duncan a quick peck on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing herself against him. Duncan blushed, overwhelmed by the sudden affection.

"There, there." He returned her embrace, stroking her back in reassurance. "I'll go see to your bath." Duncan disentangled himself from Kaede and Bishop noted that Duncan seemed to hold himself up taller, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The inn keep left the common room to prepare Kaede's bath and bed.

"So, we're settling here for the time being, Larkspur?" Slurred Khelgar from his seat at the bar. Kaede looked at the dwarf, her expression so cold that Bishop thought he must have imagined the affection she displayed toward Duncan. Her eyes were hard and calculating, no hint of the playful twinkle or tears that had so recently occupied them.

"Duncan has generously offered the hospitality of his inn to us." Kaede announced, the news welcomed by Khlegar and Neeshka. At her perch by the door only the wood elf seemed dismayed. The familiar, Dax, twittered at Kaede and she lowered her arm to the weasel. It scampered up into her embrace, nuzzling against her face. Kaede's eyes flicked in the direction Duncan had disappeared and her mouth twisted into a triumphant smirk, some private communication passing between Kaede and her familiar. She picked up her belongings and followed after Duncan. It was for the briefest of moments but Bishop was certain he saw a predatory gleam flash in her eyes.

'_Quite a handful.' _


	2. Familiar Fun

**Familiar Fun**

'_Can't a man have a drink in peace?'_ Bishop glared daggers at Neeshka and Khelgar. The two had been at the bar all afternoon, noisily trading insults. _'A thousand curses on Duncan and his bog dwelling kin.' _If only Duncan hadn't given permission for Kaede's companions to loiter at the Flagon when she was busy. Better yet if she had never arrived, dragging her motley band with her.

Three weeks now he had been forced to endure their wretched company. In the first few days they had all approached him to strike up conversation. He'd sent each of them scampering with his best sneer and deriding insults. Only she ignored him. Kaede, the blue haired witch who made him feel invisible. No matter what he tried she refused to acknowledge him, not once since that first night had they made eye contact. He made every effort to pass her in the hall in the morning, once he even deliberately bumped into her.

"Excuse me." She had uttered politely as she continued on her way, not even deigning to look at him. At every opportunity he tormented her creature, trapping it in empty barrels, throwing objects at it. Every so often he'd catch it by surprise with a good kick. Without fail it protested audibly and yet still she would not look at him, merely calling Dax to her side. He could feel the eyes of the others on him, all of them watching him scornfully. Or they looked to her, no doubt wondering how she could be so patient. Bishop wondered it himself. He'd never met a person whose feathers he couldn't ruffle, he simply had to figure out what irritated her.

'_Though considering the company she keeps, she must have limitless patience.'_ Even the druidess couldn't abide the babbling of those two fools. Bishop noted that Elanee always made herself scarce when left alone with them.

"You call that an insult?" There was no mistaking that haughty voice and Bishop groaned as Qara emerged from the kitchen, throwing herself into the ongoing contest. Bishop had developed an immediate dislike for the petulant sorceress. Kaede seemed to attract insufferable idiots but it pleased him to see Qara forced to clean up after everyone. Though more often than not she spilled his food and drink when she brought it to him, undoubtedly on purpose.

'_I'm not going to sit through any more of this.'_ Bishop decided, rising from his seat.

"Kaede!" Neeshka squealed with delight, rushing to Kaede's side as the moon elf sauntered into the common room. "Did you bring me anything shiny?" The tiefling asked, her hands clasped together in anticipation. Kaede removed her hat, running her fingers through her silken hair.

Bishop spared a moment to admire the way her new leather armour clung to her figure. It certainly suited her better than the loose robes she had previously worn. His initial assessment of her had been unfair. True that she was slender like most of her kin but there was still ample curve to hip and breast to be appealing. The only defect in her appearance was the City Watch crest emblazoning her chest.

'_No doubt another sickening do-gooder like her Uncle.'_ Bishop thought as he settled back onto his chair.

"If I told you Neeshka, that would ruin the surprise when you snoop through my things later." Kaede was quick to reply.

"K-kaede… I…I w-wouldn't…" Neeshka stammered, turning bright red. Kaede laughed at Neeshka's embarrassment.

"I'm just teasing you." She reassured the rogue, producing a hefty pouch from beneath her tunic and weighing it in her hand.

"Wow!" Neeshka exclaimed at the sight of the bulging coin purse, dogging Kaede's heels as the elf neared the fireplace. Kaede pointedly turned her back toward Bishop. Dax followed close behind as always and he made for the hearth, keeping a wary distance from Bishop. The weasel curled up in front of the fire, falling quickly into a slumber. Kaede undid the buckle on her belt, sliding the two blades off her hips and placing them on the nearby table. Bishop had yet to witness for himself whether she could actually use the sabre and kukri that she favoured.

"Good to see you're back safe lass." Duncan approached his niece and she gave him her winning smile.

"Not just safe Duncan, you are now looking at a new City Watch Lieutenant."

"You?" Qara snorted in disbelief. "They must be desperate." Kaede crossed her arms and jeered at the sorceress.

"How about you fetch us some drinks, _dish girl_." Kaede made no effort to hide her contempt for Qara. Qara's mouth pursed with displeasure but she meekly went to the bar to fetch ale.

'_How come the brat riles her so quickly?'_ Bishop ground his teeth. What made Qara more worthy of attention than him?

"I'll admit I'm also surprised by the quick promotion. I know you'll do well though." Duncan gave Kaede a quick hug and she sat down with a great sigh. She shifted her chair so that her back was to the fire, granting Bishop a fine view of her elegant profile.

"Failing to prevent Moire's gang from burning down the docks headquarters with my commander inside. Great way to fast track promotion, apparently." She remarked wryly and Duncan grimaced. Kaede stretched languidly, arching over the back of her chair. Duncan's eyes locked on Bishop like a hawk, catching him hungrily drinking in the sight of her. Bishop smirked at Duncan, daring him to make a scene.

'_It'd serve him right if I plundered his niece. If he'd let me be on my way, I wouldn't be a threat.' _He lewdly surveyed her and Duncan turned red. Neeshka and Khelgar were giving Kaede their boisterous congratulations and Duncan clutched at her arm to grab her attention.

"Lass, now there's something I've been meaning to say to you." She looked up at him with exaggerated zeal. "It's… well, the way you carry yourself." Duncan struggled to find the right words. "It tends to draw the wrong kind of attention." He finished earnestly, his gaze flicking briefly toward Bishop.

"I've heard _that _before." Kaede laughed in good humour and Duncan frowned. "I'm sorry." She looked appropriately demure. "No chiding tonight Duncan, I'm exhausted." She pleaded as she stroked his arm and patted the chair beside her. Duncan sat down and she kissed him on the cheek. All the anxiety melted from his features and she beamed at him triumphantly.

'_What a two-faced minx.'_ Bishop had observed that Kaede, cold and imperious amongst her companions, developed the sweetest temperament whenever Duncan was around. Or Sand for that matter. _'Probably thinks she's too good for us non-elves.'_

Qara returned with their drinks, hastily dumping them on the table in front of each companion. Kaede's hand snapped out faster than Bishop could have anticipated, catching Qara's wrist in a vice-like grip. She pried her drink from Qara's hand before the petty sorceress could _accidentally_ spill the drink in her lap. The air in the common room was tense as the two women glared at each other. Qara was shaking as she fought the urge to set Kaede alight. Kaede did not relinquish her hold on Qara, her body tense as she waited for the other girl to try something, daring her to.

Qara could no longer keep her composure and turned her face away from Kaede's steely grey gaze. Kaede let her wrist go and Qara beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen. Khelgar and Neeshka both snickered as they watched her flee.

"That girl needs to be taken down a peg or two." Duncan muttered. Kaede sipped her ale calmly, acting as though nothing had even happened.

"Honestly Duncan, Breilana dangles this pass into Blacklake in front of me like a carrot on a stick." Kaede sighed. "When I meet Aldanon._ If_ I ever meet Aldanon," she corrected, "he'd better have information that has been worth my time. Otherwise…" Her features turned dark as she contemplated the repercussions.

"Now, now, calm down lass." Duncan soothed. "I know you're frustrated but was there really any other way? Moire and her gang would have asked just as much of you, if not more."

"And could you trust scum like that to hold up their end of the bargain?" Khelgar added gruffly.

"Don't think the City Watch will be any better at keeping their promises, Khelgar." Neeshka was quick to interject.

"I joined the Watch because I didn't want to make too many ripples here in Neverwinter. And look how that turned out!" Kaede exclaimed and the others laughed, knowing how quickly she had become a celebrity for her efforts at the Docks. "I just wanted to get in, get some answers and get out." She rubbed at her temples. "Honestly this city is like a bog. Before you know it you're sucked in so deep you can't escape." Bishop was surprised by her words, perhaps she wasn't an insufferable, selfless hero after all.

There was a loud crash and a scream in the kitchen and Duncan jumped up to discover what mess Qara had gotten herself into this time. Kaede rolled her eyes, swinging her legs up onto Duncan's abandoned seat as she lounged in front of the fire.

"So you got a big pay rise then, _Lieutenant_?" Neeskha asked, eyeing Kaede's coin purse.

"Hardly." Kaede scoffed as she opened the purse, poking at the contents. "Fortunately the City Watch is incurably corrupt. I won't take bribes from Moire." Her mouth twisted into a mercenary grin. "But I have no qualms about extorting money from those who already have." With a deft tug she closed the bag and stood up, retrieving her swords. Neeshka's mouth opened wide but she was unable to voice a protest. Kaede knelt down and gently lifted the sleeping Dax with her free hand, gliding from the common room without even a farewell for her companions.

"That's so selfish!" Neeshka hissed when Kaede was out of earshot.

"Yes, shame on her for not sharing her hard earned gold with the likes of you." Khelgar drawled sarcastically.

"Hard earned?" Neeshka shrieked. "She just admitted herself she _stole_ it from…"

Bishop slinked from the common room out into the Neverwinter streets, his entire body sighing in blissful relief at the absence of Neeshka's caterwauling. He had been spending so much time in the Flagon lately that he'd near forgotten the taste of fresh air. He had no clear destination in mind, after all this city was one giant stone prison to him.

'_In that we agree.'_ Bishop thought ruefully of Kaede's words, it seemed they were both trapped here. Though he doubted that her plight was as bad as his. Duncan had refused to give Bishop the minute details of Kaede's business in Neverwinter. Merely that for whatever reason she had left her home in West Harbour and come here to seek answers. Bishop was clever enough to discern that it was somehow tied to the silver shards Sand had foolishly toyed with. That vicious beings, the Githyanki, had attacked West Harbour searching for the shards and were still on Kaede's trail. To Bishop the answer to her dilemma was clear.

'_Dump the shards in the harbour and disappear.'_ That's what he would do. Bishop looked up and found himself outside the Lingering Sigh. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped inside, he could use some stress relief.

It was well after midnight when he returned to the Flagon. It was near dark and silent in the common room as he crept inside. His sharp ears caught Dax's unmistakable twitter and he turned to see Kaede occupying his usual seat. The glowing embers in the fireplace cast a small radius of fading light. Within this dim circle she sat, Dax in her lap. She had one bare foot curled beneath her as she reclined against the wall, her eyes half-lidded. Bishop stalked towards her, wondering if she was aware of his presence. Beneath her pale shirt and trousers he could discern the silhouette of her cerulean skin; the steady rise and fall of her chest. He lurked in the shadows wondering what his next move should be when she looked directly at him.

"I've been waiting for you." She said coyly. Bishop cursed under his breath, having forgotten that she was not hindered by darkness as he was.

"A shame." He countered sardonically. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have gone to the brothel." Bishop leered at her suggestively as he stepped into the soft light. Kaede gave him a tolerant half-smile, as though she had expected such a reply.

"I wanted to ask you some questions." She stroked Dax, watching Bishop expectantly. He folded his arms and affected a look of bored impatience.

'_That knowing smile again.'_ How could she act like she knew exactly what he was thinking. _'She doesn't know anything about me.'_ In truth Bishop was feeling uncomfortable. He had tried so hard to get her attention but now that he had it he had no idea what to do. This sudden scrutiny unnerved him and he felt his guard going up.

"I have to admit that I don't know my uncle very well. I get the feeling that he is keeping something from me." She cocked her head to one side, studying his reaction. "I thought perhaps I could gain some understanding from one of his friends."

"Duncan is no friend of mine." Bishop growled. Her eyes tightened with triumph at his response.

"Strange then that you should spend all your time here." She had him trapped by his own admission. "Why is that?" She queried archly.

"Why don't you ask _him_." Bishop suggested caustically. Kaede rose fluidly from her perch, Dax jumping to the floor and scampering into the night. Bishop tried to track the familiar in the dark but Kaede was padding toward him. He thought his brusque replies had convinced her that talking to him was pointless. However she did not brush past him but stopped within arm's reach.

"He says you're a dog on a leash." Bishop's eyes flashed dangerously at her mocking whisper. She seemed to enjoy provoking him.

"And what else did he say?" He ground out through a clenched jaw.

"That you owed him a debt." She folded her arms, mimicking his stance. "Must be a big one to keep a man like you tied down." Again her eyes raked him up and down. Bishop did not speak, could not speak.

'_Damn Duncan and his big mouth.' _Maybe that was all Duncan had told her, but how could he be sure. She certainly acted like she knew much more. _'Too much.'_They stood in silence, Bishop looking beyond her into the darkness. The embers crackled in the fireplace, disturbing the hushed tension.

"I wanted to warn you." She said at last. "Leave Dax alone. I won't tolerate your abusing him any longer." He could tell she was deadly serious, that she expected to have her way. It shook Bishop from his silent reverie, knowing that he had succeeded in irritating her after all. He realised that was what this whole conversation had really been about. She was using his debt to Duncan for her own petty revenge, trying to aggravate him with the sensitive subject.

'_Must have taken all her willpower to have ignored me this long.' _He thought triumphantly, feeling that the tables had turned. _'Time to teach her who she's dealing with.'_ His hand latched onto the nape of her neck, pulling her close against him. She did not try to squirm from his grasp, nor did she cry out in alarm. She placed her hands against his chest, pushing lightly to maintain some small distance between them. Kaede showed no fear and he wondered how far he dared take this. She smelled like soap and cotton, no longer a trace of the swamp on her. Bishop was thankful that he had slung his armour over his back when he left the brothel, rather than strapping it all back on.

'_This wouldn't be nearly as satisfying with gloves on.' _He thought as he brought his other hand to her hip, sliding it just beneath the hem of her shirt. Her skin was smooth and hot to the touch, his hands still carrying the chill from outside. He felt her shudder slightly beneath his icy fingers and he smirked.

"I do as I please." He warned her, fingers digging into the back of her neck as he drew her closer. He wanted to break her, to see the fear creep into her eyes. Her hands softened against his chest, no longer pushing him away.

"Why, so do I." She purred, her eyes on his lips as her face willingly inched even closer to his. Bishop's breath caught in his throat, this was not the reaction he had expected. Something latched onto his leg and Bishop yelped in surprise as needle like teeth pierced through his trousers into his flesh. Kaede twisted out of his grasp as he bent down to wrench the weasel off. Before he could lay a hand on it an electric shock leapt from his calf through the rest of his body. Bishop crashed to the ground in agony as Dax sent another wave of electricity rocketing through him. Kaede's delighted laugh was low and cruel as she danced clear of his writhing form. Dax leapt over his convulsing body, scrambling up Kaede's to perch on her shoulders. It hissed at Bishop, it's onyx eyes gleaming with brutal intelligence.

"Mára seldo." She cooed proudly, stroking the weasel's head. "I think that makes you both even now." She mocked, relishing his pain. Kaede sauntered away leaving him alone on the floor. Her gleeful laughter echoed in his ears long after she had departed. At length Bishop's muscles stopped twitching; he was panting heavily, his body drenched with sweat.

"I'm going to have a new pair of weasel skin gloves." He growled as he peeled himself off the floor. More so he would have his revenge against Kaede. "I swear she will suffer this pain a thousand fold."


	3. A Debt is Called

**A Debt is Called**

A band of sailors tumbled into the common room, drawing Duncan from the kitchen. Bishop watched his features flicker from hope to dismay as the inn keep realized that his niece and her companions had still not returned. 

"Qara!" Duncan barked and the sorceress groaned as she went to welcome the sailors.

"You seem tense Master Duncan." Grobnar chirped from his post near the fireplace. "Perhaps you would like me to sing you a song?" The gnome grabbed his lute and leapt to his stubbly legs.

"No Grobnar! Please!" Duncan pleaded with the bard, his horror evident. "Music cannot ease me."

"Music can cure all ills and lift your gloomy spirits. Why I have just the song, just the very one!" Grobnar strummed his lute, opened his mouth and drew in a deep breath. Before he could utter his first note a half-full tankard of ale struck him in the side of the head. Duncan winced as Grobnar was knocked to the floor with a yelp. 

"Was that really necessary, Bishop?" Duncan helped Grobnar back to his feet.

"Oh absolutely." Bishop grinned like a jackal and Grobnar whimpered. The gnome nearly slipped over as he fled the common room, droplets of ale trailing behind him. The sailors laughed and jeered at the comical sight of the bard pedaling his little legs as fast as he could. 

"None of us enjoy Grobnar's singing. But as one of Kaede's companions I expect you to treat him with respect." Duncan chided as he mopped up the ale with a cloth.

"Ha! I'll give him as much respect as your niece. Which I suspect, considering she chose to leave him behind, is as little as the man himself." Bishop snapped.

"You're a sorry excuse of a man." Duncan shook his head at Bishop. The ranger did not reply but sullenly watched the inn keep return to the bar. Duncan had been unusually short tempered these past few days. Bishop assumed it was because he worried for his niece.

'_I think she can take care of herself.'_ Bishop had heard how she'd dealt with the Orcs at Old Owl Well. Knowing first hand how malicious she was, he almost pitied the Orcs. _'I won't be sorry if she doesn't come back.' _He told himself. In truth however he had been somewhat bored without her around. His time these days seemed wholly pre-occupied with keeping an eye on her and that rodent. Learning what he could, plotting his revenge. The strange thing was that now she was gone, he almost missed her. Missed the way she could put Qara down with a single biting remark, or a frosty look. When he watched her fawning over Duncan, playing at the compliant, dutiful niece, he felt like he was sharing a private joke with her. That he was the only one who knew what she really was. _'Duncan, you're an old fool.' _Bishop swore that he'd never let himself be deceived by her. _'I won't ever forget the truth lurking behind that beguiling smile.' _

Even over the shouting of the sailors Bishop heard the door of the inn creak open, followed by the clumping of many tired feet. The hairs on his neck bristled at the sound of one in particular; he'd recognize that clanking, armored gait anywhere.

'_Casavir.'_ Just thinking about the self-righteous bastard left a bad taste in Bishop's mouth. He turned toward the entry and sure enough the tall paladin was first in, always scanning for danger to the others. Casavir paused to survey the inn and deciding it was safe stepped aside to let the other pass. Neeshka scuttled past him, always on edge around the holy knight. Khelgar and Elanee came next, the dwarf looking well pleased.

'_Must have seen some action then.'_ Bishop observed, knowing Khelgar's love for fighting. Elanee lingered near Casavir, waiting as always for her leader. There was something very strange about Elanee; she seemed to watch Kaede almost as much as Bishop. Dax rushed in, dodging under feet and around chairs as he headed for the kitchen. Behind him stormed Kaede and with her she dragged a blonde girl.

Bishop quirked an eyebrow, his blonde had finally arrived, but what a sight she was. Like all the party her clothes were smeared with soot and she looked tired and disheveled from travel. Her flushed face did nothing to improve her features, her deep blue eyes swollen and red. Bishop could smell the taint of smoke carried in their clothes and hair. 

"Sit." Kaede pushed the blonde girl onto one of the benches and she obeyed without protest. Kaede began to divest herself of her gear. In quick succession her pack, gloves and weapons clattered onto the nearest table. 

"You're back." Duncan had reached Kaede and she gave him a half-hearted smile. Duncan smothered her with a bear hug and she awkwardly struggled free.

"I smell atrocious." She apologized and distanced herself from Duncan. 

"A little smoky, not nearly as repugnant as orc blood." Duncan joked but it was clear from Kaede's wan smile that she wasn't in the mood. Bishop noted Kaede's tense body language, the barely restrained violence that simmered just beneath the surface. 

"Something does not please her highness." Bishop scoffed quietly. He wondered what had happened on their latest expedition. He knew it was something to do with finding Ammon Jerro's last living descendant._'Is it this girl? I guess she didn't come willingly.'_ He could see how that would frustrate Kaede. It would explain why she was so intent on removing her armor; she was trying to quell her emotions by directing her energy elsewhere. _'All that pent up rage, one day she's going to explode.'_ Bishop never suffered that problem; hunting people down was great stress relief.

"You look tired." Duncan said as he helped her lift the leather tunic over her head. Her undershirt was stained with soot, sweat and blood. Bishop thought tired was an understatement; he'd never seen such dark circles under Kaede's eyes. The rest of the band had collapsed about the common room, all of them looking equally haggard. Only Casavir stood at attention, hovering protectively near Kaede and the new girl.

"We haven't stopped to rest in two days. The Githyanki hounded us nearly all the way to Neverwinter." Kaede dragged her hands through her hair, resting them on the tops of her shoulders as she let her head fall back, trying to relieve the tension in her neck. "Of course it didn't help that _she_ tried to run away. _Twice_." Kaede eyed the blonde with disgust. "You'd think she _wanted_ the Githyanki to take her." 

"And who is this young lady?" Duncan didn't seem to notice Kaede's foul mood, intent as he was on examining the blonde's figure.

"Shandra Jerro." Kaede stated tersely. The girl looked up at the mention of her name and Kaede waved her hand toward Duncan. "This is my Uncle Duncan, he owns this inn." Kaede scanned the commons. "Where is that brat?" She muttered as she searched for Qara. Bishop observed that Qara had beaten a hasty retreat to the kitchen at the first sign of Kaede's company.

"Welcome Shandra to the Sunken Flagon. Please make yourself at home." Duncan fawned over Shandra.

'_Pathetic.'_ Bishop thought.

"You'll be safe here." Duncan patted Shandra's hand in reassurance and it seemed to snap her out of the daze she had been in.

"Safe? Where is safe? I want answers!" Shandra demanded. "Who were those creatures, why were they after me? What do you _want_ with me!" Her voice had a hysterical edge to it and Kaede looked ready to slap the girl. The group of sailors fell silent at the outburst and began to sneak surreptitious glances at Shandra and the others, curious to know more.

"Calm down." Kaede snapped as she settled onto the bench opposite Shandra.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Kaede's words had upset Shandra even more. "You try to calm down when your home is attacked and burnt to the ground!" There were several sharp intakes of breath from Kaede's companions and they exchanged worried glances. Bishop knew they were thinking of West Harbour but Kaede didn't even flinch at Shandra's words.

"Shandra please, we realize this is difficult." Casavir intoned gently. "But I swear we are trying to protect you." He was so earnest it made Bishop ill.

"Oh." Shandra managed to utter as she looked up at Casavir. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make sense of all this." 

"Little paladin charm sure calmed her down quick." Bishop heard Neeshka grumble softly to herself.

"Duncan, can you get Shandra something to eat please?" Kaede asked. "You'll feel better after you've had some hot food." Kaede stated, though there was no warmth behind her words. Bishop figured she'd decided Shandra would be easier to manage if she weren't in such a state of shock. Duncan shouted to the kitchen for Qara to bring food, unable to drag himself from Shandra's side.

"Thanks." Shandra seemed surprised at Kaede's sudden kindness. The blonde studied Kaede but only a mind-reader could learn what lurked behind that frosty gaze. "I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful, I just don't understand why I'm so important." Kaede's eyebrows twitched slightly, as though she didn't think Shandra was. 

"I need to find Ammon Jerro's haven. The Githyanki are also seeking it._They're_ the creatures that burnt down your farm." Kaede said pointedly, trying to convince Shandra that she was better off where she was. "You're relevant only because you're _his_ last living descendant." Shandra didn't seem to realize that Kaede was belittling her.

"My grand-father's haven? All I know is what my mother used to tell me. That it was a horrible dungeon and she'd send me there if I was bad." Shandra shuddered at the thought. "Worse yet you need blood to enter it. Jerro blood." Shandra gasped and she looked at Kaede with naked fear. "Is _that_ why you rescued me? So you could _bleed_ me!" Shandra reeled back in horror, half-rising from her seat. 

'_At this point I think she's seriously contemplating it.'_ Bishop nearly laughed out loud at the insidious look on Kaede's face. 

"That wasn't our intention Shandra." Casavir placed a reassuring hand on Shandra's shoulder. "Please hear us out." His calming words did the trick and Shandra collapsed back into her seat.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I'm just so exhausted and confused." She looked like she was about to start crying.

"That's alright, we could all use rest. Duncan has rooms upstairs; you're welcome to rest here." Casavir gave her shoulder a little squeeze and Shandra smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for the hospitality. Uh, Casavir, right?" Shandra blushed, awkwardly fussing at her tangled hair.

"It's the least we can offer." Casavir bowed slightly. Bishop wondered if it was hard work to be so sickeningly chivalrous all the time.

"I can offer he means!" Duncan interjected, jealously watching the interplay between Shandra and the paladin. "My inn you know." He tapped his chest proudly but Shandra seemed unimpressed. Kaede gave herself a little shake; she was almost falling asleep at the table. She leapt to her feet, tugging uncomfortably at her soiled clothing.

"I'll be in the tub." She announced and beckoned to Shandra. "C'mon, you'll feel better after a bath and a good nights rest. Eat later." Shandra was taken aback by Kaede's brusque manner, clearly not used to taking orders. Kaede did not wait to see if Shandra followed her but headed for the washroom. 

"I'll take care of these for you child." Duncan gathered up Kaede's belongings like the good little servant he was.

"God's yes, that's just what I need!" Neeshka groaned as she pulled herself off her bench, falling into step behind Kaede along with Shandra and Elanee. Heat suffused Bishop's body as he imagined the four women together in the bath. From the looks on the other men's faces it seemed they all shared his thoughts.

'_All except for Casavir.'_ Bishop thought snidely. _'Probably couldn't muster a dirty thought to save his life.'_

"Lady Kaede, thank the god's you've returned!" Grobnar must have heard her voice and had returned to the common room. He threw himself around Kaede's legs, gazing up at her adoringly.

"Grobnar…" Kaede warned as she tried to shake him off. "Get. Off. Me." The other three women continued to the washroom as Kaede was unable to move, Grobnar was wrapped around her like a python. The gnome had picked the worst time to irritate Kaede and Bishop wondered if she might finally unleash her rage in full view of everyone.

"It's been so horrible!" Grobnar wailed and pointed an accusing finger at Bishop. "That vicious ranger, he nearly killed me with a tankard!"

'_She should thank me for saving her the trouble.'_ Bishop laughed out loud at the accusation, expecting that Kaede would not care that he harmed Grobnar.

"Did he now?" She said thoughtfully, turning to look at Bishop. The intensity of that steel blue gaze unsettled him, Bishop couldn't fathom what she was thinking. "Then I shall have to have a word with him." Her tone was ominous and she looked back down at Grobnar. "Later." She said sternly, pushing Grobnar off with one hand. The gnome let go of her, mollified by her words. Grobnar smirked triumphantly at Bishop and the ranger sneered back fearlessly. Kaede continued on to her bath and Grobnar scuttled off behind her.

'_Don't know what the runt thinks she can do to me.' _Though he was surprised that she even considered defending the gnome. _'So she does have a soft spot for these imbeciles after all.'_ He thought with disdain.

* * *

Later that evening as a hush settled over the Flagon, Bishop lay in his bunk in the storeroom, his thoughts disquieted. 

'_I don't want to think about her, I just want to sleep.' _He stared up at the ceiling waiting for fatigue to overcome him, but he could find no such relief. He hated the way she looked down at him, as if she could see right into his heart, see it quivering with fear. Bishop hated himself for feeling such anxiety. All his life he had lived in fear and reacted violently because of it. That was why he always lashed out at people. Like a frightened, cornered animal, he didn't know how else to behave. _'I know there is fear in her somewhere, hidden deep down. I will draw it out of her.' _That would be his vengeance, to reverse their roles. Let her be the one to quake with fear while he judged her. Let her then feel his disdain.

"What about the kalach-cha?" Bishop heard a harsh voice whisper outside the storeroom.

"Kill her." A second voice hissed. "And the others. Just be sure to get the girl." Bishop grabbed the short sword that lay next to his bunk. He didn't know who this Kalach-cha was, but he figured he was included in the 'others' category. He rose slowly from his bed as he heard many feet shuffling past, heading for the guest rooms. Silently he crept to the doorway, pressing his back to the wall so that he would be ready to strike down anyone foolish enough to enter. He gauged there to be more than a dozen intruders and he wondered if he had time to grab his armor; he didn't much fancy fighting only in his breeches. 

"Search every room." The leader hissed and Bishop tightened his grip on the sword.

'_Breeches it is then.'_ He thought, irritated that he should be drawn into something that was clearly not his business. _'I know this is all somehow Kaede's fault.'_ He had no more time for thought then as he saw a shadow falling through the arch into the storeroom. His whole body tensed, poised to strike as the intruder stepped into sight.

Bishop didn't even pause at the curious look of his prey. He had never encountered Githyanki before, but considering how much he had heard about them lately he was able to quickly deduce what the creature before him was.

His sword swiped through the air, striking the bladeling in the neck before it could even shout in surprise. It fell to it's knees, gurgling on it's own blood. Bishop wrenched his sword free; the bladeling's own weapon clattering to the floor as Bishop viciously kicked the body away from him. He strode to the doorway, his heart pounding as adrenaline coursed through his body. He did not bother to retrieve his bow, it would be suicide in such close quarters. He entered the hall and spotted the remaining Githyanki stealing toward the guest rooms. If he wanted to he could rouse the others with a shout, give them a fighting chance rather than let them be slaughtered in their beds. Or he could just slip away and leave them to their fate. If Duncan were dead then he would be free.

'_Good riddance Duncan.'_ Bishop slinked toward the common room, getting out alive was his first priority. He peered into the gloomy commons, unable to make out any forms, but he could smell them. The Githyanki were not fools, they had left a rear guard to defend the only exit. _'Trapped.'_ Bishop cursed silently, so much for his escape. It seemed if he was going to survive the night he would have to fight and that meant lending a hand to Duncan and his kin. The very thought made his stomach coil sickeningly.

"Alarm! Alarm!" Bishop heard Duncan shouting, the ring of steel upon steel. "The Flagon is under attack!" A great splintering of wood reached Bishop's ears as the Githyanki set upon Duncan's door, trying to reach the inn keep who had barely managed to fight them off. He could hear the githyanki in the common room shuffling in anticipation, they were eager to join combat. 

A flash of orange light momentarily blinded Bishop. Screams erupted from the Githyanki in the hall outside Duncan's room and the smell of burning flesh assailed Bishop's nostrils. 

"Dax! Cel tíre, Duncan!" Kaede had joined the fray, her fireball catching the Githyanki by surprise. 

"The Kalach-cha!" The surviving Githyanki cried, abandoning Duncan's door and rushing for Kaede in a maddened frenzy. More doors were bashed inward as other Githyanki continued their attack on the residents of the inn. Bishop could hear Khelgar release a war cry as the dwarf leapt into battle. He didn't want to be found cowering at the door of the common room, so Bishop raced down the hall, leaping upon the back of the closest bladeling. His sword drove in between the githyanki's shoulder blades and he rolled deftly to his knees as the creature fell dead. A duergar dwarf barreled toward him, axe glinting overhead. Bishop brought his sword up to defend but before the dwarf could swing its body erupted in flame, disappearing before Bishop's eyes in a blast of ash and ember. Dax sailed through the cloud of smoke, landing nimbly on his feet. Weasel and man paused to regard each other warily. Bishop felt a trembling in his intestines as it dawned on him that Kaede had let him off lightly with electrocution. 

'_I too could have ended up a greasy pile of ash on Duncan's floor.'_ Dax made a soft bark as if to drive the point home before scampering back to his mistress. Kaede and Duncan were fighting back to back, trapped at the entrance to Duncan's room. The hall was obscured with smoke, part of the inn having caught alight when Kaede cast her fireball, but he could hear battle beyond the gloom. It seemed Kaede and her companions were more capable than he had given them credit for. He threw himself into the skirmish, losing himself in the dangerous dance.

"We have her!" A githyanki cried triumphantly. "Fall back, retreat!" A wave of bodies suddenly rushed toward Bishop, but they seemed more intent on escaping than fighting him. A pair of bladelings managed to worm their way past, carrying a large, squirming sack between them. Muffled screams emerged from the sack and Kaede growled in frustration as she tried to fight through the wall of flesh before her. He found himself backed right up against her, the Githyanki pressing in against the trio. 

"Kaede…" Duncan commanded breathlessly as he stepped in front of her, struggling to beat the Githyanki off. Bishop fought ferociously, he had no intention of dying side by side with these two. He felt the eldritch energy streaming off Kaede, making his bare flesh crawl as she shielded herself behind Duncan, preparing to incant. The words of her spell rang incoherently in his ears and at the last moment Duncan dodged sideways as she unleashed her power. Energy rippled outwards, knocking the swarm of githyanki and duerger to the floor. Kaede wasted no time, leaping forward over the bodies, her sabre slashing at any that tried to hinder her. Bishop followed her to the common room where the rear guard awaited them. There was no sign of the bladelings with the sack and Kaede bared her teeth with a snarl. Duncan was making short work of the intruders that were still laid out by her spell and the rest of her companions came bursting into the commons. They ranged themselves around her their breathing ragged, weapons heavy with blood. Elanee cast a spell, lighting up the common room for those of the party who could not see in the dark.

Kaede stood calmly as her eyes swept over the remaining enemy; those grey orbs glowing fiercely. 'You are all dead', is what her eyes told Bishop. These githyanki did not stand a chance and yet still they came on. Her companion's voices rose together in a battle cry as they swarmed to meet the Gith. A bladeling charged toward Kaede, its ugly face twisted with rage. Kaede deflected the first blow with her sabre, her other hand driving her kukri deep into the belly of her opponent. She cruelly twisted the knife as she pulled it free, causing the bladeling to cry out. With a snap of her wrist she disarmed the bladeling and swiftly decapitated the Gith. Before the corpse thudded to the ground she was already searching for her next victim. She did not have far to look as the Githyanki seemed single-mindedly intent on cutting her down. It was only the intervention of her friends that prevented her from being swamped by the blood thirsty astral dwellers.

Bishop casually strolled around the common room, slashing at any enemy that he came upon. With their focus entirely on Kaede it was almost boring and certainly no challenge at all. Faster than he could have anticipated, Kaede and her companions were the sole ones standing, the Gith strewn dead or dying around them. He slouched against the bar, his skin slick with sweat and blood. The others collapsed likewise but Kaede rushed to the entrance, heading out into the street. Casavir and Elanee were busy inspecting their companions for injury. Duncan entered the common room, dropping an empty bucket on the floor. 

"Damn good fun." Khelgar laughed as Elanee tried to heal a nasty looking gash on the side of his head.

"Didn't think I was going to get that fire out for a minute there." Duncan stated, rubbing at the soot on his face. "Not that I don't appreciate you saving my hide lass, but could you try not to burn my inn down in the process?" Duncan looked among the band for Kaede and realized she wasn't present. "Kaede?" He looked to Casavir in alarm, fearing the worst.

"She's outside, Duncan." Bishop interjected before Casavir could reply, drawing a frown from the Paladin. Duncan made it halfway to the door when Kaede returned, her lips pursed in anger. 

"They're gone." She announced and threw her weapons onto the table in frustration. Duncan was inspecting every inch of her to be sure that none of the blood caking her bedclothes was from a wound. There was a gaping tear in her shirt across the midriff and Bishop could see the thin red line running across her stomach. Fortunately it was not a deep wound, if she wasn't so agile she would likely be laying with the Gith right now, her insides tumbling out. An evil cackle rose from one of the bodies on the floor. Kaede retrieved her kukri and leapt upon the dying Gith.

"We have the girl…" it hissed gleefully, "and soon her secrets." Kaede's fingers wrapped tightly around its neck, pinning the creature to the floor. "Then we will destroy you _Kalach-cha_!" It spat at Kaede but she dodged the bloody froth, her expression deadly. "You have no hope, we will never sto…" The Gith's words became an airy gurgle as Kaede viciously slashed its throat with her knife. Elanee and Casavir both gasped at her loss of control.

"Was that necessary?" Casavir demanded.

"These creatures deserve no mercy." Kaede replied, her voice an icy rasp as she wiped her blade clean on the Gith's clothes.

"All living beings are worthy of mercy." Casavir sermonized.

"Spare me, Casavir." Kaede rounded on the tall paladin. "You weren't at West Harbour." Casavir winced at the mention of her home and he fell silent. 

"He said the girl. Shandra? Shandra has been taken?" Duncan uttered and all but Kaede looked at him in surprise. 

'_Perceptive bunch.' _Bishop rolled his eyes and Kaede rest her hands on her hips, giving her head the barest of shakes._'Yes dear Larkspur, your friends are imbeciles.'_

"How in the hells did the Githyanki get into the city?" Duncan asked.

"Does it matter?" Bishop scoffed. "You'd best hurry if you want to get her back." Bishop nudged the corpse nearest him with his bare foot and bent down to inspect it. There had to be a clue here to finding them.

"I agree that we must rescue Shandra." Casavir puffed out his chest, adopting his hero stance. "But we don't know where they've gone, we have no trail." 

"_You_ don't have a trail." Bishop sneered pointing to the body in front of him. "This one has a sprig of Duskwood caught in his boot." Bishop didn't know what compelled him to keep talking; he didn't care about rescuing Shandra. It just felt good to make them all feel as stupid and blind as they were. "That means," he explained patiently when he saw their blank stares, "they came from deep within the Luskan region."

"Luskan? That's your territory Bishop." Duncan accused.

"Right, but it's not my problem." He taunted, enjoying their helplessness. "I'm not going there for some farm girl." He stood up and waved his hand dismissively. "And certainly not with any kin of _yours_." He glared at Kaede, hoping she now regretted her actions toward him. Duncan bristled at his words and Kaede gently touched his arm to calm him.

"Forget it Duncan. I wouldn't want him along anyway." Her soft words were like a slap in the face to Bishop.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but I can't let you go near Luskan without a guide." Duncan took hold of her shoulders. "I hate to admit it, but he's the best there is. It'd be more dangerous without him." Duncan looked like he couldn't even believe those words were coming from his mouth. "And he'll help you, whether he likes it or not."

"What makes you think…" Bishop hissed dangerously and Duncan gave him a knowing look. "Calling it due are you Duncan?"

"A woman's life is at stake. If that's what it takes to move you to do the right thing." Duncan's disgust was evident. Kaede looked from one man to the other, trying to fathom the secret that lay between them.

"Fine, it'll be worth it to be rid of you and for such a small price." Bishop crossed his arms; inside he was a pool of rage. He had never expected Duncan would actually call on his debt. "You're a fool Duncan."

'_Because once I'm done, I'll be coming back for you.'_ No-one ordered him around like this and lived.

"So be it." Duncan clutched at his niece protectively but her eyes were locked on Bishop. He turned away from her scrutiny and addressed her companions.

"Pack your bags and grab your weapons, we're bound for the Luskan border." He watched them all prickle at his commands, Grobnar in particular. "Follow my lead and don't try to be clever." He looked pointedly at Kaede. "If the Luskans catch us, well the men will be lucky enough to enjoy a slow torturous death. But you fair ladies…" He sneered cruelly at Elanee and Neeshka.

"Then we don't get caught." Kaede stated simply. 

"Kaede, take me with you. I'll be much more use to you than this lot." Qara jumped forward, looking snidely at the rest of the troupe.

"If I ever need a holocaust Qara, you'll be the first one I come to." Qara frowned at Kaede's insinuation about her lack of control. "I don't need dead weight." Kaede added.

"Fine, see if I care when you get _killed_!" Qara screamed as she stormed out of the common room.

"Nicely done, Blue." Bishop sidled up behind her and felt her stiffen at the racial slur. "My advice, ditch the paladin and the dwarf as well. Those two lumps will just slow us down." He murmured in her ear. Duncan's hand clapped down on Bishop's shoulder, wrenching him away from his niece. 

'_Already regretting your decision eh, Duncan?'_ Bishop smirked at the elf.

"I decide what's best to be done." Kaede snapped at Bishop.

"You're a lot like your uncle." He scoffed. "Calling debts, giving orders. That kind of behavior will get you killed." Bishop looked threateningly at Duncan. Kaede turned her back on him and spoke to her party.

"Right people, we want to move quickly. Grab your gear and be back here in fifteen minutes." She looked at Casavir and Khelgar. "If you two can't keep pace in your heavy armor then leave it behind. Or we'll leave _you_ behind." Bishop's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her words but neither Khelgar nor Casavir took offence.

"Do not worry, I will not slow you down." Casavir promised sincerely.

"Yeah, the sooner we catch those Githyanki the better." Khelgar added. Kaede nodded in approval and swept from the common room to prepare. 

Bishop had only to retrieve his bow, quiver and armor from the storeroom so he found himself waiting alone at the front door when Kaede returned. She was dressed and ready, armor snug about her body, hat perched on her head. He didn't see evidence of Dax, but assumed the rodent was curled up in her pack.

"You about ready to leave? Every moment we wait, your farm girl gets farther away." Kaede approached him calmly, refusing to let him irritate her.

"Sooner or later they will reach their destination. It's inevitable that we will catch up with them there." Bishop was surprised at her practical assessment of the situation. "Provided of course that you can actually track them." A smug smile played across her lips as Bishop fought the urge to rise to her bait.

"I'm glad someone besides me has thought this through." He said coolly. "I'm surprised you took my advice though, about the paladin." Kaede gave him a fore-bearing smile.

"I haven't survived this long by ignoring good advice when I hear it." She stated, looking at her boots instead of him.

'_Was that… a compliment?' _Bishop was taken aback; he didn't know how to respond. In the end he cleared his throat. "Good to know. Maybe there's hope for you after all." He mocked. Kaede looked up at him, a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Hope for what, Bishop?" She asked coyly. Bishop's mouth went dry, now he truly was lost for words. He was rescued by the return of the rest of Kaede's party. They approached silently, waiting for Kaede to take charge.

"Lead the way Ranger." She said in the sweetest tone but one look at the predatory gleam in her eyes and Bishop knew he didn't want to expose his back to her. She was watching him expectantly and Bishop gave himself a little shake. His eyes swept from her over the rest of his new compatriots and he smiled sardonically at the sight of them.

"Right then. Lets get this circus moving."


	4. Reunion

**Reunion**

"They met reinforcements here." Bishop knelt in the centre of the glade. They were less than an hour from Neverwinter and he was having no difficulty tracking the two Bladelings that had escaped the Flagon with Shandra. They had headed unerringly for the cover of Neverwinter Wood, cutting a path north through the forest and avoiding the roads. "The farm girl must have struggled quite a bit; you can see they had difficulty moving with that sack. We might have caught them alone, but now with help they'll be traveling faster."

"They sacrificed their men at the Flagon to slow us down." Kaede discerned.

"Maybe they were confident they'd win?" Elanee interjected; the druid unable to accept that life could be of so little value to anyone.

"I don't think so, they were just grunts. A force even smaller than the one that burned down Shandra's house." Kaede shook her head. "If they really wanted to kill me tonight they would have sent someone more skilled." Bishop scoffed at Kaede's words.

"Rather a high opinion of yourself, don't you think?" He drew looks of scorn from her comrades.

"The lass speaks a'right, Ranger." Khelgar rumbled. "She's been fighting the Gith longer than any of us. Ye may not own how dangerous she is, but they certainly do!" Bishop shrugged at the dwarf.

'_All I know is this is a waste of my time.'_ He stood up, his sharp eyes picking up signs of the Gith's passing even under the shroud of night.

"This way." He barked and scampered into the trees. Bishop did not check to see if they followed, if they couldn't keep up with him that was their problem. Yet no matter how hard he pushed he could hear them behind him. Casavir and Khelgar trampling along like a pair of elephants. Grobnar whistling incessantly no matter how many times one of the party told him to be silent. The three women at least could move without disturbing the entire forest. He knew it was Kaede that followed closest behind him, for though she was naturally blessed with sylvan grace, she had not the practiced stealth of Elanee and Neeshka.

Time passed unheeded for Bishop when he tracked. He became absorbed fully in the hunt, his mind tuned only to perceive what others could not. The barest imprint on the ground, the occasional snapped twig on a bush. This trail could be followed by a child however, disproving Kaede's belief that the Githyanki feared her. From what he could tell they cared little if she followed them. Night bled to dawn and soon to day, yet he continued on relentlessly.

"Bishop, hold up." Kaede called and the ranger came to a halt, turning as she caught up with him. "Can we stop a while?"

"Already?" He made no effort to hide his disdain.

"While _you_ were resting at the Inn, we were being hounded from Highcliff to Neverwinter. Tired people make mistakes." Kaede stated plainly.

"Why even ask me? You're calling the shots, remember?" Bishop snapped his mouth shut, turning his back on Kaede. Compared to her rational self-control he knew he sounded like a petulant boy.

"Because _you're_ the expert tracker and I'd be an idiot to ignore you're opinion, right?" Kaede sighed in exasperation when he didn't respond. "Bishop I can put aside our… _differences_ to get the job done. Can you?" Her challenge rankled against his professional pride. He was the best damn ranger on the Sword Coast and no snooty little, swamp-spawned witch was going to prove otherwise.

"I always get the job done." He growled as one by one the rest of the party caught up with them. He realized that they did look wretchedly exhausted and he didn't fancy counting on them in a fight in their present state. "We can spare a few hours." Bishop acceded grudgingly and Kaede nodded her head in satisfaction.

"We break for fours hours, don't waste it." Kaede instructed them. Grobnar and Khelgar were the first to unfurl their bedrolls, Khelgar down and snoring faster than Bishop could believe.

"I'll keep watch." Kaede stated, moving to find a perch away from the group.

"You need rest more than any of us." Casavir insisted. "I will keep a lookout."

"How about you _all _get your beauty sleep and I'll keep watch." Bishop gibed and both Kaede and Casavir studied Bishop suspiciously. He smirked at her hesitation and this prompted a nod from her. Casavir opened his mouth to protest but Kaede pulled him away. Bishop watched Kaede whisper soothing words to the Paladin and eventually he too laid out his bedding to sleep.

Bishop settled on a log at the perimeter of the sleeping band, his eyes on the forest. He let his senses expand outward, reveling in the smells and sounds of the wilderness after being so long in Neverwinter. He listened to the bird song, the whisper of the wind through the trees and felt calm imbue his spirit. Somewhere in this great expanse of forest his only true friend hunted, patiently waiting for Bishop to gain his freedom. The soft swish of feet crushing grass warned him that someone approached from behind.

"I thought you were going to rest?" Bishop asked without turning. He easily recognized her ghostly tread and confident gait. Moreover she had a distinct odor, oiled steel and leather mingling with fur.

'_From the __**rodent**__. And a hint of… paper? Those books and scrolls she can't live without.'_ Beneath it all was the subtle feminine aroma that was hers alone.

"I can't sleep knowing _you_ are watching over me." Kaede sat down beside him; glancing over her shoulder to be sure she hadn't disturbed the others.

"Don't expect me to carry you when you collapse from exhaustion." He countered, stung but not surprised by her sentiments.

"That's what Casavir's for." She whispered, giving him a conspiring wink. His lip curled in disgust at the mention of the Paladin and he turned his attention back to the forest. They sat in silence, Kaede watching him expectantly.

"What do you want?" He hissed at length, no longer able to bear her scrutiny. "You're not paying me to have a conversation."

"What if I did?" She gave him an impish smile, pleased that she'd managed to get him talking at all.

"There's no amount of gold that can buy my thoughts." Kaede's eyebrows twitched at the challenge and she rummaged in her purse, pulling out ten gold coins. She offered them to him, working hard to maintain a neutral expression. "You won't get much for that amount." He warned as he took the proffered gold.

"It's already worth it." She said triumphantly. "I was wondering what brought you to Neverwinter. Duncan mentioned you were a smuggler."

"Oh he did, did he? Duncan told _me_ that you were smart; shows what Duncan knows." Bishop frowned when she maintained her look of lofty amusement. He wasn't trying to entertain her. "Tell Duncan the next time he opens his trap, I'm going to close it for him."

"I'll let him know." She replied earnestly. "So what do you do when you're not escorting people though the forest?"

"Well now, that's a rather… intimate question." Bishop glanced around for any sign of Dax before he leaned against Kaede, his arm sliding behind her back. "I could show you better than I could tell you." Bishop suggested, his eyes roaming over her lecherously.

"How about you just give me what I've paid for." Kaede was unperturbed by his advances. Bishop pulled her closer; he'd never met a woman that could remain so impassive around him forever. He'd even settle for disgust, any reaction that would let him find the chink in her armor, show him the way behind her well developed defenses. So far the only sore point he'd discovered was Dax and he didn't feel like tangling with the familiar again any time soon, not without help. He'd considered that he could hurt her through her companion's, but despite her threats she had yet to broach the subject of his harming Grobnar.

'_Then again, she strikes only when you least expect it.' _Bishop didn't believe he was off the hook just yet; Kaede was just pretending he was a valued member of her team, trying to lull him into believing he was safe around her. _'Well two can play that game.' _

"Shooting people with arrows mostly." Bishop pulled away from her. "Or tracking them down so somebody else can kill them." He smiled cruelly. "I'm only half serious, but that's all a pinch of gold will buy _you_."

"Are you this prickly with everyone?" She asked in wonderment, laughing off his insults.

"Of course. Don't think you're special." Though she did rankle him more than most, but he wasn't about to admit that. She cocked her head to one side, studying him as though he were one of her scrolls.

"Why?" She probed.

"Why waste my time coddling fools?" Bishop snapped. "The sooner people face the cold realities and harsh truths of this world the better. Why pretend we are anything other than what we are?" Bishop didn't like this interrogation and decide to shift the focus. "I've seen how you bite you're tongue rather than speak the truth at times." That seemed to surprise her. "Don't you get tired of having to pretend these people actually interest you, that you care about them? Doesn't it frustrate you having to constantly pander to their fragile egos?"

"Not if I get what I want in the end." She admitted, surprising Bishop. "You catch more flies with honey…" She trailed off, sharing a rarely seen malicious grin with him. That twisted mockery of a smile made his blood turn to ice. He associated it with pain and humiliation but at the same time he had to wonder why she allowed him to see this side of her.

"And you think a little gold and honeyed words are going to soften me up? Show you my tender side?" He brought his sneering face close to hers. "I'll need a lot more on _both_ sides of the fence to do that. Don't think I'll be played as easily as these other fools." He jerked his thumb toward her sleeping companions.

"Tender side?" She quirked an eyebrow and gave a low, throaty laugh. Bishop failed to see what she found so amusing. "If I wanted a bleeding heart I'd have sought out Casavir." She rose suddenly, gracing him with a little nod before returning to her bedroll. Bishop scowled as he watched her go, perplexed by her capricious behavior.

Kaede allowed herself a little smile as she lay down to sleep; safe in the knowledge that Bishop would be too preoccupied with unraveling their conversation to think about slitting her throat. It was with surprise then that she snapped awake and found Bishop staring down at her.

"Times up." He stated, his handsome face marred by that permanent sneer. Kaede blinked and sat up, stretching the sleep from her bones. The others were still slumbering so Kaede went to each of them to shake them awake. When she returned to her bedroll Bishop was still loitering there, watching her. She ignored him and knelt down to fold up her bed. Everyone else followed suit except Neeshka who let out an almighty yawn and rolled back over to sleep.

"Neeshka!" Kaede barked and the tiefling bolted upright.

"Mmmyeah, I'm awake, I'm awake." She grumbled, sluggishly pulling herself to her feet. Despite their urgency to continue the hunt, they took the time to quickly chew down some cold rations, knowing that they weren't likely to get another break any time soon. Kaede shared her rations with Dax, feeling Bishop's eyes on her the entire time. The attention did not bother her, what grated was the tension she could feel growing between the ranger and the paladin.

'_Typical human males.'_ She thought and Dax twittered in agreement. _'Sometimes I think they get so caught up in their posturing they forget what they were arguing about in the first place.'_ Fighting over her like she was a scrap of meat certainly didn't earn her affection. _'Savages. It just gives me a headache. Haven't we more important things to worry about?'_ Dax made a chuckling sound as if to say 'men are men' and nuzzled his way into Kaede's pack. She slung it over her back and pulled her hat on, watching Bishop out the corner of her eye as she smoothed the brim. _'Girl, you're playing with fire.'_ She chided herself. The problem was that she loved to burn.

"Have we wasted enough time?" Bishop stood up; she could see that being in this group had him on edge.

'_Or is it just being around us, my love?'_ Twitters of glee emanated from her backpack and Kaede swallowed a cruel laugh. She rose to her feet and her companions mimicked her. _'Like puppets on a string.'_ She thought smugly. _'He won't be so easy to tame.'_ Kaede mused as she inclined her head at the ranger, relishing the thought of such a challenge. "Lead the way, Bishop."

Kaede could imagine worse ways to pass the time than following behind Bishop. It gave her the perfect excuse to keep her eyes glued to the hardy ranger. Kaede admired the way his lithe form slipped easily through the forest, as though he had run over this terrain a hundred times and knew it blind. She on the other hand had to constantly work to avoid getting her feet tangled in the undergrowth, or to maintain her balance when she hit uneven ground. She supposed it was due to being raised in the Mere that she preferred men who were a little rough around the edges. It was a shame that she would need to quell that wildness in him, that feral edge that made him so appealing.

'_It's just too dangerous and unpredictable.'_ As much as she enjoyed having someone around that wasn't afraid to speak their mind, she knew it was risky to keep someone close that was so independent. From an early age she had learned how to manipulate people and make them fight for her. To earn her affections, her praise, her good-will. It was second nature to her now, to discern what each person desired, to know when to flirt, compliment or criticize. It was a delicate balancing act, to give them enough to hook them but always leave them wanting more. Kaede knew well that this drive to control people is what doomed her to a life of solitude. She could not respect a person that she could bend to her will and as much as she longed to find an equal in this world, she feared it dreadfully. _'Because they would be like __**him**_.' The only person she could never manipulate, that made her feel exposed and powerless. Her foster-father, the wild-elf ranger Daeghun. With a single look he could reduce her to the trembling, frightened child she had fought so hard to bury deep within herself.

Effortlessly he could turn the tables on her and she became the one driven to meet his approval. As much as she hated him, Kaede forever toiled to win his love. The love of a man that was incapable of showing affection. Even though she knew this, she still couldn't resist him and she feared the day she met another man who could hold sway over her the same way Daeghun did.

Bishop paused momentarily to catch signs of the Gith, crouching to study the ground. Calm settled over his features when he was so absorbed, no trace of the sarcasm that seemed so inherent to his character. Kaede had been surprised the first time she'd seen him intently studying the trail in this fashion.

'_Perhaps there is a human behind that sneer after all.'_ She had thought and not for the first time she wondered what had happened to Bishop to make him so defensive and antagonistic. Kaede's keen ears heard something rustle through the bushes nearby and she caught a glimpse of a brown streak dashing unerringly toward the ranger.

"Bishop!" She cried out in warning as the wolf leapt toward him but Bishop held up his hand, stopping her in her tracks. Kaede's spell died on her lips when she saw the wolf dangle its forearms over Bishop's thigh, trying to lick at the ranger's face.

"Hey boy." Bishop said warmly as he stroked the wolf's head. A genuine smile spread across Bishop's features and Kaede realized her mouth was hanging open in shock. She snapped it closed as Bishop rose to his feet. "Let's go Karnwyr." Bishop commanded the wolf and together they continued on the trail of the Gith. Bishop laughed inwardly at the expression on Kaede's face.

'_Keep a close eye on your furball.'_ He thought viciously as he sped through the forest. Karnwyr happily loped along beside him and for the first time in months Bishop felt whole again.


	5. Smouldering Embers

**Smoldering Embers**

"Hold it." Bishop stopped near the edge of the forest, peering out at the rough, dirt track before them. "This road leads to Ember, it looks like the Gith headed straight for it. They're moving fast, but we've closed in a bit." More than just a bit, Bishop had pushed the troupe hard over the last few days, steadily gaining on the Githyanki.

"We should scout the village then." Kaede suggested, eyeing the open road warily. "The rest of you wait here." She commanded and the others collapsed with relief. Only Casavir seemed ready to protest but Kaede turned away before he could speak, silently motioning to Bishop that he should lead the way. Bishop smirked at Casavir over his shoulder as he and Kaede continued through the woods to Ember.

They crept to where the forest bordered Ember, keeping low and moving silently. They crouched together behind cover, their eyes raking over the village. After a cursory glance Bishop found his eyes wandering over Kaede instead. She was kneeling just slightly in front of him, so close he actually had to work hard to avoid touching her. She was the only one of her band that let him get this close to her. Either she trusted him, or didn't think he was a threat.

'_Big mistake on both counts.'_ He thought, knowing how easily he could slash her throat at this distance. Better yet he figured he could wrap his hands around that long, slender neck and squeeze the life out of her. His lips curled up gleefully as he imagined holding her down, feeling her thrash beneath him; unable to scream because he was crushing her throat. He could picture her face flushing purple, her eyes glazing over with desire as she moaned his name over and over. His hands roaming over her writhing body as his mouth captured hers hungrily, her legs wrapping around him. _'What…? That's not…'_ Bishop shook his head, confused by his train of thought. A low growl emanated from Karnwyr's throat as the wolf sniffed at the air and drew Bishop back to reality.

"Something isn't right." Bishop murmured; his voice hoarse with lust. Thankfully Kaede didn't seem to notice.

"I agree, the village looks abandoned." Kaede replied, her sharp eyes scanning for signs of their quarry. "No villagers… and no livestock."

"Good eyes, you're right about the livestock." Bishop appraised Kaede warily, she continued to surprise him and he feared he was developing a grudging level of respect for her. "The Gith definitely came through here." Kaede turned on her knees so that she addressed Bishop directly.

"How can you be so sure it's their trail we're on?" Her tone was polite; she was merely being thorough, not critical of his skills.

"It's hard to miss; they aren't bothering to hide their tracks." Bishop could see her quick mind chewing over this information. "It's almost as if they _want_ us to keep up. I don't like it." He concluded.

"Nor do I." She admitted and shook her head in frustration. "But I need that girl alive; we don't have time to waste."

"I don't have time to die." He snarled. "You go on ahead, walk into that village and see what happens. If you die I'm free and clear." Bishop smiled cruelly at the prospect.

"Aww, love you too sweetheart." Kaede clutched at her bosom in a mock swoon. Bishop flinched at her words and Kaede mistook the flush that burned his face for anger. "What's the plan then?" She asked sincerely. "You think they're hiding in the village?"

"I'd bet _your_ life on it." He drawled, unable to look at her and Kaede chuckled softly at the candid reply.

"In that case, you and the others circle through the forest, surround the village. I'll go in alone and draw them out." She pointed to the dirt road leading into Ember.

"They'll be suspicious if you're on your own." Bishop shot down her plan; he didn't think it was sound.

"In my experience they rush in blindly the minute they catch sight of me." Bishop inclined his head in agreement; he had observed this behavior as well. "Hopefully they won't stop long enough to think about why I'm alone." Kaede grimaced, looking again to the village.

"We could just avoid Ember entirely. I'm sure I could pick up the trail again if we go around."

"And have them at our backs? No I like that idea even less. I don't want to be caught between two groups of Gith, especially since we don't know what lies beyond Ember."

"Glad to see you've thought it through and aren't rushing in like a blind fool." He conceded.

"It'll work." Kaede stated confidently. "Just make sure you shoot them all down before they hack me to pieces." She added wryly.

"I make no promises." Bishop replied straight faced.

"In that case… don't let them desecrate my corpse." Bishop laughed at that, surprised she could make light of such a serious situation.

"Let's go." She clapped him on the shoulder like an old comrade and Bishop stiffened at the contact.

'_What's gotten into me?' _He wondered as he followed her back to the rest of the party. It's not like he hadn't entertained lustful thoughts about Kaede, or any of her female companions before. They just didn't normally flow unbidden into his mind like this. _'The sooner this job is over the better.' _Kaede was reciting the plan to the others and Casavir cast an accusing look at Bishop. The ranger threw up his hands.

"Her idea, not mine." He said defensively, but Casavir was unconvinced. They split up to take their various positions around the village and Bishop prayed that none of them would give away their location and ruin the entire trap. Bishop followed Grobnar till they were hidden from the rest of the group. He grabbed the gnome by the scruff of his neck and lifted the little man off the ground, bringing him level with his face.

"Not a whisper out of you Grubby." Bishop snarled as the gnome squirmed in his grasp.

"I would _never_ endanger my Lady!" Grobnar snapped back and Bishop released his grip, letting the gnome crash back to the ground. He watched Grobnar scamper into the trees and moved to take up his own post. He had a good view of the road and the village and he unslung his bow as he waited for Kaede to make her appearance.

His pulse began to race in anticipation of the coming battle and he thought it seemed an eternity before he caught sight of Kaede trotting toward the village. She managed to maintain a casual gait, no sign of tension or apprehension as Dax scurried along beside her. Kaede kept her hands well away from her weapons, lending no warning to her ambushers that she anticipated their attack. She made it to the centre of the village and when nothing stirred Bishop thought perhaps he had been wrong, maybe this wasn't a Githyanki trap.

"Kill the Kalach-Cha!" The Gith came swarming out of the houses like ants, rushing toward Kaede. Bishop let the first of his arrows fly and it struck its target with deadly accuracy. Bishop was dimly aware that the others had joined in the fight but he did not move from his perch, maintaining his steady rhythm. His sharp eyes latched onto one victim after another and his aim was always true. Karnwyr waited patiently by his side, ready to protect his master should any Gith suddenly turn toward them. An entire volley rained down on the Gith and yet still they focused only on Kaede. He glimpsed her in his periphery as the Gith closed in on her. She still hadn't drawn her weapons and Bishop leapt from the cover of the trees, rushing toward her.

'_What is she doing?'_ He kept firing as he moved, noting that Dax was on the far side of the village. The rest of her comrades were engaged in battle and could not possibly reach her before the Gith did. The two Gith closest to her dropped to the ground, his arrows blossoming from their skulls. A third raised its blade and Bishop could not draw his bowstring fast enough as the sword came slashing down toward the moon elf. A blast of light seared into his eyes and Bishop fell to the ground as a wave of heat washed over him, stealing the air from his lungs. He heard the panicked screams of the Githyanki and the acrid stench of burning flesh suffocated him as he gasped for air.

Tentatively he raised his face out of the dirt to see Kaede shrouded in flames, the blaze flowing out from her in great roiling waves. The numerous Gith nearest her had disintegrated in the intense heat, others were flailing about, trying to put out the flames that consumed them. Those closest to Bishop had, like him, been fortunate enough to be thrown to the ground. Despite the heat Bishop felt a chill go down his spine, mesmerized by the sight of Kaede in the heart of that inferno. Her face was alight with rapture as the magical energy funneled through her, destroying her enemies. A Gith archer managed to crawl to his knees, drawing an arrow on her. Kaede's burning eyes locked on the archer with such intensity that Bishop saw the Gith's steady arms begin to quake. Her sharp features twisted into a grotesquely cruel visage as her hand flicked toward the Gith and he was engulfed in searing flame.

More fiery hands lashed out, catching the few Gith that remained within reach of Kaede. As their dying screams filled the air Kaede laughed in ecstasy, lost in the euphoria of her spell. Around him Bishop heard the sounds of battle die down, yet still he lay frozen on the ground. Her companions kept their distance, only Elanee dared to approach the circle of fire.

"They're all dead Kaede." The wood elf spoke but none could discern whether Kaede actually heard her words. "Kaede!" She called again.

"I don't think we want her attention right now." Bishop hissed from the ground. Elanee regarded him with open disdain.

"This is not the first time this has happened." She said calmly. "Though I had thought Sand was making progress." She added cryptically. Bishop didn't understand what was happening, nor did he care. All that concerned him was that any moment Kaede was going to snap out of her magically fueled delirium and reduce them all to smoldering corpses. "She's not lost her wits." Elanee continued as though she could read Bishop's thoughts. "She would never hurt us; she's just a little… engrossed."

'_Drunk on power you mean.'_ Dax scurried past Bishop and dove into the ring of fire. Rather than being destroyed the weasel passed through unharmed, scampering up Kaede's body. He nuzzled against her face and the flames began to ebb as Kaede crumbled to her knees like a rag doll.

Casavir was at her side in a flash and Bishop couldn't believe the lumbering oaf could move so quickly. He scooped Kaede up and carried her away from the scorched ground. Bishop clambered to his feet, seeing lucidity return to Kaede's eyes. Casavir set her down gently on a log and she shivered slightly.

"It's so cold." She whispered to Dax who was rubbing his head against her chin. Her companions surrounded her in a loose semi-circle and Kaede winced self-consciously.

"Nice little ambush they had planned here." Bishop broke the tense silence. "Decent effort, sloppy execution. It might have even worked if I hadn't been here." The others looked at him with scorn, but his bravado won a small smile from Kaede and that was all that mattered. "They left a large force in this village, which means it'll be easier on us when we catch up to the others." Kaede chewed her lip as she stared at the ground. Bishop didn't think his words were even getting through to her.

"That means the remainder will travel faster and the trail will be harder to follow." Her brow furrowed at this realization.

"Eh?" Once again her perceptive thinking had caught Bishop by surprise. He really needed to stop underestimating her. "Well now aren't _you_ a bright ray of hope." The paladin bristled at Bishop's tone. "You're right; they don't have the men to bait another ambush. But don't worry, they can't hide from me." He boasted and Kaede rose to her feet.

"Let's not waste time then." She looked unsteady but she hid it well as she waved away the hands that reached out to support her.

"Fine by me. Let's leave this worthless village behind, the…"

"Forgive me." They turned as one as a frumpy woman emerged from the house nearby. "You…are hunting a woman, Shandra Jerro?"

"Yes we are." Kaede replied tersely as she studied the villager.

"Those creatures… we heard her screaming as they were carrying her off. I tried to call out to her… but…"

"You heard her and you did _nothing_?" Kaede's voice was a dangerous whisper. Bishop licked his lips in anticipation; this villager was a heart beat away from lying in a pool of her own blood. He was beginning to understand why Khelgar loved traveling with Kaede. Without a doubt, death and destruction followed on her heels.

"I didn't realize they had _her_ at first." The blonde continued defensively. Bishop heard Khelgar and Neeshka whisper disapprovingly to each other, they too were disgusted by her cowardice. "She makes a merchant run through Ember and Port Llast during harvest season. We hadn't seen her yet this year…" The woman trailed off, finally noticing Kaede's displeasure. "Sorry, where are my manners. I am Alaine."

"Where did they take her?" Alaine cringed away from Kaede's fierce expression.

"Please, I saw the beasts taking her to the mountains to the north east. They have barely an hour on you but they were moving fast." Alaine pointed toward the rocky spires of the Crags. Kaede looked to Bishop.

"Let's go." Bishop leapt into action and Kaede fell in behind him.

"Wait!" Alaine called, stopping them in their tracks. "Thank you. Thank you for saving us from those creatures, I can't thank…"

"Don't _thank_ me; I didn't come here to save you." Kaede rounded on Alaine, her voice dripping with venom. "If I'd known what stinking cowards lived here, I definitely wouldn't have made the effort." Alaine's mouth fell open in surprise and she began to stammer in her defense but Bishop cut her off.

"She's right, next time fight girl. Or next time you'll die." He leered at her dangerously.

"Not if I am here ranger, should you or anyone else forsake them." Casavir stepped between Alaine and Bishop.

"Sometimes defending the weak just keeps them weak." He countered looking to Kaede for her thoughts but she was already stalking out of the village. "Now can we go without more mewling dogs getting in our way?" Bishop snapped as he followed after her. He heard the others trail behind him and in a few paces he had caught up with Kaede. He very nearly crashed into her when she froze suddenly. Bishop followed her gaze and saw a boy emerging from behind a tree. Elanee stopped beside Kaede as the boy slowly approached them.

"This boy…" Elanee gasped. "He is in _touch_… not with the land but with something greater…" She fell silent, unable to speak further.

"I know. There's power _streaming_ off him." Kaede replied, her skin turning ashen. Bishop looked at the boy as he drew nearer. He could not ascertain anything strange about him but Kaede and Elanee looked as awed as they were terrified. Kaede's hand dropped instinctively to her blade and Elanee grasped her arm in reassurance.

"It's you." The boy said, studying Kaede's face. "You're the one who will destroy Ember."

"Maybe if I wasn't in such a hurry." Kaede quipped but the boy seemed not to hear her words.

"Wait…no, I was mistaken." He cocked his head, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "Strange… the killer looks like you, but isn't." He stated slowly. "Ember cannot be saved; all within the village will perish except one… me." There was no emotion in the boy's eyes as he spoke these words and that Bishop _did_ find unsettling.

"Only you, what about the others?" Kaede asked, managing to break her eyes away from the boy to look back toward the village.

"Ember's fate is set in stone, but mine is not. I will share Ember's fate if you do not help me." The boy was not begging he simply stated this as fact. "If you do not help me, you harm yourself." He continued cryptically, his words striking home.

"What do you need?" The boy scanned her with those piercing eyes of his.

"You have nothing I can use. What about him?" The boy pointed at Bishop and the ranger drew back in surprise.

"What _about_ me? You're not seriously falling for this beggar's game?" He asked Kaede.

"Let him have a look." She replied and Bishop frowned.

"Fine. Try to take anything and I'll have both your hands as trophies." He warned the scrawny lad. The boy showed no fear and his eyes locked onto Bishop's knife.

"Your knife… it is… different. I believe it can save me."

"My skinning knife?" Bishop looked skeptical. "I've had this thing forever, there's nothing special about it."

"Then you won't mind parting with it." Kaede stated and Bishop grit his teeth.

"Unless this knife is going between his eyes, it's staying with me." He returned, clutching protectively at his knife.

"Don't argue with me on this." Kaede pleaded with him, her gaze darting furtively between him and the boy. Bishop didn't understand what was happening here, but it was clear that something about this boy unnerved Kaede and Elanee. For once the wizard looked incredibly vulnerable, Bishop had never seen her like this before and he knew what had to be done.

"Alright." He conceded and he could see relief flooding Kaede's body. "But you'll owe me and I'm not talking about gold." He warned, leering at her. "Is the price worth it?"

"It's not; don't bargain with him, Kaede." Casavir grabbed her arm, trying to muscle himself between them.

"I suggest you reign in that attitude of yours, _Paladin_." Bishop jeered, indicating Casavir's firm grip on Kaede. The paladin withdrew his hand in shame. "You think she can't speak for herself?"

"It was not my intention to speak for her." Casavir's deep voice quavered, surprised at his own behavior.

"Yeah? Then don't." Bishop looked at Kaede expectantly. He could see that she was torn, not wanting to in-debt herself to him yet driven by some unseen force to help the boy.

"Whatever it takes. Give him the knife." She turned her back on Bishop and Casavir, unable to look at either of them.

"You're as big a fool as your Uncle." Bishop crowed triumphantly as he handed the boy his knife.

"Thank you. We shall meet again." He gave Kaede a little bow before scampering back into the village. Bishop saw Kaede visibly relax once the boy was out of sight and he motioned to the forest before them.

"_Now_ can we go?"


	6. Zeeaire Schmeaire

**Zeeaire Schmeaire**

Bishop stepped over the threshold, following behind Kaede and her companions. The last surviving Gith in this ruin were ranged about the vaulted Illefarn chamber. They protectively surrounded a glowing portal in the centre of the room. Behind the barrier stood an imperious looking woman who sneered at the sight of Kaede.

"Though these demons were unanticipated, _know_ that your arrival was not. I have seen it burning brightly in my visions for some time." Zeeaire the sword-stalker hissed as Kaede and her companions approached her astral barrier. Bishop kept his sword at the ready, even though the Githyanki in this chamber made no move toward them. Shandra clutched at the bars of her cage, overjoyed to see them. "How long did you think you could escape us?"

"I'm not trying to _escape_." Kaede replied scornfully and Khelgar guffawed at Zeeaire's ridiculous assertion. Kaede and her companions had cut down dozens of githyanki and succubi in order to reach Zeeaire. She'd even faced down a hezrou demon just outside the entrance to this very chamber. Bishop grinned like a jackal, Kaede was making the worst effort to escape that he had ever witnessed. The moon elf's next words sent a shiver of delight down his spine. "I'm here to kill you." She told Zeeaire earnestly and Bishop believed that she would.

"Bold words Kalach-Cha! You have stolen our shards, defiled them with your touch and now you will die." Kaede sniffed disdainfully at Zeeaire's threats. Bishop thought the Sword Stalker's words were overly boastful, given that the mottled woman was cowering behind a magical shield.

"Just return the girl. _Now_." Kaede demanded.

"Trust me; once she gets on your trail, you're doomed." Shandra piped up from her cage. The girl's jest was truer than she could know. Bishop had watched Kaede overcome all obstacles in her path through sheer determination and strength of will. Where others would have long before collapsed from exhaustion she persevered without complaint. Her intensity and focus buoyed her companions, pushing them beyond their own limits. No matter how overwhelming the odds, how fierce the struggle, he could see her constantly plotting, always seeking opportunities. Now as they stood here before their final obstacle he could see that tell-tale twinkle of triumph in her eyes. Kaede had a plan forming in the twisted relays of her dark mind. Undoubtedly it did indeed spell Zeeaire's doom.

"Silence!" Zeeaire snapped at the farm girl. "_Know_ that you are in no position to demand _anything_ from me. You will answer for your crimes… along with this frail thing that carries the last of the Jerro blood." Zeeaire waved dismissively at Shandra. "My offer of mercy is this, I will grant a swift and painless death for you and your companions if you freely hand over the shards."

"Why don't you come and get them?" Kaede hissed as she readied her sabre. Zeeaire held out her hand and several gleaming shards leapt from Kaede's pack, floating through the portal into Zeeaire's grasp.

"Fool, did you think you could retain relics belonging to my people?" Zeeaire cackled triumphantly. "Strange…" The Sword Stalker mused, studying Kaede. "I have all the shards you possess yet it seems you still carry one with you." Again she waved her hand and Kaede was wrenched forward by Zeeaire's will. Zeeaire doubled her efforts and Kaede cried out in agony, falling to her knees. Her companions looked on in surprise as a silver glow began to emanate from her chest.

"You have a piece of the shard inside of you." Zeeaire was astonished but she regained her composure quickly. "Very well then, I shall remove it from you by _force_." She motioned to her minions and they fell upon the party. The companions created a protective circle around Kaede as the wizard struggled back to her feet. The Githyanki fell quickly under their swords and Bishop saw that Kaede pulled something out of her belt-pouch. It was the orb that the devil Mephasm had gifted to her. Zeeaire's eyes widened as she caught sight of it.

"_Know_ that you are dead." Kaede threw the orb at the barrier and Bishop smirked at Zeeaire's cry of terror.

"Nooo!" Zeeaire screamed as lightning rippled along the surface of the portal, radiating from the point of contact. A crack of thunder deafened them as the barrier crumbled, leaving Zeeaire alone in the midst of her ruined portal. Zeeaire leapt toward Kaede, Neeshka gasping in horror as the Gith began to shrivel with age before their very eyes. Kaede fended off Zeeaire's attack with ease, age robbing the sword stalker of her strength, her sword clattering to the floor. Kaede kicked Zeeaire backward and the woman fell heavily to the ground, her brittle bones snapping audibly at the impact.

"You think you have beaten me." Zeeaire gasped. "But your victory shall be short lived. The King of Shadows comes!" She coughed feebly, her last breaths little more than ragged sighs. Kaede pressed her heel against the once proud sword-stalker's neck, slowly pressing down. "I will see you in death Kalach-Cha… I do not think I shall have long…" Zeeaire's words turned to dust as Kaede's foot crushed her fragile throat. Elanee turned her face away from the scene and Casavir also seemed displeased by Kaede's actions, but he did not voice his concerns. Kaede bent down to retrieve her shards from the desiccated corpse, her expression thoughtful as she studied the cold, silver chunks. She sighed quietly as she placed the shards back in her pack, deep weariness creeping into her features.

"What in the hells just happened?" Khelgar asked. Neeshka shrugged her shoulders.

"As Kaede well knows, age catches up with Astral dwellers on the Material plane." Elanee explained, looking toward Kaede who was busy breaking the lock off Shandra's cage.

"Zeeaire must have been ancient indeed. It makes her death all the more unfortunate." Casavir shook his head sadly.

"Hey, she was trying to _kill_ us!" Neeshka squealed, crossing her arms in exasperation at the paladin.

"You have to let me rescue you sometime." Shandra gushed as Kaede opened her cage. "Or else I'll never be able to pay you back." Kaede did not reply; her thoughts were otherwise occupied.

"Oh there'll be plenty of time for you to pay all of us on the way back to Neverwinter." Bishop told the farm girl.

"You all _put_ me in danger! I'm not paying you a single coin." Shandra was aghast at the idea.

"Well then, you'll be paying me another way. My bedroll's a little cold at night. I'm thinking you can fix that." He leered at her and Shandra turned bright red. He could feel Casavir glaring daggers at him but it was Kaede that spoke.

"I'm thinking you should watch your tongue Bishop." She snapped irritably, her exhaustion wearing away the last of her patience. Bishop smirked at her, surprised that she would jump to Shandra's defence.

"Well now, jealousy's thick in this little band I see. Don't worry; I haven't forgotten _your_ pretty face, fair leader." She turned her back on him but he hadn't missed the flush rising in her cheeks. She had been right, tired people did make mistakes. He closed the gap between them, knowing he risked getting a hammer slammed into his skull. "You can both work off your debt together if you'd like." He whispered huskily in her ear. Right on cue the Paladin took hold of him, muscling him away from Kaede.

"I won't have you speaking to her or anyone else that way Bishop." Casavir warned.

"Oh, really, what a surprise." Bishop squared up to the paladin, glaring murderously at the self-righteous bastard. No-one pushed him around like that.

"Hey… how about we all just calm down…" Neeshka twittered nervously as the others anxiously watched the two rivals, waiting to see who would make the first move. Bishop knew they were all hoping the Paladin would lay him out.

"How'd you like it if I left you here in Luskan territory with your righteousness to keep you company?" Bishop growled.

"Enough!" Kaede stepped between them, placing a hand on each broad chest and pushing the two men apart. "Let's just get back to Neverwinter." She pleaded with Casavir and Bishop watched his expression soften as he looked down at Kaede.

"As you wish." Casavir murmured. He turned away from Bishop and fled toward the exit. The others traipsed after him, leaving Bishop alone in the Illefarm chamber.

"I should leave them to get lost." Bishop grumbled to Karnwyr who cocked his furry head at him. "You're right; I need to collect my debt first." His grin was wolfish as he hurried to catch up with Kaede.

* * *

No-one would have guessed that the Sunken Flagon had been the site of a battle eight days previously. As the ragged band returned to the Inn there was no sign of the fray that had taken place. Clearly Duncan had been busy repairing furniture and removing bodies and blood stains.

On their return journey from the Crags, Kaede had closed in on herself, becoming unresponsive to all of her companions. Even Bishop's best attempts to provoke her had failed miserably. Bishop had been prepared to spend the journey in sullen silence when Khelgar had approached him in an effort to open a dialogue with the ranger. Bishop couldn't fathom Khelgar's motives; perhaps the dwarf merely felt that Bishop had proven himself in combat. Regardless of Khelgar's reasons and lacking any other diversion, Bishop had humoured the dwarf. To their mutual surprise they discovered that they found each other's company more than bearable, especially considering the alternatives. More importantly they had at least three common interests. Drinking, fighting and Kaede. Now as they entered the Flagon and met with Duncan, Kaede snapped out of her brooding introspection.

"Welcome back! Glad to see you've all returned and in one piece I see." Duncan wiped his hands on a rag rushing to greet his niece as they stumbled into the Flagon. Bishop was the only one that returned the Inn Keep's smile.

'_Poor, poor Duncan.'_ Bishop almost felt sorry for him. _'Almost.' _

The companions settled themselves about the common room. As travel-worn as they were, none of them wanted to miss the impending confrontation. Duncan reached Kaede and his arms fell to his sides when he saw her grim expression.

"You've been keeping something from me _old man_."Kaede insinuated in her most dangerous tone, soft and steady.

"What do you mean?" Duncan's smile disappeared and Bishop could see the fear in his eyes.

"There's a piece of silver shard in my chest. Buried beneath this scar." Her voice was like a deadly caress and Bishop felt chills run over his body at the sound of it, his cruel grin broadening. Her fingers traced the scar through her leathers as she watched Duncan expectantly. The inn keep swallowed nervously.

"In the wound ye say? I… we had no idea…" Duncan grasped for an explanation.

"Ah, notice the stumble in his words." Bishop drawled. "Sounds like he's been keeping secrets I think."

"Silence Bishop!" Bishop's taunt seemed to have rattled Duncan out of the shock he was in. He grabbed Kaede by the arm and guided her away from the others so that they could speak privately. Bishop watched them with a smirk. The more Duncan spoke the darker Kaede's expression turned.

"I don't think he's having much luck." Bishop laughed as he absently scratched at Karnwyr's ears. Bishop surveyed the rest of his companions and noted they all too had their eyes fixed on Kaede and Duncan. All except Casavir who was pointedly keeping his eyes locked in the opposite direction.

"Kaede wait!" She had broken free of Duncan's grasp and was heading for the exit. "Please…" He pleaded and she turned back to him.

"How can you expect me to believe _anything_ you tell me?" Kaede snarled and Duncan fell silent, unable to answer her. "I _trusted_ you." Her voice trembled slightly at this admission and Duncan grimaced painfully. Her words were like a slap in the face. "I'll be at Sand's." She said finally to no-one in particular as she swept out through the door.

An awkward silence settled over the common room as Duncan stood rooted to the spot. He looked so pathetically crest fallen that Bishop had to choke down a laugh. Elanee wrapped a comforting arm around Duncan's shoulders.

"It'll be alright Duncan, just give her some time to calm down." She reassured him and Duncan nodded feebly. "She's been stewing on this for days. Now that it's all out, I'm sure she'll see that you were just trying to protect her." Duncan squeezed Elanee's hand in thanks and went to hide in the kitchen.

'_Probably to cry and drink himself into a stupor.'_ Bishop observed.

"Poor Duncan." Shandra sighed.

"Serves him right." Neeshka stated and Shandra gaped in horror. "He shouldn't have lied to Kaede, even _I_ know better than that." The tiefling observed.

"He was just trying to protect her." Shandra added defensively.

"Oh you're a great one to talk!" Neeshka squealed indignantly. "Kaede tries to protect you and in return you're rude and ungrateful." Shandra turned red as Neeshka's words hit home.

"Please, this fighting amongst ourselves accomplishes nothing." Casavir admonished them.

"All I'm saying is, Kaede can take care of herself. Duncan should have treated her with more respect."

"It's not lack of respect Neeshka, it's only natural…" The little band were so engrossed in their own discussion that only Bishop noticed Elanee creeping from the common room. He slinked out behind her, Karnwyr his ever present shadow as he followed her down the street.

She stopped outside Sand's shop and Bishop watched as she contemplated entering. Instead she sat down in the street, her back resting against the building as she prepared to wait for Kaede. Not for the first time Bishop puzzled over Elanee's devotion to Kaede. Druid's were solitary individuals by nature and though they were loyal to members of their Circle, such dedication to an outsider was curious.

Bishop had thought her band of friends was unusual and since travelling with her he was even more perplexed. Despite her often cold and haughty bearing, she effortlessly won people over and instilled a loyalty in them he'd never observed before. The blind dedication of the Paladin he could understand, once those holy knights pledged themselves to something they stuck with it no matter what. Grobnar was a mystery; he fawned upon her even though Kaede treated him with barely veiled contempt. He'd never heard a kind word from her to Khelgar, yet the dwarves' blood boiled faster than any of the others if he felt someone had slighted her. Even someone as self-serving as the rogue Neeshka seemed fiercely loyal.

Most worryingly were the changes he had observed in himself after spending this short amount of time with her. The way he burned with delight every time his sharp tongue brought a wicked smile to her lips. She seemed to enjoy their banter, no matter how snide he was. He had never seen her playfully trade words with the others in this way. Was she sincere or just toying with him? Her contrary moods puzzled him. So often she had that no-nonsense aura about her. Everything was strictly business and woe betide anyone that didn't toe the line. Then from no-where that wry smile would emerge and she was like a cat playing with a mouse before she devoured it. Despite his confusion he couldn't deny his growing admiration for her intelligence, strength and her ability to maintain command under pressure.

'_Is it as simple as that?' _He mused. _'That she was born to lead and we to follow?'_ Bishop shook his head. _'I don't take orders from anyone; I'm just here for my debt.'_ The small quaver in his heart threw doubt upon his convictions. He needed to finish his business here and get away from Kaede as quickly as possible. He looked down at Karnwyr and saw himself reflected in the wolf's eyes.

"Before… gods forbid, I turn into Casavir."


	7. That Weasely Wizard

I will be away on holiday for the next four weeks, so it will be unlikely that there shall be another regular update in that time. But we'll see... depends on how exciting my holiday is, heh.

* * *

**That Weasely Wizard**

A loud crash startled Bishop from his drunken slumber.

"What in the hells?" He grumbled, wiping the drool from his chin as he raised his head from the table. His neck cracked and Bishop groaned at the stiffness he felt throughout his shoulders and back. He peered bleary-eyed around the common room. The last thing he recalled was that he and Khelgar were deeply engrossed in a drinking contest. Bishop was convinced he was on the verge of winning but it would appear he had passed out instead.

"Dammit Qara you good for nothing, lazy harpy!" Duncan called from the bar and an angry scream issued from the kitchen in reply. Duncan continued to wipe clean the pile of tankards in front of him, slamming each one down on the bar when he had finished. Each impact made Bishop's brain jar in his skull. Once he completed this task Duncan set about rearranging the tables and chairs in the common room. He dragged and pushed the tables around the room, grunting and sweating at the effort. He fussed about with the chairs, shifting them left and right and stepping back to scrutinise the final result. Only to find he was not pleased with the new arrangement and with much gusto set about putting them all right back where he had started. Sal leaned against the bar and watched Duncan struggling with the furniture.

"You and Kaede still fighting then Duncan?" Sal drawled laconically.

"I don't know!" Duncan snapped irritably. "She's not been back for days. I think she's still at Sand's." He collapsed onto the nearest bench with a sigh, wiping the sweat from his haggard face. "I wish she'd come back, I don't trust that weasely wizard."

"And you're the expert on trust, aren't you Duncan?" Bishop taunted as he stretched his aching muscles. Duncan turned, noticing the ranger for the first time.

"What the hells are you still doing here Bishop? Get out of my inn!" Duncan roared and pointed toward the door.

"Duncan you wound me. Didn't you offer hospitality to Kaede and _all _of her companions?"

"That I did, but you've settled your debt." Duncan put his hands on his hips. "You're not travelling with her anymore." He spoke with finality.

"Didn't Kaede tell you?" Bishop asked with mock surprise. "Oh that's right… she isn't speaking to you, is she?" He sneered at Duncan's wounded expression. "Something interesting happened on our way to rescue the farm girl. Seems I did your niece a big favour and now she _owes_ me. I won't leave until it's paid in full."

"She what?" Bishop would never forget the look of shock on Duncan's face; it would keep him entertained for all eternity.

"Seems there's justice in the world after all, eh Duncan?" Bishop leaned against the wall, swinging his feet up onto the table. Watching Duncan trying to come to terms with this news was priceless. Duncan approached Bishop, his hands jittery as he wiped his sweaty palms against his apron.

"Look…" He began, fighting to swallow his pride. "Whatever she owes you, I'll pay it."

"Oh no." Bishop laughed cruelly. "I won't be satisfied by mere _gold_." He leered suggestively.

"You villain." Duncan turned red, his hands balling into fists. "Don't expect me to stand by while…"

"And what _will_ you do Duncan?" Bishop jumped to his feet, towering over the slight elf. The motion made his head spin, but he wasn't about to let a hangover ruin his moment of triumph. "I honoured my debt to you. I was _man_ enough to do that." The truth of his words registered in Duncan's slumped shoulders.

They both turned at the soft shuffle of feet on the floorboards. Elanee and Kaede stood together at the entrance and joy flooded through Duncan at the sight of his niece. Relief turned to remorse as he noted her stony face. Elanee gave Kaede a little nudge and the moon elf bowed her head, unable to look at Duncan. Elanee shrugged apologetically at Duncan and Bishop assumed the druid had been trying to breach the rift between the two.

"I _understand_ why you didn't tell me." Kaede said at length. "But I will need time to…." She broke off, unable to speak further.

"I'm just glad you're back." Duncan admitted as Kaede sat down at the nearest table, pulling her spell book from it's pouch.

'_She's not exactly the forgive and forget type.'_ Bishop rubbed at his calf where Dax had bitten him. He didn't believe Duncan was out of hot water just yet.

Neeshka and Shandra stumbled into the common room and froze at the palpable tension. They looked ready to beat a hasty retreat but Elanee waved them over. They joined the two elves at their table and Shandra's cheeks burned when Kaede looked at her.

'_Still feeling shamed by Neeshka's words, I see.'_ Bishop thought Shandra could do with a bit of humility; she always seemed to think she was the only one in the world with problems. _'We didn't all get to live a peaceful farm existence, not even for a short while.'_ He thought bitterly.

"How about some breakfast?" Elanee suggested cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood in the room. "Duncan?" The Inn keep dragged his eyes away from Kaede at the sound of his name.

"Uhh, sure thing ladies." Duncan hurried to the kitchen to fetch some stew. The very idea of food made Bishop's stomach coil and he groaned.

"Someone got taught a lesson about drinking with a dwarf!" Neeshka crowed gleefully. Shandra's laugh died on her lips when Bishop shot them a murderous glare. "Ooooh does the big, bad Ranger have a big, bad headache?" Neeshka teased, unperturbed by his scowls.

"Don't antagonise him, Neeshka." Kaede said without looking up from her spells. Neeshka and Bishop mirrored each other as they gaped in disbelief at her command. Kaede turned the page of her book, a roguish grin slowly spreading across her lips. "That's _my_ job." The four women cackled, the noise pounding into Bishop's brain. He felt himself turn green and was in desperate need of fresh air. His frantic dash to the door prompted more laughter.

He barely made it to the darkened alley at the side of the Inn, the contents of his stomach plastering the cobblestones as he fell to his knees. Like hell he was going to suffer the indignity of throwing up in front of that bunch of frigid hags. Bishop shivered as he turned around to sit against the cold, stone wall. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming the storm in his stomach. He spat remnants of his sick onto the ground, desperate to have the taste out of his mouth. At length his nausea abated and he pushed himself to his feet. His head was still pounding but at least he felt a little better. Bishop wiped the sweat from his brow as he made his way back into the Flagon.

"I am here because Luskan has accused you of murder." Bishop scowled at the mention of the City of Sails. He looked up to see one of the Neverwinter Nine, Sir Nevalle no less, addressing Kaede. The other women at her table gasped in shock and Grobnar collapsed in a fit of hysterics. Kaede quirked an eyebrow and waited for Nevalle to finish. "An entire village no less. Have you heard of Ember?"

"I travelled through it. I didn't slaughter it."

'_We didn't have time.'_ Bishop mused regretfully as he approached the bar. "Hair of the dog." He told Sal and the bartender shook his head in disapproval. Nonetheless Sal poured him a tankard of ale and passed it across the bar to him.

"I've scraped things from my boot I respect more than Luskan. But we've signed a treaty with them that allows them to dispense Low Justice for any crimes committed on their soil. But I'm not turning over a loyal member of the City Watch to some Luskan dog, on this day or any other." Nevalle continued as Bishop returned to the fireplace where Karnwyr lay curled asleep. Bishop stroked his foot along Karnwyr's furry spine. The wolf stretched and grumbled in his sleep and Bishop smiled as he resumed his seat.

"There must be some way of disproving these claims." Kaede said calmly, not allowing the panic of her companions to overwhelm her reason.

"Your guilt is pre-ordained in a Luskan court." Nevalle returned grimly. "I need you to see Sir Grayson, one of Lord Nasher's most trusted Knights. You're to become his Squire and then you can be tried here in Neverwinter under High Justice." Kaede's eyebrows shot up in surprise, she had not expected that anyone would go to this much effort to protect her from Luskan. "Mind you, if you cannot prove your innocence then you will still face execution." Nevalle stated as though he had picked up her train of thought. "Seek out Grayson, but do not leave the city." Kaede shot Nevalle a look that suggested she did not take kindly to taking orders from him. But she bit her tongue and nodded in assent as he took his leave.

"Joining the Watch turned out to be useful after all." Kaede murmured once Nevalle was gone.

"No way in the hells will I let those Luskans get their hands on you." Duncan growled but Kaede did not acknowledge him.

"What do the Luskans want with you anyway?" Shandra asked meekly.

"I don't know." Kaede shrugged her shoulders. "I killed their agents at the docks, but this reaction seems a bit extreme for something like that."

"Is it? If you have something Luskan wants, they'd kill an entire city for it. They don't care." Kaede's eyes narrowed as Bishop's words sunk home. She rubbed thoughtfully at the scar on her chest. "Give them an excuse and you'll soon find Luskan blades at your throat."

"Uh, Duncan," Sal interjected and pointed toward the door, "Looks like we have another guest."

"Oh as if the day couldn't get any worse." Duncan grumbled and turned to find Sand standing at the entry. Kaede twisted in her seat to follow his gaze. "What do you want Sand?"

"Sand!" Kaede leapt into Sand's embrace, burying her head against his shoulder. The elder moon elf wrapped his arms around Kaede, drawing himself up proudly at this display of affection. Bishop scowled, a jealous pang tugging at his insides. He thought it was bad when Casavir hovered around her but at least she never expressed any actual feelings for the paladin.

"I am here to help your kin." Sand announced smugly.

"Oh really and what's the price? If it's more than half a co-"

"Be quiet Duncan." Kaede snapped, cutting off the Inn keep's words. "You've done me enough harm."

"Kaede…" Bishop relished the pained expression on Duncan's face. Kaede might as well have plunged her knife into his heart.

"I have heard of your troubles with Luskan." Sand grasped Kaede's shoulders, gaining the younger wizard's complete attention.

"Word travels fast." Sal muttered from behind the bar but Sand ignored him.

"Know that if you are sent to Luskan, you will be killed."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kaede grimaced.

"Allow me to act on your behalf. I know you are not guilty of this, but if they should get a hold of you, they will execute you. And when I say execute do not think it will be one clean chop of a headman's axe. Luskan's have all sorts of inventive ways for executing prisoners. I could not…." Sand paused, his voice choked with emotion. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking intently at Kaede. "I _won't_ allow that to happen to you." Neeshka and Shandra exchanged puzzled looks at the unexpected intimacy between Kaede and Sand. Neeshka nudged Elanee beneath the table with her foot, raising her eyebrows at the druid in a fashion that begged her to spill the gossip. Elanee shrugged her shoulders as if there was nothing to tell.

"Ha, put your trust in a hedge wizard and you'll be executed for sure." Qara announced snidely. "I could deal easily with the Luskans." She boasted, oblivious to the looks of scorn she drew from all present.

"Qara your ignorance would cause more damage than you know." Sand returned. "Luskan is not ruled by men, it is ruled by magic. If the Masters of the towers have decided that you be delivered to them then…

"Let the shrivelled old book worms try!" The sorceress shouted defiantly. Sand's eyes narrowed as he looked down his nose at her.

"Whatever spark of magic you think you have you _idiot_ girl, they will bleed from you by demon, spell and curse." He shook his head in dismay. "I would have thought Kaede's self-control might have rubbed off on you. You have much to learn."

"From you and her?" Qara snorted. "I heard what happened at Ember; don't talk to me about control." Qara's mocking retort seemed to rattle Sand's haughty composure.

"Kaede's lack of… restraint is a completely different matter." Sand said tightly.

"Yeah whatever." Qara pouted.

"What do the Masters of the Host-tower want with me?" Kaede looked up at Sand, her brow knotted with confusion.

"I don't know." Sand sighed, giving her shoulders a small squeeze. "But I fear it may have consequence beyond you, beyond me, for much of the realms. Your first priority should be to seek out Sir Grayson. Then we can see about disproving the charges against you."

"Well you seem to have this all figured out." Kaede's smile when she looked at Sand was gentle and full of warmth. Bishop ground his teeth, his lip curling up into a silent snarl.

"Hardly, but foiling Luskan plots is something I relish."

"Thank you Sand." Kaede said earnestly as she leaned in to once again rest against his shoulder.

"I promise I will not let them take you." Sand's lips pressed against the top of Kaede's head and Bishop realised his fists were balled so tight that his nails had drawn blood.

"Let's get this charade over with then." Kaede sighed as she pulled away from Sand. She retrieved her belongings from the table and addressed them all. "Stay here, this shouldn't take long." Elanee nodded in assent as Sand and Kaede left the Inn. Neeshka pounced on Elanee the minute Kaede was out of view.

"Alright El, spill. Don't even try to tell me there's nothing going on there." Neeshka waved her hand at the empty space that Kaede and Sand had recently occupied.

"What even makes you think that I am privy to Kaede's private affairs?" Elanee returned indignantly, her tone indicating that she wouldn't share information with Neeshka even if she did have any.

"Ohhh I don't know, maybe the fact that you're stalking her." Neeshka accused and a slight flush coloured Elanee's olive skin. "Come on, you follow her everywhere!"

"Someone needs to look out for her." Elanee countered as she rose from her seat and fled the Inn. Neeshka fumed as she watched the druid leave.

"That's so damn typical, keeping all they're little secrets to themselves!" Neeshka pouted.

"Neeshka, it's not that big a deal." Shandra muttered tentatively, not understanding why Neeshka was upset.

"Ha! Yeah Shandra, wait until you've travelled with us a little bit longer." The thief grumbled. "Then you'll learn what it's like to not be one of the _elvan elite_. Always on the outside looking in."

"Yes, what an unusual position for a _tiefling_." Qara drawled.

"Shut your yap princess." Neeshka snarled. "No-one asked for your opinion."

"Do you really think it would be different if you were travelling with a group of tieflings and a solitary elf?" Duncan interjected before Qara could form a retort. "You don't think they'd feel left out?" Neeshka's mouth worked silently as she tried to form a counter-argument, but words eluded her.

"Tieflings don't really ever travel together Duncan." Neeshka uttered in resignation.

"What does that tell you?_ Half-breeds _so devious they can't even trust their own kind!" Qara laughed snidely.

"Qara I believe there are pots that need scrubbing in the kitchen." Duncan said pointedly as Neeshka bristled at the sorceress' words. Qara looked ready to argue but thought better of it and retreated to the kitchen. "Neeshka, I just got all the blood cleared off the floor, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh I wouldn't mind at all." Neeshka hissed as she fingered her dagger.

"I think you will find Miss Neeshka that your perception of an Elvan clique rises solely from your own feelings of inadequacy and self-loathing." Grobnar announced boldly. "Or perhaps you are simply jealous because Kaede doesn't have as much time for you anymore." A slight flush swept over Neeshka's cheeks, Grobnar had hit a nerve. "I have not found Kaede or any of the other elves of my acquaintance to be as disdainful as you make them out to be."

"Yeah but Grobnar, you're delusional." Neeshka recovered quickly from her embarrassment and shook off Grobnar's observations as nonsense.

"No, no, no! I am most illusional." Grobnar stamped his foot emphatically. "Which sadly has been the greatest setback in my search for the ever elusive Wendersnaven! One must certainly be delusional should they hope to catch sight of them."

"I rest my case…." Neeshka rolled her eyes and turned back to her breakfast.

"The Wendersnaven are cautious creatures, they will not reveal themselves to just anyone. And yet they are here amongst us, without a doubt. I cannot shake the feeling that we are being constantly watched, that there is someone looking over us. But if so, why can we never see them? Perhaps we are their delusion…"

"Karnwyr." Bishop called as Grobnar continued to rant. The wolf's ears perked up and he raised his head to look at Bishop. The ranger pointed at Grobnar and grinned, knowing that Karnwyr understood his intent before he had voiced it. "Breakfast." Karnwyr rolled to his feet and stalked silently toward Grobnar. The gnome never even saw the wolf coming as Karnwyr hunched low, preparing to pounce.

"Look out!" Duncan's alarm cry came too late as Karnwyr pushed off from the floor.

"Huh?" Grobnar uttered in confusion as he turned, only to be smothered by a large bundle of fur and muscle. Grobnar screamed from under the shaggy wolf, waving his hands frantically as Karnwyr growled and snapped at the bard.

"Whoa, back now you beastie! Back!" Duncan roared as he tried to fend off the wolf and free Grobnar. Karnwyr latched onto Grobnar's leg, shaking the gnome savagely as he pulled his prey away from Duncan. The Inn keep tried to prise Karnwyr off and snatched his hand back just in time as those glistening canines grazed the edge of his skin. "Damn you Bishop, call him off!" Duncan commanded over Grobnar's howling.

"Bishop!" Neeshka and Shandra added their voices to the cacophony but the ranger did not hear them as he sat brooding in his corner. All he could think about was the smug look on Sand's face as Kaede had wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against the other moon elf. Bishop had always thought Kaede's interest in Sand had been pragmatic. That she was stringing him along, much as she had Duncan, in order to gain his help. But he knew he hadn't imagined the genuine affection in her eyes, in the way her hands stroked along Sand's back.

'_I can't believe she could even bear to touch him.' _Bishop snorted in disgust. Duncan had appeared at his side and reached out take hold of him, but Bishop's hand caught Duncan's before the inn keep could grasp him. Red lines marked Duncan's hand where Karnwyr's teeth had grazed him but failed to break the skin. Bishop looked into Duncan's wide eyes and saw the same panic marking Neeshka and Shandra's face as well. Bishop rose to his feet, the stench of their fear suffocating him.

"Karnwyr." He commanded and the wolf dropped Grobnar immediately, returning to Bishop's side. The gnome lay on the floor whimpering, covered in gashes and bruises, his clothes torn to shreds. Karnwyr had caused no permanent physical harm but Bishop knew he'd affected everyone in the room on a psychological level. How quickly they had all forgotten who he was and what he was capable of.

'_So trusting.' _Bishop sneered at them all as he released Duncan's hand and brushed past the Inn keep. _'This ought to get her attention.' _He thought as he strolled from the Flagon. His smile faded as his thoughts drifted again to Kaede; for now he could not think of her without Sand. Always standing beside her, holding her, possessing her. Bishop had a claim to her and he could not stand idly by as others touched what was his._ 'She belongs to me!'_


	8. Naturally Noble

**Naturally Noble**

Bishop crawled up the small rise and tentatively peered into the valley below. He could hear the faint crackle of Kaede's campfire, the moon elf illuminated by the flickering light. Dax danced around the small ring of flame, jumping and twisting as he snatched moths out of the air. Inky darkness closed in around the small camp and Bishop laid at ease. Despite her superior eyesight even Kaede wouldn't detect him in this gloom; unless he made a racket.

Her spell book lay open and neglected on her lap, for Kaede's eyes stared into the flames before her. She chewed at her lip in that unconscious fashion of hers; seen only when Kaede was caught up in her thoughts. It was strange to Bishop to see her features so serene and relaxed. As vastly different from her usual stony countenance as one of her withering scowls. Without that scheming twinkle in her eyes or the determined tightness about her mouth she seemed almost a different person. This was Kaede unmasked, vulnerable, her defensive barriers gone. Bishop wondered if she ever freely shared her exposed self with anyone.

'_With Sand?' _He scowled at the thought. Bishop had caught glimpses of her like this from time to time but always as soon as she realised she was being observed, up went those walls, blocking out the world. _'No-one gets in.' _He concluded. _'Even when she's friendly and charming, it's still just a mask.' _Bishop wondered why she hid herself away from prying eyes. He was the expert at keeping people at arm's length, but he doubted her reasons were the same as his own. All his life he had been abused and betrayed by those closest to him, from what he had learned of Kaede's past there was no evidence that she had ever suffered the same.

A twig snapped in the darkness behind Bishop and he pressed himself against the ground, holding his breath and hoping this stumbling visitor would pass him by. Khelgar's low chuckle indicated that he would have no such luck.

"Didn't expect to see _you_ here lad." The dwarf joined him on the ground, peering over the rise. Bishop fought back a scowl, if Khelgar knew Bishop was unhappy at being discovered then he was sure to tell everyone. He'd left Karnwyr back at the Inn, guarding his door, knowing it would fool the others into thinking he was asleep in his bed. It would all be for naught if Khelgar decided to reveal the truth, which he would if he thought it would torment the Ranger.

"Luskan won't wait for this matter to go to trial." Bishop whispered grimly, hoping that Khelgar would buy his excuse.

"Had the same feeling m'self." Khelgar admitted, letting Bishop's motives slide without further scrutiny. "Tis boring waiting at the Flagon. How come she gets to have all the fun?" Khelgar jerked his chin toward Kaede and grinned mischievously.

"You're not the only one." Bishop pointed across the glade and Khelgar squinted in an effort to identify the figure lurking in the dark beyond the tree-line.

"Elanee?" Khelgar guessed randomly and Bishop nodded. "Well that's no surprise. S'pose his holiness is here too." Bishop frowned at the mention of Casavir and Khelgar chuckled again. "Yeh feathers are easily ruffled lad. Casavir has nothin' for yeh to be envious of."

"Like I care who she sleeps with." Bishop tried to sound indifferent and felt like wiping the knowing smile off Khelgar's face.

"What I'm telling yeh is, she ain't. Not with Sand either." Khelgar studied Bishop's reaction closely. He seemed to take his cues from Kaede and enjoyed provoking the snarling ranger.

"Then it must have been her twin throwing herself at him this morning." Bishop grumbled.

"Nah… I had the truth from the druid." Khelgar's eyebrows shot up defensively at the sceptical look he received from Bishop. "I can be very persuasive. Convinced yeh to drink with me didn't I?" Bishop had to grant him that. "She said there was nothin' going on between Kaede and those two. They're not her type. Can't say I blame her, I honestly think one prefers prayers and the other potions, over a hot-blooded woman." Khelgar shook his head disdainfully.

"Mmhmm. And why are you telling me this?" Bishop rolled onto his back, watching the stars blink in and out of view as clouds drifted lazily across the night sky.

"I think the two of yeh could do with a lay." The dwarf whispered with mock sincerity. "Might improve _both_ your temperaments." He snickered quietly to himself and Bishop's jaw clenched involuntarily.

"I get laid plenty." He ground out between his teeth.

"Come now laddie. Yeh know as well as I that paying for it ain't as satisfying as winning it through your own charm and guile." Khelgar poked him in the ribs with his stubby fingers and Bishop fought the urge to break them. This wasn't Grobnar he was dealing with, Khelgar was a fierce fighter and not one to be bullied.

"I don't need to pay for it. She owes me remember?"

"Oh yeah and I guarantee that'll be even less fun than one-a-ya whores!" Bishop clapped his hand over the dwarf's mouth, his eyes glowing fiercely in silent rebuke. Bishop twisted his head around to see if Kaede had heard Khelgar's outburst. She appeared to be deeply engrossed with the notes in her book and Bishop relaxed, laying back against the grass and removing his hand from Khelgar's mouth.

'_I think I'd find it satisfying.' _He thought to himself although Khelgar's words had birthed a nagging doubt in his mind.

"Faint heart ne'er won fair lady." Khelgar intoned softly.

"What are you babbling about?" Bishop snapped as he closed his eyes, growing tired of Khelgar's constant prodding.

"Ehh, yeh know all those bard tales about how women like men who are daring, who fight for 'em to prove their devotion." Khelgar himself didn't seem convinced that this was a wise course of action. "Rescuing them from vicious orcs or hungry dragons."

"Khelgar… she _is_ the dragon." Khelgar tutted quietly at Bishop's retort.

"Yeh shouldn't be afraid to try the old fashioned approach, yeh might be surprised." Bishop would have asked him what he meant but Khelgar started beside him. "Here now, that lass truly has no sense. Sweet enough I rightly own, but addle-brained as a gnome in a toy shop." Bishop rolled back onto his stomach and followed Khelgar's pointing finger. There was Shandra, stumbling through the darkness toward Kaede's camp. Kaede grimaced as she watched the farm girl approach, flipping her spell book closed and sliding it back into it's snug leather pouch.

"What are you doing here Shandra? I'm meant to be alone." Kaede's curt words rang clearly through the quiet glade.

"Well the way trouble follows you I couldn't let you stay out here by yourself." Shandra fidgeted under Kaede's unwavering gaze, lurking on the perimeter of the camp as though she was waiting for permission to enter that small ring of light.

"I can handle myself." Kaede stated plainly. "And a lot easier if I don't have to worry about keeping you safe too." Kaede's tone was devoid of emotion, neither mocking or chastising Shandra, but the words themselves still caused the farm girl to bristle indignantly. She hesitated and looked ready to give up and leave, but in the end Shandra took a determined step into the camp.

"Look… I know we started off on the wrong foot." Shandra took another step forward and Kaede watched her with interest. "But I want to prove to you that I'm not ungrateful and that I'm not a burden. If you'll help me, I'm willing to learn." Shandra seemed sincere and this resonated with Kaede as the elf pondered the girl's words.

"Alright Shandra." Kaede said at length and Shandra's shoulders dropped slightly in relief. "But don't expect me to go easy on you. Because the enemies you face in life certainly won't." Kaede's eyes blazed in warning and Bishop caught himself nodding in agreement.

"I understand and I swear I'll do whatever you ask of me." Shandra agreed eagerly as she plonked herself down next to Kaede.

"Poor girl, she has no idea what she's in for." Khelgar muttered and Bishop looked at him quizzically. "I think Kaede's definition of easy might differ just a tiny bit from Shandra's. Don't get me wrong, Highcliff's no picnic, but compared to the Mere…" Khelgar weighed one hand against the other, indicating that he thought Highcliff was far ahead of West Harbour in terms of safe living.

"I'm not completely helpless in a fight." Shandra continued, provoking a wry smile from Kaede.

"Handy with a pitchfork are you?" The elf drawled gleefully.

"Hey!" Shandra bridled at the insult. "I had to chase off wild animals and lizard folk on a regular basis I'll have you know."

"Calm down Shandra, I was just teasing. I'm a farmer too after all."

"Yeah right." Shandra muttered sceptically.

"No really." Kaede insisted. "What do you think I did in West Harbour?" The question seemed to catch Shandra by surprise, clearly she had never thought much about where Kaede came from or what she had done in the past.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Attended hero school or something." Shandra added playfully. Kaede pursed her lips and fell silent, unamused by Shandra's attempted humour. Bishop was just as confused as Shandra by Kaede's sudden change in temper.

'_I guess I'd be offended if someone called me a hero.' _He supposed. The problem with Kaede was that she kept herself so closed off it was impossible to know exactly what would upset her. _'Truly I think she just doesn't tolerate anyone making light of her.' _Which was hypocritical considering the snide remarks she liked to fling about. Shandra cleared her throat nervously and examined her shoes, unsettled by Kaede's relentless gaze.

"So then, what did you do in West Harbor?" Shandra asked meekly.

"I learned to survive." Kaede stated plainly.

"Survive?" Shandra bravely plunged ahead with her questions.

"Harbormen are nothing if not survivalists. Those that live to see the next generation grow have much knowledge to impart. I learned how to fish, raise a pig, grow a crop, identify herbs to treat ailments, that sort of thing." Kaede shrugged as if all these things should be common knowledge. "Tarmas taught me to read, write and to manipulate the Ether. Fighting and leading men I learned in the Militia. But the Mere itself taught me the most valuable lessons." Kaede's eyes returned to the fire, as though she was gazing back upon her past. "It taught me to cope with death and suffering. I learned that life is harsh, so in turn I became equally as harsh, because that's the only way to survive."

Shandra couldn't mask her expression of horror and Bishop smirked. He turned to Khelgar, planning to ask him if he also thought that Shandra was beginning to regret asking Kaede to teach her. The frown on Khelgar's face stopped him short, it seemed Kaede's words concerned him as much as they had struck fear into the heart of Shandra. Bishop snorted quietly, he agreed one hundred percent with Kaede's philosophy.

"I see." Shandra stammered, desperate to break the silence that had settled between the two women. "And what about your father?"

"My _foster_-father." Kaede's voice swept over them like a hail of ice. "What about him?" She dared Shandra to speak further.

"W-well, I mean, you don't talk about him much, but he must have taught you something too?" Shandra's words came tumbling out, tripping over one another.

"Daeghun…" Kaede replied tersely and Bishop saw a flicker of sadness pass over Kaede's face, gone so quickly he thought he might have imagined it, "is Daeghun." Kaede said with finality and Shandra had enough sense to not probe further.

"What do you know about..." Bishop bit off the rest of his query, he could hear someone new approaching the camp. He tensed as three men stepped from the gloom and marched toward Kaede, murderous intent written plainly on their scarred faces.

"We didn't know the girl was gonna be here." Spoke the shortest of the three, yet clearly the leader. "Lucky night for us boys, two to share instead of one." He shot the women a lascivious smile as his weapon appeared in his hand. "I call first go at the blonde, I wager she's a screamer." His companions laughed and Shandra quivered slightly, overwhelmed by their naked cruelty.

"Don't be doing anything foolish lad." Khelgar warned Bishop as the Ranger tensed into a low crouch. "She'll not thank yeh for it."

"These aren't just some rabble outlaws." Bishop hissed, not taking his eyes off the three men. "They're Luskan assassins." He was frustrated that Kaede's companions continued to underestimate how determined and vicious Luskan's rulers could be in achieving their wicked aim.

"These numbers are unfair." Kaede's steady voice brought all eyes to her. "Shandra back off to even it up." Khelgar chuckled at the sight of Kaede's wry smile.

"Bold as brass, that's m'girl." The dwarf muttered proudly.

"Pretty full of yourself aint-ya? We'll wipe that smile off your face soon enough." The leader of the assassin's snarled as he and his men began to close on Kaede and Shandra. Bishop pushed himself off the ground and immediately found Khelgar's meaty hand drawing him back down.

"Settle down there Ranger." Khelgar warned him again.

"You came all the way out here just to see her butchered?" Bishop snarled, his words drawing a gleeful smile from Khelgar.

"Not I, but I thought yeh…" Khelgar trailed off suggestively as Bishop turned red. "There's only three of them." The dwarf shrugged, changing tack. "Have a little faith."

"Fine, what do I care if she gets killed." Bishop shook Khelgar's hand off.

"Yeah, right." Khelgar drawled knowingly and Bishop glared at him.

"Stay behind me Shandra." Kaede commanded the farm girl. Shandra stepped closer to Kaede and drew the short sword that hung at her waist. She gripped it firmly and tried to adopt a confident stance.

"I can take care of myself." Shandra re-affirmed but to Bishop it was clear the girl had never faced foes such as these before. He wondered if she had ever actually killed a man before.

"Don't forget, I need your blood." Kaede remarked. "I'd hate for it to be wasted on these fools."

"Gee thanks. Gods only know why I thought I'd like to keep _you_ company." Shandra grimaced in determination, her eyes sparkling with defiance. She'd fight these men tooth and nail, just to prove herself to Kaede. One of the assassin's broke away from the others, a great burly beast of a man. He rushed toward Kaede with a fearsome roar, his jagged blade glinting in the moonlight. Dax appeared on Kaede's shoulder and Bishop blinked in surprise, he hadn't even seen the weasel move away from the campfire. Kaede smirked as Dax leapt at the assassin, latching onto his large, bald head. The assassin stopped in his tracks, emitting a shriek of pain as Dax swiftly gouged his eyes out. Blood streamed down his face as he frantically tried to pry the weasel off.

"Oooh nasty, almost feel sorry for him." Khelgar remarked beside Bishop. The crackle of lightning cut through the glade and the would-be assassin crumpled to the ground. Dax growled as he continued to rend the man's exposed flesh and sent another ripple of electricity shooting through his body. Bishop knew that Dax could have killed the assassin but had instead chosen to prolong his suffering.

'_Or is it Kaede's decision?' _Bishop pondered, registering the malicious glee that spread across Kaede's features. The two remaining assassin's gaped at their companion. Bishop doubted that they felt fear, for they were hardened veterans who would have seen countless gruesome deaths. Even so they had clearly never witnessed anything like this before. The sight had given them pause, which must have been Kaede's intent, using this moment of distraction to cast a spell.

The leader recovered in time, managing to resist her spell but his companion caught the full brunt of it, his body igniting like dry timber. He screamed and dropped to the ground, rolling in an attempt to quell the flames. Kaede's second spell missed it's target as she ducked to avoid the blade that would have decapitated her. The leader had quickly closed the distance between them, realising his error in giving Kaede time to cast. Now he pressed forward with a furious attack, driving Kaede back as she struggled to deflect his blows. Kaede was a fair swordswoman but she was clearly outmatched.

"Hrrrm, this one is a wizard killer." Khelgar mused and Bishop saw a hint of concern creeping into the dwarf's face. "How many hired swords do yeh know have learned to deflect magic?"

"I told you Khelgar, these men have trained for years to kill anything that lives. Think of the number of mages in Luskan, all trying to climb their way to the top by any means necessary. What good is an assassin in Luskan if he can't handle a wizard?" Bishop scowled, Kaede was managing to hold her own but it was only a matter of time. Sooner or later she would make a mistake or grow tired, Bishop didn't think she had the stamina to outlast her opponent. Shandra was inching closer to the duelling pair clearly trying to determine what she could do to help Kaede. Bishop wanted to tell her to hold still, if Shandra tried to attack she'd probably just get in Kaede's way and get them both killed.

"Behind you Shandra!" Kaede grunted and Shandra turned on her heel. The third assassin was trying to rise from the ground, his clothes still smouldering and his skin blistered red and black. Shandra leapt toward him and awkwardly plunged her sword into his back before he could even manage to defend himself. She dropped to the ground in shock as the assassin went limp beside her. Bishop spared her barely a glance so intent was he on Kaede's battle.

Kaede's sabre flashed through the air as she fought desperately to protect herself and try to gain the upper hand. At last she drew her kukri, realising that she could not break open the assassin's defence with only one blade. The assassin didn't even break his attack as she brandished the sharp knife, so confident that his technique could handle anything she threw at him. Suddenly he dove to the ground, rolling to keep clear of Kaede's blades as Dax swiped through the air the assassin had recently occupied.

"Good instincts." Khelgar admitted, watching the weasel land lightly and turn snarling toward the last man standing. Kaede wasted no time, the words of a spell tumbling from her lips the instant the assassin had moved away from her. A grunt of frustration replaced the end of the spell as the assassin leapt toward her, his deadly blade crashing down against her crossed swords. His weight pushed her downward til she was almost upon her knees but just as swiftly he moved away again, dodging another pass from Dax. Kaede hadn't even regained her balance before she began her intonation and Bishop caught himself rising from the ground again in anticipation.

'_She has to finish the spell this time. Finish it!' _Bishop willed silently. Dax was relentless in his assault, determined to keep the assassin away from Kaede until her casting was complete. The killer swatted at Dax with his sword, just catching the weasel's hind and flinging him out of the way. Eldritch energy sizzled over the assassin's head as he frantically threw himself to the ground. Kaede leapt at him, her sabre grazing against his chain mail as he rolled sideways. His blade cut toward her neck but she caught it with her kukri, freeing her sabre from the earth at the same moment. Kaede unleashed a torrent of strikes and Bishop's breath caught in his throat as the assassin dodged and deflected them all. He spun suddenly, his legs crashing into Kaede's and she tumbled over backward.

"No!" Shandra shouted in alarm, retrieving her sword and running toward the assassin who had leapt back to his feet.

"Stay back!" Kaede commanded and Shandra stopped in her tracks as the assassin slashed down at Kaede. She brought her kukri up to deflect the blow but Kaede was too slow to react, Shandra had distracted her just long enough. The angle of her defence was wrong and the assassin's blade glanced off her knife and slashed downward into her left forearm. Kaede's body coiled in reflex as she bit back a scream and thrust her sabre at the assassin. He jerked his sword free and calmly stepped away from her futile counter-attack.

"Kaede!" Shandra shrieked, her eyes wide with fearful certainty that she was about to witness Kaede's death. The assassin leered at Shandra as he raised his sword menacingly.

"Scream for me blondie." He hissed at the farm girl. "Not so cocky now, huh bitch?" He spat at Kaede and Bishop realised his bow had sprung into his hands. He didn't hesitate but knocked an arrow against the bow and drew the string. In the corner of his eye he saw Khelgar nod, all humour chased from the dwarf's expression. Bishop heard both women gasp as the arrow struck the assassin between the eyes and the man keeled over. Kaede dropped her sabre and lay back in relief, panting heavily as she clutched at her arm. Blood ran from the long gash, dripping from the elbow as she held it aloft. A considerable amount had already soaked into the earth beneath her.

"Shandra. My pack." Kaede uttered feebly, breaking Shandra from her shock. Shandra grabbed Kaede's pack from near the camp-fire and brought it to her. Kaede rummaged inside and withdrew a wad of bandage. She unfurled one end and began to try to wrap it around her arm.

"Let me." Shandra insisted, prying the bandage from Kaede's fingers. The wizard fought her briefly but relinquished in the end.

"Make sure it's tight." Kaede instructed Shandra and the farm-girl nodded.

"Is Dax…?"

"He's fine." Kaede replied before Shandra could complete her query. Bishop could see no sign of the familiar. By the time Shandra finished wrapping Kaede's forearm blood was already seeping through the white bandage.

"We need to get help."

"You need to leave." Kaede bluntly informed Shandra.

"What? I can't leave you now, you're going to bleed to death!" Shandra waved at the blood that had pooled on the ground and Kaede's clothes.

"You're not supposed to be here." Kaede insisted as she struggled to sit up. "Grayson won't be far off, if he finds you here then this night is forfeit. And all this," Kaede swept her arm around to indicate the three dead men and her own wound, "was for nothing."

"You're crazy, you were attacked, they won't care about me being here." Shandra crossed her arms, determined to stay put.

"Could you just _think_ for a moment, please?" Kaede snapped. "I don't want to get shipped off to Luskan to be killed because Torio Claven argued that _technically_ I'm not a Squire because _you_ were here during the Vigil."

"They wouldn't, that's too absurd." Shandra faltered.

"Luskan slaughtered the village of Ember and framed me for it. They sent assassins to interrupt a sacred Neverwinter rite and apparently rape and murder me. I don't know why, but they seem determined to kill me. I can't afford to give them any excuse, any opening, because I honestly think they'll go to any length. Besides I don't think I'll be alone." Kaede nodded at the arrow protruding from the assassin's head.

"Elanee?" Shandra asked. Kaede shrugged indifferently and Shandra rose to her feet. "Alright then, I'm leaving, but don't you move around."

"Wait, take this." Kaede handed her sabre to Shandra. "You need to pull that arrow out." Shandra grimaced at the thought as she knelt next to the corpse. "Break off the shaft first, then pull the arrow out the other side." Shandra nodded, gripping the end of the arrow and snapping it off. She lifted the assassin's head and tugged on the arrowhead, pulling it free. "Now replace it with the sword."

"Is this really…?" Shandra didn't seem pleased with the idea of desecrating a corpse in this fashion.

"Just do it, a gaping hole in his head is as suspicious as an arrow." Shandra lined the end of the blade up with the wound and grunted as she forced the blade through the assassin's skull. His head rolled to one side under the weight of the sword as Shandra drew her hands away from it in revulsion. Kaede held out her right hand and Shandra retrieved the broken arrow for her.

"Alright then, dawn isn't far off. I'll leave you now." Shandra retrieved her own bloodied short sword and stumbled back into the darkness of the glade. Kaede cradled her injured arm against her chest as she watched Shandra leave. She twirled the arrow shaft in her hands, examining the feathers on the end. Bishop saw her mouth twist as though she was pained.

'_Guess she recognises it.' _He thought. _'You'd think she'd be happier that I saved her life.'_ Kaede cocked her head slightly and Bishop suspected she was trying to secretly locate the origin point of the arrow.

"Heh, she's lookin' for us." Khelger confirmed Bishop's assumption. "The tree-hugger must be beside herself." He chuckled.

"How so?" Bishop asked automatically.

"Does she run over and heal Kaede, or does she obey Kaede's orders and stay away? In any case, guess Casavir weren't here after all. Orders or not, couldn't imagine him standin' by while three ruffians threaten his fragile little ladies." Khelgar scoffed. "Well I'm gonna head back to the Flagon, give the two of yeh some quality time together." Bishop growled as Khelgar slithered away from him, chuckling as he disappeared into the fading night.

Bishop crawled further up the hill and crossed his arms in front of his prone body, resting his chin on his wrist. Kaede still clutched the arrow shaft in her hand and Bishop wondered what she was thinking. She curled further into a ball and he realised she must be feeling chilled after losing so much blood. The fight had driven her away from the warm circle of the fire. Kaede shoved the arrow into her pack and pulled it onto her back. Feebly she rose to her feet despite Shandra's command to not move and staggered toward the fire. Bishop's heart skipped a beat when he thought she might topple into the fire completely given how wobbly her legs were but she managed to settle herself safely back onto the ground. Kaede's deep blue skin had turned ashen and clammy and Bishop looked to the horizon, willing the sun to rise.

'_Of all the foolish ways to die.' _Sitting and bleeding out when help is at hand and for such stupid reasons. _'Who gives a damn about the Vigil, Torio can argue til she's blue in the face about whether she's really a Squire or not.' _Moving to the fire hadn't helped, Kaede was still hugging herself into a little ball, shivering and swaying._ 'I'll have her out of Neverwinter before the Luskans can ever get their hands on her.' _Bishop hesitated, he couldn't bring himself to go down there and help her. _'I don't care.' _He told himself and tried to look away. His heart raced and he was overwhelmed by a sudden wash of fear. Bishop didn't know which was greater, the fear that she would die, or the fear of what it would mean if he tried to save her. _'It wouldn't mean anything…'_

"Ha! Wouldn't that just irk Duncan if I saved her life on top of her already hefty debt?" Bishop's laugh was hollow and did nothing to relieve the pounding of his heart. Kaede toppled backwards in a faint and Bishop raced toward her, no more time for contemplation. He gathered her into his arms, pressing her lips against his cheek. Bishop let out a ragged sigh of relief when he felt the flutter of her faint breath against his stubbled skin. Elanee skidded to her knees beside him and Bishop recoiled when he remembered he was not alone with Kaede.

"Gods, I shouldn't have waited." Elanee continued to silently berate herself as she wrapped her slender hands around Kaede's wounded forearm. The druid closed her eyes and concentrated on her spell, her voice ringing clearly through the quiet glade. A faint glow enveloped Kaede's arm and dispersed. "I've stopped the bleeding but that's all I can do. I left it too late, I should've done it straight away, straight away…" Tears gathered in the corner of Elanee's eyes as she stroked Kaede's cold, pallid cheek.

"So what can we do?" Bishop asked and Elanee looked up at him, her brows drawing together in confusion, as though she hadn't even realised who was there until now and certainly hadn't expected him of all Kaede's companions.

"Keep her warm and wait. Lay her down here on her side, keep her wounded arm up." Bishop did as Elanee instructed and watched the wood elf lay down beside Kaede, pulling herself close against the wizard. "You need to give your own warmth to her." She motioned to Bishop to follow her example and he hesitantly snuggled up behind Kaede. He stiffened when he felt Elanee's hand grasp his back, pulling the three of them even closer. "When dawn breaks we must leave, but until then…" Khelgar had been right, Elanee seemed terribly distraught over Kaede's injury. "Thankyou Bishop." Elanee's weepy eyes were boring into him and Bishop shifted uncomfortably.

"What for?" He grumbled, unable to look at her.

"It was your arrow, was it not?" Her bony fingers stroked his back making him even more uneasy." I thought you hated Kaede, but I guess this means…"

"It doesn't mean anything!" Bishop snarled and Elanee blinked in surprise. He snapped his mouth shut, angry that he had lost control, more furious that he had gotten himself into this situation. _'What the hell am I doing here anyway?' _They lay in silence, Kaede occasionally shivering between them as Elanee stared and Bishop fumed. The lilting chorus of birdsong interrupted their silent vigil, heralding the long-awaited dawn.

"It's time." Elanee said and Bishop rolled away from Kaede. His body was stiff from lying so long in one position on the cold ground, his clothes damp from the morning mist that had rolled into the valley. Without a word or glance at the two women he returned to his lookout on the hill. He knelt on the ground and saw Elanee reach the safety of the tree line just as Sir Grayson trotted into view. Upon spying the bodies strewn on the ground Grayson kicked his horse into a canter and pulled up sharply near the camp.

"Larkspur!" Grayson gave Kaede a shake, trying to wake her. He gathered the slight elf into his arms and slung her over his horse. Grayson gave the three corpses a quick inspection before hauling himself into the saddle. Bishop could see the anger on the Knight's face as he surveyed the camp for a final time before he dug his heels into his mount and sped toward Neverwinter.

As the hoof beats faded into the distance, Elanee emerged once again from her hiding place. Reverently she retrieved Kaede's blades and her backpack. She glanced up to where Bishop stood on the small rise and he scowled in return before turning on his heel and beginning the long trek back to the Inn.


	9. A Woodland Walk

A Woodland Walk

'_Look at me dammit!' _Bishop's amber eyes bored into Kaede's back, he knew she sensed it and yet still she ignored him. Casavir had scowled at Bishop every minute since they had left Neverwinter and Elanee would not stop studying him with her sad, soulful eyes. From Grobnar, Neeskha and Shandra he sensed the fearful, nervous glances; they feared that his black mood would lead to another wolf attack. Even worse was the knowing smirk plastered on Khelgar's scruffy face, accompanied by the occasional wink. Then there was Sand. Sand who had eyes only for Kaede, fretting over her injury, scolding her for putting herself in danger.

All of these he endured; Sand, the scowl and the smirk he could ignore, they mattered not to him. But what he couldn't abide, what set his teeth to grinding, was that Kaede refused to acknowledge him. Not a word spoken nor a glance given. Not since that first look when she had returned to the Flagon, fresh from meeting Torio and Nasher. Her skin still pallid despite being seen by Nasher's own personal healer, her legs still wobbly. Surrounded by her companions, all of them clamouring to ask what had happened, was she alright, was she safe from Luskan? Amongst the furore their eyes had met and everything else faded out of existence. The din could not compete with the pounding of Bishop's heart, the blood roaring in his ears.

'_What did I see?' _The question that had gnawed at Bishop's insides from the moment her gaze had slid away from him. Days of wondering, of confusion as they had marched from Neverwinter toward Port Llast, seeking the answer to the destruction of Ember. All this time Bishop strived to seek his own private answer to the mystery that was Kaede. _'Look at me again. I don't understand.' _He had braced himself, prepared for her anger or resentment. She knew it was his arrow that had saved her and Bishop had expected to be confronted by her. He wasn't foolish enough to expect expressions of gratitude, not even a word of thanks. He had thought she would shrug off his help, maybe even hurl a few acerbic remarks at him, perhaps a playful insult. But none of these things greeted him and in her eyes there was no resentment, no vicious sparkle. Bishop didn't know what he had seen in her expression but no-one had ever looked at him like that before. Now she was avoiding him altogether.

Bishop could appreciate her sombre mood, it wasn't every day that you faced death. Kaede had narrowly escaped it twice in one evening and she had withdrawn inside herself. So while she was now speaking but rarely to her other companions, only Bishop was being exclusively ignored and avoided. This fact had not gone unnoticed by the others which explained the growing tension and fear exhibited by certain parties. They all knew that when Bishop felt slighted by Kaede it inevitably led to cruel and violent outbursts from the Ranger.

No-one had seen hide nor hair of Dax in days, leaving Grobnar in a near permanent state of hysteria. Obtuse as the gnome could be, even he knew he was Bishop's favoured choice after Dax to suffer the Ranger's ire. Hence Grobnar clung to either Elanee or Casavir nearly twenty-four hours a day, instinctively knowing that even Bishop wouldn't dare harm him in front of them. Whether it was because Bishop feared the Druid and the Paladin, or because they were the only two with the patience to humour Grobnar, none of the companions could be sure.

Bishop shifted against the trunk, trying to find a more comfortable spot to recline against. As usual he was sitting in the shadows just beyond the light of their camp. Years of sleeping outdoors without a fire had conditioned him against the cold and with Karnwyr splayed across his legs Bishop was warm enough. Khelgar approached, bringing two bowls of stew with him. It was a bit of a ritual, as Bishop did not want to approach the others anymore than they wanted him near. Yet they couldn't deny him food, he was the one that provided them with fresh meat after all. So it was that Khelgar was sent with Bishop's portion, being as the dwarf was the only one willing to keep Bishop company. It was an arrangement that suited everyone in the end.

"Here lad." Khelgar handed Bishop his dinner and settled near the Ranger. Bishop nodded slightly in thanks as he took the proffered bowl. Once again Bishop felt several pairs of eyes on them, no doubt wondering how Khelgar could even bear to be near him. "Eh, don't mind them." Khelgar muttered as if he could read Bishop's mind. "Less we gotta share of my private stock." Khelgar winked at him and produced the bottle of ale that Khelgar kept hidden in his belt pouch. Bishop smirked and dug into his stew as Karnwyr lifted his head and sniffed at Khelgar's bowl. Khelgar pulled his meal out of Karnwyr's reach and the wolf studied the dwarf.

"Yeh've had yours yeh bloody greedy animal." Khelgar growled and Karnwyr settled back against Bishop's legs, deciding that stew wasn't worth fighting over; especially since he'd already had a whole rabbit to himself.

"Here, Kaede." Shandra had brought Kaede's own dinner to her and the wizard turned from her muted conversation with Elanee. Bishop scoffed, he didn't know why they bothered to whisper when they were speaking Elvish anyway. Unless it was something they didn't even care for Sand or Khelgar to overhear. The thought made him even more curious to know what was being said.

"Wait!" Sand cried out and hurried to Kaede's side, producing one of his noxious potions. "You need to drink this before you eat, you know that." Sand scolded Kaede as he pulled the stopper out. Kaede wrinkled her nose in disgust, reluctant to take the potion from Sand. "It'll help you regain your strength. You do want to get better, don't you?" Kaede winced in reply and grasped the small bottle of murky liquid. Sand crossed his arms and peered imperiously down at her; he wasn't going to leave until he saw her drink the whole thing.

Kaede sighed and studied the potion, for a brief moment she looked as though she would have preferred death to drinking Sand's restoratives. She threw her head back and tipped the entire contents out, her cheeks swelling as she held the liquid in her mouth. Kaede took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she willed herself to swallow the potion. She gulped it down and remained frozen with her eyes closed and lips pursed as a small whimper emerged from her throat. Sand nodded in satisfaction and walked away as Kaede opened her eyes.

"So uh… what's going on then?" Khelgar's eyes shifted from Kaede to Bishop and back. Bishop returned his attention to his stew and shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bishop mashed a piece of carrot with his spoon, pushing the remainder of his food around the bowl. Suddenly he had lost his appetite. "Has El… did the druid say anything to you?"

"Anything specific?" Khelgar seemed surprised by Bishop's question and scratched his head in thought. Bishop didn't want to confess what had happened after Khelgar left the glade, but he guessed that Elanee mustn't have told anyone what transpired.

'_Has she told Kaede? Is that what they are whispering about?' _Bishop tried to shake off his paranoia, but he couldn't escape it.

"She told me that, though Kaede might not own it, the lass is doubtin' her own strength. Not the best thing right now, bein' that she's gotta stand up in trial against that Luskan harpy." Khelgar was studying Bishop closely. He didn't know why but something about Khelgar's expression made him uncomfortable. "I'm not really buyin' that though. M'girl yonder has faced death a'fore." Khelgar jerked his chin at Kaede. "I think it'd take more'n losin' ta some ruffians ta shake her confidence like this. Seems ta me there must be somethin' else buzzin' round in that restless brain a hers. Sure enough she's unsettled, even the gnome has sense enough ta see it. Which is why he ain't runnin' to her for protection every time yeh clap eyes on him." Khelgar grinned at this last admission, he had little love for Grobnar.

"So… you're saying you think Elanee is lying?" Bishop was sceptical, straight-laced Elanee couldn't lie about anything.

"I'm sayin' it's clear Kaede is ruffled. What'd also be clear ta a blind man is that she's been avoidin' you like the plague. Which on the road, in a party small as this, is nigh on impossible. So… with my not so great powers of deduction I've concluded that her state of mind is all _your_ fault." Beneath Khelgar's accusation was a ripple of anger. Bishop knew that Khelgar was protective of Kaede, he still couldn't fathom why exactly, but even crazier was that he was being blamed for Kaede's shaken confidence.

"How? As you well know, she hasn't spoken to me since… since we rescued the farm girl!" Bishop growled as he realised just how long it had been.

"Yeh bleedin' idiot, yeh don't hafta say a word ta upset a woman!" Khelgar's angry voice had drawn the attention of the group. Bishop punched the dwarf in the shoulder in warning and Khelgar glanced around at his companions. It was unclear how much they had heard and Khelgar grumbled. "I told yeh not ta interfere. I warned yeh." Khelgar shook his head, too worked up to say more.

"You…? She would have died!" Bishop hissed, flashing his teeth. "What did you want me to do?" Khelgar didn't have an answer for him and Bishop struggled to his feet, having to free himself of Karnwyr. He strode away from the camp, vaguely aware that Karnwyr loped behind him.

'_Crazy, irrational ingrates.' _He fumed silently. Khelgar was talking absolute nonsense, how could he still be telling Bishop that he had done the wrong thing, when the alternative would have meant Kaede's death. He plunged deeper in the woods, it didn't matter how far he strayed for no-one was going to call him back, they wouldn't care if he never returned at all. Bishop reached a small stream, the gentle gurgling of the water immediately soothing his nerves. He settled on the bank and Karnwyr nudged his head onto Bishop's lap. The wolf looked up at Bishop, his eyebrows twitching with concern. Bishop scratched Karnwyr's ears in reassurance and the wolf closed his eyes, settling back into a light sleep.

Bishop laid back against the grass, cupping his hands behind his head. He gazed up at the stars and emptied his mind of all thoughts, letting the sound of the brook fill his ears. His eyelids began to creep shut and he snapped them open, blinking in an effort to shake off the pull of sleep. Turning his gaze from the sky he settled on the silhouette of the tree tops, swaying slowly on the horizon. A second time his eyelids slid closed and he fell asleep beneath the open sky.

Bishop jerked awake, the motion momentarily rousing Karnwyr from his own slumber. The wolf lazily peered around and seeing no immediate danger yawned and stretched. Bishop rubbed at his eyes, he thought he had dozed off for only a few minutes, but a quick glance at the stars told him he had been asleep a couple of hours. He pondered returning to the camp, it'd be simple enough to sneak back while they were all asleep, except for whoever had drawn the first watch. He imagined being confronted by Casavir and Bishop decided he didn't feel like returning just yet. Karnwyr's ears perked up and the wolf peered into the woods, trying to catch sight of something as yet unheard by Bishop.

"What is it boy?" Bishop rolled to his feet as Karnwyr sniffed the air. The wolf settled on his haunches, indicating that the scent Karnwyr had caught was familiar to him and not considered a threat. Bishop scurried for the tree line, wanting to see who it was before revealing himself. Karnwyr brushed against his leg as the wolf settled beside him. Soon he could hear someone slowly stepping through the forest, heading toward the clearing.

'_Did they follow me?' _Bishop wondered, the only person he knew that could possibly track him was Elanee. It certainly wasn't one of his male compatriots and though the light tread favoured the wood elf, Bishop suspected it was not Elanee that was creeping through the forest. Bishop chuckled at his correct assumption as Kaede strolled toward the stream. By far night suited her better than the day, her skin almost aglow, the starlight illuminating the silver highlights in her hair. She settled on the grass, not far from the spot Bishop had so hastily vacated. He circled through the woods trying to gain a better vantage point for her back was facing him. There was no-one as stealthy as Bishop so he had no fear that she would hear him creeping around behind her. He could probably sneak right up to her but he wanted to just watch her for a while. He was nearly at the point where she had exited the woods and he had an excellent view of her profile. Bishop crossed his arms and reclined against a tree, wondering how she had managed to escape her minders back at the camp. Kaede nudged the sandy bank of the stream with her toe, creating little furrows in the damp soil. As always her expression was unreadable and Bishop sighed softly in frustration.

'_All my fault? What does Khelgar know that I don't?' _Bishop was stumped. Certainly Khelgar had known Kaede longer than he, but Bishop never had the impression that Kaede confided her feelings to Khelgar at all. True that the dwarf seemed to genuinely care for her and looked out for her best interests, but that didn't mean he understood her state of mind. _'What man __**can**__ understand a woman?' _Bishop scoffed, it seemed that all Khelgar knew was second-hand scraps fed from Elanee and Bishop doubted she confided too much to Khelgar. That is if she even knew very much herself.

Kaede pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. The sleeve of her shirt drew back and Bishop could see the stitched gash running down her arm. Healers and magic and potions could do only so much, in the end all wounds needed time to heal completely. Kaede buried her face against her knees and Bishop was surprised to see her shudder.

'_Is she crying?' _She made no sound so Bishop couldn't be sure, but he couldn't imagine that Kaede would weep. _'Kaede does not cry.' _Confident, cold, cruel Kaede did not sob, he was convinced she was devoid of emotions such as remorse or pity. The very idea that she could be so upset seemed wrong to Bishop. He wondered what could make Kaede unhappy. He supposed this upcoming trial was worrying, but he didn't think that would be enough to shake Kaede's steely nerve. He didn't think it was because she was nearly killed, if that sort of thing broke her spirit she never would have made it out of West Harbour alive. _'My fault? Because I saved her life?' _Bishop shook his head. _'If that were true then shouldn't she be happy or annoyed, or angry that she owes me even more. Not pathetic and sad.'_

Bishop looked down at Karnwyr and the wolf gazed back; his yellow eyes content, his tongue lolling from the side of his mouth, an expression as close to a smile as Karnwyr could make. Bishop felt that familiar warm tug deep inside, that sense of happiness that came only when he was with Karnwyr and it suddenly occurred to him what might be troubling Kaede.

For Bishop, Dax's absence was considered a blessed relief but he supposed that for Kaede what she felt was akin to when he had been separated from Karnwyr. A sense that one was not whole without that loyal companion, the one being in this world they could trust. He couldn't recall that she had mentioned Dax to anyone except Shandra the night of the Vigil. Had she lied about the weasel's condition, was she denying the truth, even to herself?

'_Plausible, but it doesn't explain why she's been avoiding me.' _All this conjecture was getting him no where, he supposed he could try talking to her. _'But what would I say? Hey, how come you're not talking to me? Yeah that wouldn't sound the least bit whiny and pathetic.'_ Bishop grimaced, he couldn't figure out a way to get the answers he wanted without sounding like he actually cared. '_I don't care, I just… I want to know what she was thinking when she looked at me.' _Kaede raised her face from her knees and Bishop scrutinised her cheeks, checking for any evidence of tears glistening in the moonlight. Her face was dry, her eyes clear of any redness. _'I wonder what __**could **__make her cry.' _Bishop's mouth twisted into a wicked smirk, he wouldn't mind finding out.

Kaede stood up and stretched and Bishop's eyes unashamedly raked up and down her figure. She turned and looked back in the direction of the camp and Bishop ducked behind the tree. He could never tell just how good her eyes were. She seemed reluctant to return to the others and Bishop decided that she might not mind being delayed. Not that she was going to have a choice in the matter. He waited patiently behind the tree, suspecting she would return the same way she had come. Sure enough her soft footsteps padding over the grass drew nearer and soon she passed right by him. It was too easy to reach out and grab her, his hand clamping over her mouth, pinning one arm against her with his body, his free hand reaching across to capture the opposite arm.

Bishop chuckled as she fought to free herself, she certainly was feisty, trying to rake her boot heel against his shins. Her sharp intake of breath at hearing his laugh told him that she had recognised the sound and she stopped struggling immediately. Kaede tried to turn her head, but he tugged hard against her chin, preventing her from looking at him. Bishop sneered cruelly, he was thrilled at having this power over her, to be the one in control.

"Pretty sloppy, Blue." He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. "You really are losing your edge." Kaede trembled slightly and Bishop's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't believe she was frightened of him. He turned her face toward him at last and her eyes tightened to slits when they fell upon him. Bishop laughed again, if looks could kill, everything in this forest would be dead. He'd never seen her so angry and it pleased him to no end. He dropped his hand from her mouth and wrapped it around her neck, his thumb pressed beneath her jaw and she winced in pain. Bishop had expected she would speak but it seemed she was waiting to see what he was playing at.

"You've guessed right, I'm not going to kill you. Not just yet anyway." Kaede's expression did not change and still she did not speak. She wasn't giving him anything to work with; no opening to latch on to, no weakness to exploit. He couldn't ask what he wanted to know directly, so he'd begin by eliminating the alternatives.

"The Luskan's have you by the throat." He emphasised these words by literally squeezing his fingers around her neck and she winced again. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you care?" Kaede managed to croak and Bishop eased the pressure against her vocal chords.

"I just want to know how you'd really like to handle this, if Sand and Nasher weren't reigning you in."

'_What beautiful carnage it would be.' _Bishop imagined and a little shiver ran down his spine.

"I don't know." Kaede admitted, though Bishop knew that wasn't true. She always had a solution for everything. Briefly she squirmed, trying to break free and he tightened his grip. Kaede went limp again with a resigned sigh. Khelgar had been right to some extent, she certainly seemed disheartened and was not her usual teasing self. It was like she couldn't even muster the energy to needle him. "What would you do?"

"Since when are you interested in my opinion?" Bishop immediately regretted asking, he sounded more petulant than he had wanted to. Sure enough her eyes trailed up to study his face, she hadn't missed the resentment in his voice and Bishop cursed silently.

"Tell me." Kaede replied earnestly and Bishop felt exposed by her searching gaze. He covered his unease with a cruel sneer.

"If it were me, I'd kill the ambassador. Send a message to those Luskan dogs about who they're dealing with."

"A ship full of dead men at the Docks and three corpses in the Solace Glade." Colour rose in Kaede's cheeks at the mention of the Vigil and she cast her eyes down. "I think they know who they're dealing with." Bishop scoffed and he felt her back stiffen in response to his derision. "Do you really think killing one measly ambassador is going to make them stop?" Kaede added defensively.

"It's the only language they understand."

"You seem to know an awful lot about Luskan." Her accusation was met with stony silence. "How would I handle this?" Kaede continued at length. "I want to see them publicly humiliated in court when I tear their case apart." Her lip curled in displeasure as Bishop laughed scornfully at her plan.

"_Swamp girl_ is going to teach Torio Claven the finer points of political intrigue? This I can't wait to see!" Bishop continued to chuckle as he finally released his grip on her neck, letting his hand slide lower til his fingers brushed her collarbone.

"When have I ever failed to get what I want?" Kaede fumed and Bishop contemplated her question, as far as he knew she hadn't.

"Indeed." He acceded. "And so how did you manage to get away from the others? I thought Sand wasn't letting you wander on your own anymore?"

"Neeshka drew first watch, she's a push over. Besides there's nothing in this forest that I can't handle." Kaede boasted, drawing a smirk from Bishop.

"Is that so?" He purred in her ear as he released her wounded arm, letting his hand settle against the curve of her waist. Kaede made no act of protest as he pulled her tight against him and emboldened he lowered his face to nuzzle against her neck. "You know I half expected your rodent to have zapped me by now." Bishop muttered, his lips caressing her tender skin. He felt the vibration of her laugh well before a chuckle of amusement escaped Kaede's lips. Bishop realised that Dax's absence had not been troubling her after all.

"Don't fret Bishop, he'll be back soon enough. Dax is just resting. That last fight was…" Kaede's voice trailed off and she swallowed nervously. It seemed that she did not want to talk about the Vigil as she hastily changed the subject. "No, I can't wait to have my revenge against Luskan. They will learn not to underestimate me."

"You could just run from this." Bishop suggested and Kaede tilted her head back to stare at him in disbelief. "You and I could go find some hidden trail somewhere and camp for a year or two." Kaede's brow furrowed, her lips pursed in displeasure.

"I'm not interested in your snide comments Bishop, this is a serious matter." She snapped impatiently.

"What if I was being serious?" He lowered his face toward her, his voice dropping to a seductive whisper. "What would you say?" Bishop could see the confusion ripple across her features and he awaited the inevitable stinging refusal.

"I'd say yes." Kaede replied softly, their lips inching even closer together. Bishop's breath caught in his throat as he contemplated her response.

'_She can't be serious, she wouldn't just admit something like that, she must be toying with me.' _He could feel his heart thundering in his chest and he cleared his throat, grasping for a suitable reply.

"Now, now, that wouldn't make the paladin very happy to hear that." Bishop tried to break the mood, tried to distance himself emotionally. Speaking was a struggle as he could feel her sweet breath against his lips, was all too aware of her soft, warm body pressing of it's own volition back against him. "And… we don't want to make him mad now… do we?" His tongue was so dry, all he wanted was to drink her in.

'_Yes.' _Bishop admitted to himself. _'I do want this, but on my own terms.' _He had to be the one in control, not just another feeble pawn dancing on Kaede's strings. Bishop had to know what she was really thinking, what she truly felt.

"His faith can keep him warm." Kaede's eyes twinkled invitingly as they locked onto Bishop's mouth. "Or cold as the case may be." Still he held himself back, afraid to plunge in the deep end.

"Ha! You warm my heart, you really do. I love that in my women, mean and sharp-tongued." Kaede jerked her head away at his words and Bishop felt a twinge of pain deep inside.

'_Just another game after all then.' _He thought bitterly, but at least he knew how to play this one. '_Idiot, as if she would ever feel anything for you.' _

"Ah well, poor paladin." Bishop continued, trying to shrug off the disappointment he felt. "You win some, you lose some."

"I see, is that how it is?" Bishop shivered at the coldness of her tone. He didn't understand the meaning behind her words but he guessed she was annoyed that he hadn't fallen into her trap. "I think I'll return to camp now if you don't mind." Kaede pulled away from him and Bishop struggled to keep hold of her.

"Settle down Blue, we were just getting to know each other." This was more his arena; snide remarks and power games. Sand and Casavir could keep their pretty words and whispered promises, like a hangman's noose around their necks.

"I know as much as I care to. Let me go!" Kaede's nails raked at his face and he barely dodged as she broke free, turning to make her escape. Bishop's pulse raced anew, this was more like the sassy Kaede he knew. He caught her arm and spun her around to face him, their bodies crashing together.

"You can stop playing hard to get. We both know you want to see what a real man can offer." He leered at her and was caught unawares when she struck him across one cheek.

"Don't presume to know me." Kaede hissed cattily and Bishop shook her roughly to silence her.

"What I know is that next time I'll strike you back." Bishop's amber eyes simmered with barely contained violence. "_Harder_."

"Just you dare." She snarled and Bishop's hair stood on end as she began to gather eldritch energy into her body. Karnwyr growled in warning, the wolf instinctively sensing the danger to Bishop even though there was no visible threat. Bishop knew it normally took a great deal of willpower and concentration for Kaede to safely release the magic that was welling inside her. He thought he could probably kill her before she managed to cast a spell but the frenzied gleam in her eyes gave him pause. How could he be sure that she wouldn't just kill them both with a burst of raw, uncontrolled power?

"Fine." Bishop relinquished his hold on her, not wanting to risk a grisly death by magic mishap."Just don't come crawling back to me when the Paladin can't rise to the task." He jeered and she shook her head in contempt. Kaede's hands balled in frustration as she fought the urge to attack him. She emitted an exasperated groan and stormed off toward the camp. Bishop watched her fade into the darkness and turned to Karnwyr, who was still emitting a throaty growl, his hackles raised. Bishop smoothed the ruffled fur as he posed a question to his hairy companion.

"Women, huh?"


	10. Up In Arms

**Up In Arms**

"You'll be safe here with us until we return to Neverwinter, Marcus." Kaede ushered the boy into the Alliance Arms Inn and the remainder of her troupe filed in behind. As always Bishop lurked at the rear of the party and he slumped against the wall, watching the others as they milled in the foyer.

"I will need some time to examine the evidence we have gathered and start building your defence, Kaede." Sand announced. "It's best that we highlight any weaknesses in the case before we return to Neverwinter. Otherwise we'll have to come back to this reeking cess pool to search for additional clues." Sand made no effort to hide his disgust, everyone knew of his poor opinion of Port Llast.

"Take whatever time you need Sand. I can't say I'm in a hurry to return to Neverwinter." Kaede scratched absentmindedly at her forearm. The healing scar itched terribly and irritated her to no end. Kaede moved toward the common room, leaving Elanee and Casavir to arrange accommodation for the party as she settled herself near the fireplace. Bishop followed Khelgar to the bar, the dwarf ordering three drinks.

"Gonna behave yeself tonight Ranger?" Khelgar asked as he handed a drink to Bishop.

"I don't know what you mean." Bishop replied and Khelgar frowned.

"Of course yeh do." Khelgar looked meaningfully at Kaede and Bishop scowled.

"Don't worry about me, she's the one you should watch out for." Bishop turned on his heel and settled himself where he could keep an eye and ear on Kaede. Khelgar plonked down at Kaede's table, handing her a drink. Kaede sniffed at the liquor before taking a tentative sip.

"Agh, how can they even call this ale?" Kaede remarked in disgust. "Say what you will about Duncan's brew, it doesn't hold a candle to this awful swill." Bishop tasted his own drink and grudgingly he had to agree with her. Though if he never again tasted Duncan's ale it would be no great loss.

"Ha! When did yeh develop such refined tastes lass? Been hangin' round with Sand too long." Khelgar threw his head back and downed his drink, slapping the empty tankard on the table as he gasped for air. He wiped away the ale that had trailed down into his beard and burped. "Tastes fine ta me!"

"Hmm, I'll get you some West Harbour Red, Khelgar. Then you'll know what a proper drink tastes like."

"Psssht! All these man-made beers pale in comparison ta good _Dwarven_ stout! One sippa that lass an you'll be under the table." Khelgar returned to the bar to fetch himself another drink. Shandra settled into the seat next to Kaede as Neeshka eased onto Kaede's armrest and swiped her drink.

"Help yourself." Kaede remarked indifferently as Neeshka guzzled down her ale.

"I hate to admit it, but Khelgar's right, there's nothing wrong with this ale. You're getting too snobby, Kaede. Though I suppose you are part of the nobility now, _Squire_." Neeshka teased Kaede and the moon elf sighed in frustration.

"I've not changed, Neeshka." Kaede replied tersely. Bishop scoffed into his tankard at her words. He didn't know if it was due to her elevation to nobility, but it seemed to him that Kaede was a little bit different each day. She was more serious than before, more solemn. The wicked, teasing spark had slowly faded from her eyes and she had withdrawn more into herself. Bishop wondered if her other companions had noticed that when she spoke, her words were hollow. Kaede had never given much of herself to anyone to begin with, but even Bishop could see the vast difference lately. It was as if she was just drifting on the course laid out before her, she went through the motions required, but her heart had fled.

"I can't remember the last time you spent a night drinking with us." Neeshka pouted.

"She won't be any time soon either." Sand interjected as he approached the fireplace. "You mustn't neglect your studies Kaede. I don't think it's wise for you to sit here all night drinking." Sand scolded her and Kaede forced a compliant smile to her lips.

"Alright Sand, I'll just have one drink then hit the books." Kaede promised.

"Good. If you need to borrow Markham's treatise on evocation I have it in my pack." Sand frowned at Neeshka and retired to his room upstairs.

"Our room is second on the left, Kaede." Elanee mimicked Sand's look of disapproval as her eyes swept over Neeshka and Shandra. "I will take your gear upstairs if you like." Elanee held out her arms and Kaede handed over her hat, back pack and blades. She kept her spell book firmly secured to her hip.

"Would you mind?" Neeskha asked pertly as she held up her own gear and drew a dirty look from Elanee. "Just thought I'd ask." The tiefling muttered as Elanee strode away without Neeshka's belongings.

"Here lass, their mead's too sweet for my taste, but yeh might like it." Khelgar put a new drink in front of Kaede. She took a sip and nodded appreciatively.

"Khelgar, when was the last time Kaede drank with us?" Neeshka shifted on the armrest, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Eh, not since Highcliff! When those damn lizards kept sinkin' the ships, so yeh didn't have anythin' ta do _but_ drink with us."

"I seem to recall you busied yourself enough to get my barn burned down." Shandra grumbled.

"Are you _still _upset about that?" Neeshka asked incredulously. "It wasn't Kaede's fault, the lizards burned your barn down!"

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore since the Gith came along and finished my house off too." Despite her words to the contrary there was clearly an edge of resentment in Shandra's voice. "You never did mention how you managed to get the Lizard folk to stop sinking the ships." She asked Kaede to turn the subject from her ravaged farm. Neeshka interjected before Kaede could reply.

"Kaede told them that they had only two options. She recommended they choose the first option and live peacefully with the villagers."

"Really?" Shandra's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "I've never heard of lizard men listening to outsiders before."

"They didn't this time either." Kaede replied tersely.

"So Kaede demonstrated their second option," Neeshka held up two fingers and then brought her hands together with a sharp clap, "total annihilation."

"You killed them all!?" Shandra gasped.

"Down ta the last stinkin' egg!" Khelgar growled. "They made their choice."

"I can't believe it's been so long, you don't spend any time with us anymore Kaede." Neeshka whined, her shrill voice sending shivers down Bishop's spine.

"Neeshka we've spent time together nearly every day." Kaede replied wearily.

"I don't mean travelling, or fighting for our lives. I mean just hanging out." Neeshka's tail whipped and curled animatedly behind her.

"I've been rather busy you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Neeshka waved away Kaede's excuses. "So are you gonna hang with us tonight or be a good little girl and go read your books?"

"Well… I rather like the taste of this mead." Kaede replied quietly, a small smile twitching at her lips.

"Tha's what I wanna hear!" Khelgar bellowed as he returned from the bar with his third drink and a fresh round for the three women.

"What's the occasion then?" Shandra asked Kaede.

"Occasion?!" Neeshka laughed scornfully at Shandra. It seemed the tiefling believed one never needed a reason to drink oneself into oblivion.

"Well you said you're too busy, so what's changed?"

"I don't know." Kaede replied earnestly and pondered Shandra's question for a moment. "I guess maybe I'm celebrating that I think I've got a pretty good case against Luskan. And if I'm wrong, then at least I'll have had one more good time before I'm executed." A mirthless laugh emerged from Kaede's lips, silencing the small troupe.

Bishop could imagine what they were thinking. All three of her companions had momentarily forgotten that a death sentence hung over Kaede's head. While they could relax and enjoy themselves, Kaede had no such reprieve. This realisation was no doubt the cause for the identical looks of guilt plastered on their faces at this moment.

"Hey, you said yourself, you think you've got a pretty good case. Sand might be a complete pain, but he seems to know what he's doing." The words rolled unconvincingly off Neeshka's tongue.

"Neeshka's right, you've got a good case. I'm not even sure it was necessary to bully Alaine into testifying for you." Shandra added and Bishop saw the dark cloud gathering over Kaede's features. He smirked and silently urged Shandra on, hoping the girl's stupidity could bring him a glimpse of the Kaede he had been missing. "I mean she's been through so much, losing her home and watching her friends being killed."

Neeshka glared meaningfully at Shandra, trying to send her a signal to stop talking. Khelgar just rolled his eyes and downed his latest drink. Bishop couldn't detect any further changes in Kaede's demeanour. No tell-tale clenching of her jaw or tightening around her eyes. Shandra plunged on relentlessly.

"I just feel like you shouldn't have been so callous with her, is her testimony really going to make that much difference? You could have been a little more sympathetic." Shandra admonished Kaede.

"Shandra…" There was a note of warning in Kaede's soft voice. "She cowered in her home, while the Githyanki dragged you kicking and screaming through Ember." As Kaede locked her eyes on Shandra, Bishop spied a spark of rage simmering in their grey depths and his pulse quickened at the sight of it. "For all she knew they were taking you to your death, or worse. Alaine and the rest of the village did _nothing_. Not a one had the courage to stand up for you. She doesn't _deserve_ your sympathy."

"Casavir would disagree." Shandra rebutted, drawing a look of scorn from Kaede. A taunting voice from behind him drew Bishop's attention away from the tense plateau.

"Hmph, I thought I could smell something." The unkempt woman wrinkled her nose as Bishop turned in his seat to face her.

"Malin." Bishop drawled with displeasure.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here Bishop." The half-elf hissed.

"Why is that?" Bishop scoffed as he eyed the scout up and down. Malin hadn't changed much since last he had seen her, though she seemed more bitter, if that was even possible. "If my presence bothers you, then leave. You think I'd be ashamed to come back here… because of _you_?" Malin bristled at his words and Bishop sneered gleefully.

'_She always was easy to rile.__'_His sneer turned to a snigger as Malin's face flushed red. He could see her mind working to produce a biting reply but she had never possessed enough wit to compete with Bishop.

"It makes no difference to me." Malin protested with a shrug of her shoulders. She couldn't hide her agitation from Bishop however. "What brings you crawling back here anyway? Burnt all your bridges down south already?" Malin jeered and crossed her arms. "Stab too many backs?"

"That's all I do, huh?"

"It's what your best at." Malin snarled. "And yeah, I don't think you're capable of much else." He saw her eyes flicker away from him as someone approached, her anger ebbing to surprise.

Bishop's breath caught in his throat when he felt a slender arm brush behind his neck, fingers curling possessively over his shoulder. Contempt now crept into Malin's features as Kaede sidled up next to Bishop.

"I didn't know _he_ was travelling with you." Malin eyed Kaede suspiciously.

"I sent him ahead to scout Ember while I made my enquiries here. You're acquainted with the _best _Ranger on the Sword Coast?" Kaede's tone was innocent, sweeter than honey; but even Malin could not miss the snide insult. Bishop didn't know what Kaede was playing at but he certainly enjoyed watching Malin's fragile ego being crushed.

"We used to be partners." The half-elf ground out through her teeth and Bishop could sense a twinge of jealousy beneath Malin's anger.

"Ah..." Kaede smiled smugly. "Bishop you dog, you never mentioned her." Kaede scolded playfully as her eyes slowly raked up and down Malin. Bishop had felt that belittling gaze often enough himself. Kaede had mastered the art of making people feel like a speck of dirt with a single glance. Malin shifted uneasily under the scrutiny and Kaede's eyes gleamed triumphantly. "Though I can see why." Kaede's mock pity pushed Malin over the edge.

"You'll get what's coming." Malin hissed, her cheeks burning with shame. "Just remember that I warned you, though you don't deserve it. You can't trust him, he's a wild beast!"

"Maybe you just didn't know how to tame him." Kaede purred as her other hand slid down Bishop's chest. Malin's chin jerked as though Kaede had physically slapped her. She gifted the pair with one final glare before she stormed out of the common room. Kaede watched her go, a self-satisfied smirk spreading across her lips. Bishop caught hold of her hand before she could withdraw it from his chest.

"Sorry if I scared your lover off." Kaede did not sound contrite at all. "I had no idea you were into scruffy little _boys_. I'd better keep a close eye on Marcus." She tried to pull free but Bishop jerked her back against him.

"Oh you're very funny tonight." There was not an ounce of amusement in Bishop's tone. "I didn't think you'd ever be jealous of Malin."

"Don't be absurd!" Kaede looked away from him, unable to maintain eye contact. "She seemed pretty hung up on you, despite what she was saying. I thought it inevitable she'd end up in your bed." Bishop blinked in surprise.

"And why should that matter to you?" Bishop caught hold of her chin and turned her face to meet his.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you," Kaede's eyes burned with emotion, her voice waspish, "having a single happy moment in your vile… little… life." She snatched her hand from his and rose to her feet.

"Well aren't you a piece of work." Bishop muttered as Kaede sauntered back to her table. He couldn't fathom what he had done to turn her against him so viciously. He'd always felt that Kaede found him amusing to a degree. That as terrible and cruel as his behaviour had been toward her companions she hadn't truly cared for them, aside from Dax. All he had done of late was save her life.

'_That__'__s some gratitude for you.__'_Bishop shook his head, he was beginning to wonder if he could ever figure out what made Kaede tick. _'__Why is she trying to make me miserable? Is she trying to drive me away?__'_He downed the last of his ale and made his way out onto the streets of Port Llast. _'__Hmph, not a decent brothel in this place, but I bet I know where I can find Malin.__'_ A wolfish grin crept onto his face. '_Now wouldn't that stick in Kaede__'__s throat.__'_


	11. Dissection of a Hero

**Dissection of a Hero**

Bishop's eyes scanned the great hall of Castle Never as he scurried from shadow to shadow. He'd proclaimed he did not care if Kaede was shipped off to Luskan for execution and therefore would not attend her trial. Nevertheless he found himself drawn here; if only to see Kaede beat Torio Claven at her own game, as she had boasted. He didn't think it would be difficult to become lost in the crowd once the trial started, the problem was getting into the throne room. Khelgar and Elanee both had and uncanny knack for finding him no matter how stealthy he was.

He managed to creep down the length of the hall without being spotted. Bishop lurked behind a pillar near the entrance to the throne room and waited for all assembled to go inside so that he could slip in behind them.

"Honor and compassion are of course very important." Casavir clanked toward Bishop's hiding place. The Ranger pressed himself against the pillar and tried to blend with the stone. "But personally I believe self-sacrifice encompasses what it means to be a Paladin. We give of ourselves to help others. To heal them, to give them courage and bolster their morale."

"You dedicate yourself fully to a cause, no matter what the cost might be to yourself?" Bishop rolled his eyes, he should have known it would be Shandra that lapped up Casavir's words.

"Exactly. Even if it may cost me my life, I would gladly give it up for my cause."

"I don't know if I would have the courage to do that."

"If the time ever comes Shandra, I believe you will surprise even yourself at how strong you can be."

"Is she here yet?" Sand burst out of the throne room and Shandra and Casavir stopped in their tracks. Bishop peered around the edge of the column and could see Sand search amongst the crowd for Kaede. "I told her not to be late, it will upset Lord Nasher. I warned her."

"Do not fret Sand, I'm sure she will be here on time." Casavir reassured the wizard.

"I wouldn't worry about her being late." Shandra piped up. "I'd be more worried about how she will handle the trial once Ambassador Claven starts grilling her. Kaede's a little hot tempered."

"Ah yes." Sand sighed sentimentally. "The rashness of youth."

"Youth?" Shandra exclaimed. "Sand, she's 37!"

"Miss Jerro, do not judge her by your _human_ standards." Sand adopted a familiar patronising tone. "She is a mere babe in the woods. Yet for all that she still conducts herself better than _most_ of your kind."

"Gee thanks, Sand." Muttered Shandra.

"Sand speaks rightly, she is only young, Shandra and has not yet reached adult maturity as elves judge it. As her friends it's our duty to stand by her, to support her in this difficult time. We must act as role models so that she may better herself in time and prevent…. bad influences."

'_I think he's talking about me.'_ Bishop smirked with pride.

"We must have faith in her. Excuse me." Casavir bowed and left Sand and Shandra alone.

"There goes a hopeless case." Sand sighed as he watched Casavir walk away.

"You think it's hopeless to have faith in someone?"

"Not at all, Miss Jerro. But it's hopeless to fall in love with Kaede.

"Really?" Shandra gasped in surprise. "You think Casavir…?"

"Undoubtedly. There's something about Kaede that draws us all in. Name a man that hasn't succumbed to her charms."

"Uh… Bishop?"

Ha! He's more beast than man." Sand sniggered. "Though I think it's that aspect of him she finds so appealing."

"Bishop appealing?" Shandra sounded horrified at the thought. "In case you haven't noticed Sand, Kaede has been growing more hostile toward him every day. I don't even know why he is still travelling with us. No-one likes him."

"Kaede is just angry with him because he is an idiot and it frustrates her." Bishop leaned as far out from the column as he dared, desperate to catch every word Sand uttered.

"How so?"

"Because he can't see what ought to be as plain as the nose on his face.

If only she weren't so young, we wouldn't have to deal with such _ridiculous_ infatuations." Sand sighed wearily. "And as endearing as your _naiveté_ is my dear, I should think you'd have learned by now that Kaede rarely expresses what she truly feels."

"I still don't get it." Was Shandra's sheepish reply.

"I think _you'd_ be a better match for Bishop…." The wizard muttered scornfully. "Kaede finds him alluring, though I cant imagine _why_. What is it with educated women wanting to slum it with brutish bad boys?" Shandra continued to stare blankly at Sand. "Oh never mind. Now Kaede was under the impression that perhaps he felt something for her too. But then he went and opened his stupid mouth and reduced her to being some prize, a trophy to be won in a competition between himself and Casavir."

'_I… what? When in the hells did I do that!' _Bishop couldn't recall having said anything like that to Kaede.

"So she feels hurt and conflicted. Now that she knows it was a desire to annoy Casavir that motivated him. A little bit frightened by the whole thing as well I think. But not for the same reasons you would be."

"Kaede and Bishop? You can't be serious, he's a psychopath! Besides I thought the two of you…"

"It's true Kaede and I have a deep understanding. It transcends anything as _mundane_ as a physical relationship. It is a meeting of minds, a spiritual connection. I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand."

"Why? Because I'm not a wizard or because I'm not an elf?"

"_Both_ I would imagine my dear."

"I don't know how anyone could feel a connection with _you_ Sand!" Shandra had reached the limit of her patience with Sand, but it was clear the wizard couldn't care less. "Not even Kaede, she's so cold. I didn't think she felt anything." Shandra raised her hands in exasperation.

"Mmm yes… Raised by a neglectful, cold-hearted father and mentored by a callous wizard. Yet you still expect grand displays of affection from her. Not to mention growing up in an environment where you're dead if you get soft." Shandra's brows drew together as she contemplated Sand's words. "Failure in the Mere is not an option, there are no second chances. Considering _your_ track record, you should be grateful to receive even a kind look from her, let alone words of praise." Shandra opened her mouth to protest but Sand cut her off. "One thing I will say for Harbourmen though; they fiercely look out for their own. Since she left West Harbour I think you're little band has become her new home. So you can always rely on her to defend you… even if she doesn't particularly like you."

"You're a bastion of comfort Sand." Grumbled Shandra. A commotion at the entrance of the great hall drew Bishop's attention from Shandra and Sand.

"Oh, it's so cute! Look at his adorable little nose." The vaulted room was suddenly filled by the high pitched cooing of women and children. Bishop managed to catch a glimpse of brown fur dashing between the gathering crowd.

'_I'd recognise that damned weasel anywhere.' _Bishop scowled as Dax tumbled and leapt about for the amusement of his audience. Gasps of surprise and delight followed as small bursts of colour and light popped in the air around Dax. With a rainbow of stars still trailing behind him Dax dashed toward the entrance, heralding Kaede's arrival. She paused at the doors to grant everyone an opportunity to view her in all her splendour. The sunlight that drifted down from the high arched windows reflected blindingly off her gleaming suit of armour. Bishop knew that she never wore full plate mail and had donned it just for this occasion; now he understood why. Standing proudly with the spotless City Watch tabard hanging over her chest, she looked every inch the shining hero. Her now shoulder length hair had been let loose and glistened silvery-blue in the sunlight. Gone too was her slouch hat, Kaede chose instead to wear a finely wrought silver circlet upon her brow. The overall effect made her look like a full-blooded noble.

'_Like royalty.' _Bishop conceded, he nearly felt as awed as the crowd. Kaede slowly strolled through the assembly, seemingly oblivious to the whispered speculation and mutters of praise that rose around her. She halted in front of two girls who had been the most vocal in their adoration of Dax. One hand rest idly on the hilt of her sabre, the other stroked Dax who had settled upon her shoulder.

"He's quite friendly." Kaede assured the girls in her most dulcet tone of voice.

"Ha!" Bishop scoffed aloud and snapped his mouth shut when he recalled that he was meant to be in hiding. He slid back behind the pillar and watched as Kaede extended her arm toward the girls. Dax scurried down to her hand and sniffed at the air as the girls tentatively reached out to stroke the weasel. The two girls melted as Dax crooned at their touch and nuzzled at their hands.

Bishop hissed at the sight of Dax being so compliant and Kaede looking equal parts humble and magnificent. The crowd began to close in on her, most of them wanted to touch her as much as they wanted to touch Dax. They wanted to take away with them part of the beauty and purity they believe she possessed. Eventually Kaede excused herself and moved toward the throne room. She greeted Sand with a very self-satisfied little smile.

"Yes, yes." Sand muttered and rolled his eyes at her expression. "You're very clever." They moved together into the throne room and the crowd filed in behind them. Bishop joined the mass of bodies and slipped inside unnoticed. He climbed the stairs to the upper galleries and found himself a dark corner from which he could watch the proceedings.

Kaede and Sand stood on the other side of the room, all her companions gathered behind her; yet she looked solitary. Bishop didn't know how she had done it, certainly the change in garb helped. Somehow she had elevated herself so far above her companions that they now resembled a rag-tag bunch of hero imitators. Kaede looked like the real thing and it resonated in the hearts and minds of all the citizens of Neverwinter that had gathered here to witness her trial. Bishop could see it in their faces, even those who had previously expressed their doubts about her innocence. From the moment she had walked in the room she had won them all over. If the people of Neverwinter were behind her they would never allow Luskan to take her; no matter the outcome of the trial. A fact that Bishop had no doubt shrewd, little Kaede was well aware of.

'_A trophy to be won. Well she sure looks like one today. Bet Casavir already has a pedestal set aside for her.' _Bishop mused as Judge Oleff started to run through the official protocols. Torio Claven, the Luskan ambassador entered the room and took her place. She stiffly ignored the soft murmurs of discontent uttered by the people in the galleries. Judge Oleff opened the floor to her and she commenced her opening argument.

"I speak today for those who can no longer ask for justice. The citizens of Ember. The victims of an horrendous crime, perpetrated by this woman…" Torio pointed an accusing finger at Kaede but her words were drowned by the boos of the mob.

"Luskan lies!"

"Go back to your den, Luskan witch!"

"Judge Oleff, if I am not able to speak how will justice be served?" Torio complained. Her officious tone grated on Bishop's nerves even more than Sand's.

"I will remind those here to witness this trial that any who disrupt it will be removed from the court." The crowd fell silent but the air was thick with their disgruntlement and anger toward Torio.

Kaede's demure expression did not waver as Torio's evidence was presented to the court. Kaede's own evidence gathered at Port Llast followed. Even at this early juncture it was clear that Kaede's facts were much stronger but she expressed neither fear or victory. Even when Dax nuzzled her cheek she just stood there looking modest, honourable and stoic.

'_Safe, plain, **boring**. Rather like Casavir.' _Bishop sniggered quietly. In fact she was behaving exactly how Casavir always recommended she ought to.

'_Finds me alluring huh?' _He smirked even though this news was a shock to him. Bishop thought he did an excellent job of alienating everyone. Still he had suspected for some time now that Kaede wasn't exactly your average wench. _'She make friends with starving, monstrous spiders, so why not a murdering villain? I'd be a fool to not take advantage of that!' _He only half-heartedly watched the proceedings, finding it all a bit too dry for his tastes. _'I'll bet after this charade is over, she'll be itching to get up to mischief and who better to help her along with that, than me?'_

Torio was now called witnesses to establish the character of the accused. It seemed to Bishop that Torio was beginning to clutch at straws. He found it strange that on the one hand, someone was so afraid of what Kaede could do, they went to all this effort to frame her; while at the same time completely underestimating how capable she would be at bringing their scheme to light.

'_Hmph, not jealous of Malin!' _Kaede had fooled him utterly. He hadn't even stopped to think that her vicious anger could be used to hide her real feelings. He'd just assumed that she, like everyone else, despised him after all.

"She dealt with those orcs decisively. It would've taken me and my men months and a whole lotta bloodshed, just to reach a stalemate." Callum from Old Owl Well had been called to the stand. "Kaede swoops in and routes the whole lot of those vile creatures in a matter of weeks! I don't care what she's been accused of, she saved the lives of dozens of my men. She's a true hero of Neverwinter!" Callum's statement caused an eruption of cheers from the galleries and Judge Oleff cried for order.

"I've heard of the accused's exploits in this matter." Torio stated. "There's nothing heroic about the merciless _slaughter_ of nearly an entire tribe of people. Does she feel any remorse for this? No and nor does she for Ember." More boos and jeers emerged from the crowd and Callum shouted to be heard over the furore.

"Here now girl, don't twist my words. War is a grisly business as you Luskan's well know. How many of _our_ people did you mercilessly slaughter?" It took Oleff near twenty minutes to achieve order after Callum's outburst and he was dismissed from the stand. Torio sneered at him as he passed by but Callum ignored her. Instead he offered his hand to Kaede who grasped it warmly. Bishop shook his head as the mob cheered once again.

"This is an outrage!" Bishop heard a man near him utter to his friends. "That lass cleared up the Docks, she made it safe for citizens and merchants to go about their business and live without fear of Moire's gang. Now these Luskan dogs try and pin this on her, anyone can see it's a setup. They couldn't defeat us in battle, so now they try to tear down anything that gives us hope. To steal the best of us away."

'_The best of us? She plays these people better than any bard I've seen, that's for sure.' _

"I call Shandra Jerro to witness!" Torio declared and horror washed over the farm wench's face. Anxious mutters were exchanged between Sand and Shandra. Finally they looked pleadingly at Kaede. Kaede nodded calmly and Shandra stepped forward.

"So Miss Jerro. You have travelled with the accused, you've been witness to her deeds. Tell us now, is she truly the hero we've been led to believe?"

"Well… uh…" Shandra hesitated. "I think we all define hero's differently."

"Then in _your_ opinion, Miss Jerro?" Torio needled.

"Well she's braver than I am, I can tell you that. And she isn't afraid to make tough decisions. She always seems to know what to do, no matter what happens." Shandra pondered and tried to find the right way to phrase her words.

"The _right_ thing to do? Do you always agree with her decisions?"

"Well I… uh… I don't always agree with her motives or her methods…" Shandra looked at Kaede but the moon elf watched her patiently. "Look… she can seem distant at times, cold even, but not all heroes are made the same. She watches out for her friends and she helps people. She saved my life."

"But isn't it also true that she was responsible for the destruction of your home?"

"Well… that was… not _entirely_ her fault."

'_Oh very nice, Shandra.' _Bishop shook his head. Even at this critical juncture the foolish girl couldn't admit that Kaede wasn't to blame for the destruction of her farm.

"Disaster seems to follow her it's true, but she doesn't create it." Shandra allowed. "I _know_ she would never destroy an entire village of innocent people."

"No more questions." Torio waved Shandra away with her hand. "I have no more witnesses to call."

"Sand, I now open the floor to you." Judge Oleff announced and Sand nodded politely.

"For our first witness we call Nya of Port Llast." Bishop remembered seeing Kaede talk to this homely girl near the Alliance Arms Inn. He wasn't sure what she had to impart to the trial.

"Nya, please recount for us how it is you came to know Kaede." Sand asked the girl.

"In Port Llast, Kaede was asking if anyone knew what happened in Ember. I didn't have any details about the incident but I knew she was going there to investigate the crime. I had already asked the authorities in Port Llast to help me put the spirits of the dead in Ember to rest, but no-one would aid me." Bishop wasn't sure, but he thought he caught the slightest twitch of a smile from Kaede as Nya's impassioned voice filled the room. Everyone was drawn in by her big, innocent, brown eyes. "I asked Kaede if she would help me. If she could sprinkle wyrmsage extract over the corpses of the slain; to help free their souls and give them peace. She agreed to do so when she went to Ember. No-one else cared about the souls of those people, but Kaede did."

"So we see that Kaede, supposedly the murderer of these innocent victims, cared enough for the souls of strangers to perform this ritual." Sand argued. "Thankyou Nya, I have no more questions."

"But it does not _prove_ anything!" Torio argued. "Does the accused share this woman's silly superstitions? I think not! Yet, how convenient that _after_ this crime is brought to light she is so eager to help. It's no more than a cheap attempt to improve her reputation and sway the sympathies of this court." There was more grumbling amongst the crowd at Torio's accusation, but they were brought to a sudden hush as Kaede's voice rang out for the first time.

"It seems to me," she announced serenely, "that the Luskan ambassador has herself brought no evidence to this trial. Only conjecture and _slander_." Torio's face turned red at Kaede's words and Bishop saw Sand hide a snigger behind the sleeve of his robe.

"I have no questions for this witness!" Torio snapped and Nya stepped down.

"We have only one further witness to call, Judge Oleff. That is Marcus of Ember."

"What? I was told there was only one survivor." Torio grimaced.

"Then you were misinformed." Sand gleefully replied. A murmur raced through the crowd as the boy entered. It seemed that anyone who was sensitive to magic was reacting to the sight of Marcus, in the same way that Kaede and Elanee had. "Tell us Marcus, what you saw."

"I tried to warn the others, but they wouldn't listen. Then men came to the village and killed everyone. I hid down in the well while everything burned above me. The leader looked like her." Marcus pointed at Kaede and Torio smirked triumphantly. "But it wasn't her, it was only an illusion. It was really a large man. He frightened me, he was empty inside."

"What game is this?" Torio demanded to know.

"The boy has the gift of true-sight." Sand declared.

"Nonsense!" Torio scoffed. "How are we to believe the testimony of this boy, where is the proof of this gift of his?" Marcus turned to Torio, as if seeing her for the first time.

"On your hand, you bear a ring. It was given to you by a man and it binds you to him. You cling to it, because it grants you power, but you fear it also."

"Enough!" Torio had turned white. "I have no questions for this witness."

"Then Lord Nasher and I shall retire to consider the evidence and settle upon a verdict." Judge Oleff and Lord Nasher retreated to a private antechamber and a buzz rose in the throne room as people began to debate the outcome of the trial. Sand placed a reassuring hand on Kaede's shoulder and she gave him a small smile. Bishop's eyes roamed across the room and unwittingly locked on Khelgar's. The dwarf chuckled to himself and winked at Bishop, who favoured him with a scowl. Bishop shifted to try and hide further behind the edge of the balcony.

'_How come he always finds me?' _It was a peculiar gift of Khelgar's that was beginning to concern Bishop.

At length Nasher and Oleff returned and everyone held their breath as they announced their decision.

"It is the decision of this court that the accused, Squire Kaede Larkspur, is found to be _not_ guilty." Nasher proclaimed and boisterous cheers echoed around the room. Kaede's shoulders finally slumped in relief. Sand threw his arms around her and pulled her tight against himself.

"I should have known not to expect justice in this court!" Torio cried. "The prosecution calls for the ancient rite of trial by combat!" Sand looked crestfallen at this development and Nasher himself grimaced with displeasure.

"This is not something to be entered into lightly Ambassador. Your words will do you no good in the arena, especially against such a proven warrior as the Squire."

"It is unfortunate that I am not skilled at arms. Is there no-one here who will fight for justice, fight for the innocent people of Ember?" Torio pleaded.

"I will fight for them." A gruff voice announced from the entrance to the throne room. For the first time today, Kaede's façade slipped as she snarled at the newcomer.

"Lorne." Kaede hissed. The ogre of a man ignored the murderous glare Kaede shot him as he came to stand beside Torio. Bishop scoffed at the clearly scripted event. This whole trial had been meticulously planned, even this last ditch trial by combat. Bishop felt a cold knot grow in his stomach as he sized up Lorne. After the failure of their assassins at the Solace Glade the Masters of the Host-towers would have been sure to send someone a hundred times more dangerous. They wouldn't risk the chance that Kaede could somehow win, not after going to all this trouble. Kaede had nearly been killed during her Vigil, Bishop suspected she couldn't defeat Lorne. Judging by Kaede's reaction to him, she wasn't going to permit anyone else to fight in her place either.

"Very well then." Nasher announced. "Upon the morrow the combatants will meet on the field of justice. Go now and prepare yourselves."

Torio and Lorne stormed from the throne room. Even though she had circumvented the judgement by calling for trial by combat, Torio still look very displeased. Sand turned to leave the throne room and Kaede followed after him. A shout from the galleries stopped her in her tracks.

"Give em hell Larkspur!" A man cried as he shook his fist.

"We believe in you Kaede!" A girl near him added and soon the whole assembly clapped and cheered wildly. Kaede gaped at them for a moment in surprise but recovered her composure enough to salute the crowd. She gifted them with the most glorious smile Bishop had ever seen. He hadn't imagined that she could smile without the slightest trace of a sardonic twist. Kaede lapped up their adoration for a moment and finally followed Sand outside.


	12. In Any Arena

**In Any Arena**

Bishop strode through the bare corridors of the Temple of Tyr. Prior Hlam had directed him toward the chamber in which Kaede would sit through her cleansing ritual. He turned a corner and came upon Sand and Nevalle caught up in a heated discussion.

"Nasher knows she was framed, this whole trial was a farce! Kaede abided by your laws, she's been jumping through hoops for you since her first day in Neverwinter." Sand was dogging Nevalle as the knight approached Bishop. "Now you throw her to the wolves!" The two of them didn't even glance at him as they brushed past.

"In entering the nobility Kaede has to accept the responsibilities and sacrifices that go with it. Nasher must abide by the laws the same as anyone else, he cannot deny Torio the right to trial by combat." Nevalle replied dispassionately.

"They tried to assassinate her at her Vigil, they just want her dead! You might as well have just shipped her off to Luskan. Better yet, why doesn't Nasher just kill her himself, because that's…" Their voices faded as Sand and Nevalle disappeared around the corner. Bishop approached the room they had exited from.

"Bishop." Casavir always sounded accusing when he spoke the Ranger's name. Bishop froze in the hall as the paladin emerged from Kaede's room. "I believe Kaede ought to be given time to gather her thoughts and prepare for her trial in the morning." Casavir held up his hand and blocked the doorway with his large frame.

"So, she denied you a final night of passion and now you seek to thwart my own?" Bishop taunted him and as expected Casavir bristled at his words.

"Watch your tongue, Bishop. I came to give her spiritual comfort. Unlike you my intentions are pure."

"Oh I'll bet they are. Why can't you just admit that we both want the same thing?" Bishop loved to provoke the Paladin. He barely contained a cruel laugh as he watched Casavir fight to repress his anger. "You're a charming fellow, maybe you could convince her to let us _comfort_ her together. I think she'd enjoy it." Casavir took hold of Bishop's tunic and pushed him roughly against the wall.

"You are a loathsome creature Bishop! You shall not speak of Kaede in such a manner. She is not for the likes of you!"

"Temper, temper Casavir. Not very holy of you." Bishop needled the Paladin and swatted Casavir's hands away. "I think the lady can decide for herself when she is ready to do some soul-searching tonight. In the meantime how about you step aside and let me speak my piece. As is my _right._" Casavir glowered at Bishop. He seemed prepared to stand in the doorway all night just to deny Bishop. Finally the Paladin stepped aside and clanked away down the hall. Bishop smirked as he watched Casavir leave, the Paladin's body was rigid with tension.

Apparently sound did not travel well in the Temple of Tyr for Kaede didn't acknowledge him as he stepped into the chamber. He stood at the doorway and watched her quiet contemplation. The trappings of the trial had disappeared and Kaede was dressed simply in shirt and trousers. How quickly the noble knight had faded and now she was just the little swamp elf once again.

"It's just a statue you know." Bishop spoke at last and Kaede turned from the figure of Tyr that loomed before her. "Tyr isn't watching this, but I am."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Kaede replied and Bishop wondered if she had in fact heard his conversation with Casavir. He studied her face and determined her choice of words were merely a coincidence.

"I wouldn't insult you like that. Your stronger than that." Bishop conceded and he scowled as he thought of Casavir.

'_What an oaf. Thinking he needs to jump to Kaede's defence over every little thing. She can take care of herself.' _Kaede studied him with suspicion, his compliment caught her by surprise.

"I didn't expect to see you." She said at length.

"Well I thought I'd come and say goodbye. Since I don't _expect_ to see you win tomorrow." Bishop mimicked her.

'_And I need to know if there was any truth to Sand's words.'_

"You didn't think I'd best Torio in the courtroom either." Kaede snapped back. "They will learn that I am not to be trifled with. In any arena." Bishop slid onto the bench beside her and Kaede immediately rose to her feet. She retreated toward the statue of Tyr, almost as if she was afraid to expose her back to him.

'_Well she certainly seems unusually jumpy.' _Bishop kept his features neutral, he didn't want to give any of his thoughts away.

"So you won't be persuaded from this fight then?" He asked and her mouth hardened into a grim line. "Alright then. Look when you fight Lorne, don't let him get in close with that falchion of his. One good hit with that and you're done for. Hit him with everything you've got, try to make him lose his temper."

"I _know_ how to fight Lorne." Kaede interrupted him, a look of puzzlement on her face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it would be pathetic if you came all this way and fought so hard, just to let some thug like Lorne kill you. He isn't worthy of that honor."

"And who is Bishop?" Kaede scoffed. "You?"

"You're damn right!" Bishop chuckled and rose to his feet. Slowly he closed the distance between them. His admission seemed to put her at ease more than it alarmed her. Probably because it was what she expected of him. She seemed more comfortable with the idea that he was a heart-less villain.

"Ha! All you want is to bury your dagger in me, eh?" Kaede asked with a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Right up to the _hilt_." Bishop responded in kind and took another step forward. "Just as soon as the proper opportunity presents itself." Kaede cleared her throat, his eager reaction to her flippant tease made her uncomfortable.

"What about now?" Kaede suggested plainly. "Here I am all alone. Unarmed, unarmoured. I'm at your mercy."

'_That you are.' _He leered and inched ever closer to her.

"Go ahead, draw your weapon. Do it." She goaded him and for a moment Bishop was tempted to call her bluff. They stood in silence as Bishop hesitated and Kaede's eyes narrowed. Bishop could see her body tense as she prepared to defend herself.

"I came to bury something else." He whispered huskily.

"Oh?" Kaede's brow furrowed with surprise and uncertainty.

"Well there's still the matter of my debt. I don't fancy collecting from your mangled corpse tomorrow." He tried to make light of the matter but Kaede's jaw tightened in anger. Bishop gave himself a mental kick as she crossed her arms over her chest. However a tell-tale flush bloomed on Kaede's cheeks and Bishop knew he hadn't messed up entirely. Kaede swallowed nervously before she spoke.

"I got your knife back for you." She countered and her gaze slid away from his.

"That wasn't our agreement and you know it." Bishop was close enough now that she couldn't escape. "It's a small price to pay. I'd say Marcus' testimony was rather pivotal in winning your case."

"For all the good it did me." Kaede grumbled, still unable to look up at him.

"That's beside the point. Time to pay the piper." Bishop's hands daringly caressed her arms and came to rest just beneath her elbows. "Unless of course you plan to renege on our deal?" Kaede was affronted by the suggestion that she was an oathbreaker and she glared at him.

"I keep my word." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"Well then…" The anger drained for her as quickly as it had appeared. Kaede seemed conflicted as her eyes darted away from his once again. But she hadn't rejected him outright and he took that as a good sign.

'_Is she frightened?' _The thought surprised Bishop, he didn't think it was possible. He knew without a doubt that if he had tried to call his debt a few months ago he would have had to practically rape the girl. Her current compliance left him speechless. True that she wasn't exactly throwing herself at him either. But he knew she didn't trust him, or his motives. It might have just been his ego, but Bishop fancied that he clearly had an effect on her. Kaede drew in a deep breath and tried to steady herself enough to speak.

"Take your payment and be done with it." Kaede blurted out. Before her sentence was even finished Bishop crushed her against the statue of Tyr.

His calloused hands slid up under her shirt and his mouth hungrily latched onto her neck. He hunched over her and pressed his knee between her thighs as his hands roamed her body. He savoured the taste and feel of her, it was far sweeter than he had dared to imagine. Bishop's heart pounded in his chest, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

'_If only Casavir could walk in right now.' _Bishop choked back a snicker as his mouth traced the pointed arch of her ear. He glanced at Kaede to see how she responded and he hissed in exasperation.

Kaede's arms hung limply at her side, her face half turned away from him. Her expression and body language was as cold and unyielding as the statue behind her. Bishop pushed himself away from her and Kaede regarded him quizzically.

"On second thought, your corpse might actually be more lively." Bishop was disappointed but he could live with it for now. His expectations for this evening had already been exceeded.

"What's the problem?"

"Its no fun if you don't put up a fight. Come on, couldn't you at least squeeze out a tear or two?" Bishop brushed off her disinterest. His ego was mildly bruised but it was hardly his first rejection.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kaede snapped. "I just have this small matter of a fight to the death preying on my mind. So you'll forgive me if I'm not in the mood for your games!" She seemed genuinely upset and had a rather valid point so Bishop backed away from her.

"Tch! Fine, we'll settle up later." He threw his hands up in defeat.

"And what if there isn't a later?" Bishop had never seen Kaede look so morose before. She had seemed so confident in her ability to win that he hadn't realised she might actually be afraid of dying tomorrow.

"C'mon…" Bishop awkwardly grasped for the right words. "You think the gods are gonna let you get off that easy?"

"Yeah I guess." She nearly sounded like herself. Bishop placed a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head up to look at him.

'_She truly is strong.' _He thought to himself. Though she was disheartened about the fight he could still see the steely determination in her eyes. _'Not a tear in sight.'_ Bishop couldn't help but admire that. He slowly caressed her mouth with his thumb and the slight quiver it provoked was all the clue he needed. He swept down to kiss her fiercely and her surprised gasp sent shivers through him. _'Not a complete statue then.' _Bishop mused with satisfaction and broke away before she could catch her breath.

"Don't you die, Kaede Larkspur." Bishop commanded as he backed away toward the door. "Don't you dare."

* * *

"Dammit Kaede. Why do yeh have ta be so stubborn lass?" Bishop heard Khelgar mutter to himself as Kaede entered the arena. A great cheer rose around them as the mob caught sight of her. She strolled calmly to the centre of the theatre, decked out in light chain mail. Dax uncurled from around her neck as Lorne approached. The weasel's snarl was drowned out by the heckling of the spectators. A hush swept over the crowd as Kaede and Lorne eyeballed each other. There was a brief exchange of words, too quiet for anyone to hear and Bishop wondered what the history was between these two. Together they turned to face Nasher and Kaede alone graced him with a very stiff bow.

"Ho! She could near snap in half." Khelgar guffawed. As the dwarf watched her slowly rise anguish washed over his features. "Breaks meh heart ta see her brought so low."

"There is no shame in bowing before your rightful Lord. Kaede understands the meaning of fealty and honor." Casavir remarked and Khelgar scoffed at him.

"One day yeh're gonna hafta open yeh eyes Casavir and see tha she ain't the saint yeh want her ta be."

"I see the potential that lies within her, Master dwarf. The greatness she could achieve, if given the proper direction."

"If it weren't fer ruffians like us draggin' her down, yeh mean." Khelgar snarled. Casavir's protest was quelled as Nasher spoke to the assembly.

"Only the just can hope for victory here under the watchful eye of Tyr. Combatants prepare yourselves." Nasher commanded and the two drew their weapons. Lorne towered above Kaede and he leered at her, confident of his victory. Kaede's expression did not change. From the moment Lorne had entered the arena she had glared at him with the most fearsome intensity Bishop had ever seen. Though he still didn't believe this was a battle the slight wizard could win, Bishop did not envy Lorne at present.

'_This is going to be brutal.'_ The Ranger concluded and anticipated the fight with glee.

"Begin!" Nasher barked and with a great bellow Lorne lunged toward Kaede. His falchion swept downward and Kaede had enough sense to dodge the blow, rather than try to deflect it. The force behind that stroke would have driven her to her knees. Instead the falchion gouged into the earth and before Lorne could raise it again Dax had leapt from Kaede's shoulders. The weasel landed nimbly on Lorne's arm and scurried up toward the man's unprotected head. Faster than Bishop thought possible Lorne snatched the weasel up with his giant hand and flung him away. Dax's limp body tumbled across the ground in a billow of dust and Kaede did not squander the precious moments he had granted her.

A blast of light exploded in front of Lorne's face and he staggered backward, momentarily blinded. Bishop blinked the stars from his eyes and sniggered at the people who stood further down in the tiers. They fell over each other in a panic at the sudden pain and loss of vision that accompanied Kaede's spell. Though the arena was enchanted to prevent most harmful magic from spilling over onto the crowd, a painfully bright light was still just that and couldn't be stopped.

Kaede's sabre flashed through the air as she stabbed at Lorne and tried to find a weak point in his armour. She slashed at his head but Lorne raised his arms and her sword glanced off his plate mail.

'_She doesn't have the strength to penetrate that armour.' _Bishop grimaced. Kaede would need to bring him down with her spells, but she wouldn't be able to cast with Lorne swinging his Falchion about. Lorne lowered his arms as his vision began to clear and Kaede scampered away from him. Energy gathered around Kaede as she invoked another spell and cast it at Lorne. The towering hulk stopped in his tracks as he was engulfed by searing flame. The heat was so intense Bishop could feel the sting of it against his skin. A cheer went up from the crowd as Lorne seemed to disappear within the inferno but Kaede was steadily backing away from it.

As the flames subsided a murmur of surprise swept the arena. Lorne knelt in the centre of the scorched ring of earth, his armour blackened by the flames. Slowly he rose to his feet and though his head was slick with sweat he appeared unharmed. Lorne took a measured step toward Kaede and she hurled a fireball hurled toward him. Lorne doubled over at the impact and Bishop could see the strain on his face. Lorne recovered quickly however and once again moved toward Kaede. His mocking laugh rang clear through the hushed stadium.

"It would seem our enemies have done their homework." Sand hissed as he watched the battle unfold. "Kaede specialises in Evocation and prefers fire-based spells. Lorne must be carrying a talisman that helps him resist such attacks."

"You wizards are pretty secretive about your skills, who could have told them?" Neeshka asked.

"There's your great weakness, Wizard!" Qara sneered at Sand, as if on cue. "You're nothing without your books and tomes. No innate power to call forth in an emergency." Qara sniggered as she looked down at Kaede. "Not so tough now, is she?"

The air in front of Kaede shimmered and turned dark. The shadow quivered and began to take on a feminine shape. Smoke turned to flesh and a tall, fearsome woman stood proudly before Kaede. The Erinyes shook her feathery wings as she regarded the slender elf. Kaede commanded the Erinyes and at once the towering she-devil pounced upon Lorne.

"Never underestimate Kaede, fool girl." Sand smugly chided Qara. The sorceress' mouth twisted sourly as she glared at Sand.

A great sword materialised in the Erinyes' hand which she brought up to meet Lorne's falchion. The Erinyes let out a great shriek and her voice made Bishop's skin crawl. The clash of steel upon steel rang repeatedly through the arena and the Erinyes slowly drove Lorne back. Bishop watched Kaede cast a series of spells, their effects were not immediately apparent and he lacked the arcane knowledge to decipher the meaning of her words.

"Yes, that's it Kaede." Sand murmured proudly. "She's attacking his mind." Sand informed Neeshka who was as confused as Bishop. "Slowing his reactions, seeding doubt and fear."

Whatever Kaede had done seemed to be work as Lorne was driven to the ground by the Erinyes. The great sword hammered down and it was all Lorne could do to meet it with his falchion. The crowd let out a cheer, believing that the fight was close to finished. Bishop and Khelgar tensed however as they saw Lorne's face contort, his fear turning into blind rage.

Lorne uttered a bone shaking roar and pushed the Erinyes back with an unexpected surge of strength. The she-devil landed on her back, her wings stirring a cloud of dust as they frantically pushed against the ground. Once again with speed that belied his size Lorne was upon the Erinyes, his falchion slicing downward. It severed her sword arm just below the elbow and the Erinyes shrieked in agony. Her form dissipated in a burst of black smoke as she fled back to her own plane.

Lorne rounded on Kaede, his eyes ablaze with bloodlust. Bishop registered the brief flicker of fear that swept over her face, but Kaede steeled herself as Lorne charged toward her. The elf nimbly dodged and ducked, twirling desperately around Lorne as the giant swung wildly at her. Bishop had warned her about this moment, when Lorne would become so angered he would lose control. It was at this point when his defence would be weakest, but it was also Lorne at his most dangerous.

Lorne's rage was slowly sapping his strength, Bishop could see that his movements had become sluggish. Kaede was not exactly spry herself at this point but she was naturally more dextrous than Lorne and just barely kept ahead of his sword. Lorne paused in his attack and Kaede eyed him warily.

"Strike him Kaede, his defences are down." Sand was quietly urging her on and Bishop was relieved that Kaede could not hear him.

'_Bloody wizard doesn't know a thing about sword-fighting.' _Bishop scowled. He could see Kaede's mind was in overdrive as she tried to determine whether Lorne really was exhausted or simply trying to fool her. The rage did not seem so evident in Lorne's features and Bishop wondered if that meant he was more in control of himself.

Kaede's sabre flashed toward Lorne and Sand gasped in surprise as Lorne's falchion snapped under Kaede's guard. Luckily Kaede's stroke had been a feint and she had already leapt back before Lorne's falchion could cleave her in half. Bishop nodded in approval that Kaede had tested Lorne's defences and hadn't underestimated him.

Kaede's eyes slitted with suspicion as she studied her opponent. She didn't know what move to make now that she knew he was only pretending to be tired. Yet Lorne no longer advanced toward her either. Perhaps he was now equally as wary of her. It seemed every spectator held their breath as they observed this silent plateau. Then as one they gasped in surprise as Lorne barked in pain.

Bishop stared in disbelief as Dax shredded the back of Lorne's exposed neck. The arena was flat and empty aside from the two combatants, who were surrounded on all sides by spectators. Yet no-one had seen the weasel scramble onto Lorne's back. The more Bishop witnessed Dax in action the more he realised how lucky he had been that night Kaede had punished him. Again he wondered just how much of Kaede's skill and personality was reflected in the weasel, whom Bishop now firmly believed was not a natural creature.

Dax clawed and bit into Lorne's skin as if the weasel were trying to rip right through to his brain. Blood streamed down Lorne's back from Dax's relentless assault and Kaede bared her teeth, as though she could taste it. To Bishop's surprise Lorne did not reach back to tear the weasel off. Instead he swung at Kaede and the elf scrambled to deflect the blow. There was a terrible clang as Lorne's falchion jarred against her sabre and the thin blade snapped in half. Kaede's legs collapsed beneath her in a desperate bid to duck under the falchion. It swiped barely an inch above her head and Bishop's breath caught in his throat. Kaede curled up and threw herself backward as she would not be able to regain her balance in time. Lorne simply collapsed forward on top of her before she could roll away from him. The falchion stabbed downward as he went and Kaede froze at the sudden shock of steel piercing her flesh. She gave a ragged cry and tried to stab Lorne in the face with what remained of her blade. Lorne caught her wrist with his free hand and twisted it. Bishop winced as her bones snapped, the sound carried throughout the hushed arena. Kaede screamed, her face contorted with pain and Lorne laughed. Her sword arm fell limply to her side and only now did Lorne reach back to pry Dax from his neck. This was his fatal mistake, believing that Kaede was so easily defeated.

Kaede's left hand shot up and her slender fingers gripped Lorne's throat. Her lips moved so briefly that Bishop thought he imagined it and Lorne's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise. The large man suddenly collapsed on top of Kaede and his skin had turned a sickly grey. A soft murmur swept through the crowd as they looked down at the unmoving combatants. Then Kaede began to move beneath Lorne.

With deliberate effort she grasped the hilt of the falchion and drew it from her body. The bloody blade tumbled onto the ground and Kaede was still again. Bishop could see that everyone around him was on the edge of their seats and they silently willed Kaede to move again. All except Qara and to Bishop's surprise Sand also scowled at Kaede. At length Kaede started to squirm her way out from underneath Lorne. Kaede managed to shove Lorne partially sideways to free her torso and she pressed her good arm against the wound in her midriff. Bishop could see the blood oozing through her armour and onto the sandy ground. Bishop started to his feet as Kaede feebly tried to pull her legs free. She collapsed onto her back, exhausted by the effort but after a moment's rest she sat up again and struggled on.

All Kaede's companions were on their feet now and Bishop felt conflicted as to what action he should take. Elanee bolted toward the arena, it seemed she would not make the same mistake twice. As the wood elf made to leap down Nevalle called her to a halt.

"We must determine who the victor is first." Nevalle turned to Lord Nasher who consulted silently with Judge Oleff. Bishop had never seen such anger overwhelm Elanee's features and though he didn't understand why, it stirred him to action. As far as Bishop was concerned it was clear that Lorne was dead, he didn't see the point in waiting for Kaede to bleed to death as well.

"Hold Ranger. Hold!" Bishop heard Nevalle command but he did not heed his cry and he nimbly jumped down from the stands. Bishop landed lightly in the dust and rushed to Kaede. He heard someone padding along behind him and knew that his actions had spurred Elanee on. Bishop rolled Lorne off Kaede's legs.

'_Definitely dead.' _Bishop concluded as he examined Lorne, though he didn't understand how.

Bishop pressed his hands against the wound on Kaede's stomach and she inhaled sharply through her teeth. Tears of pain streamed down her face as she collapsed back against Elanee and the druid cradled Kaede's head in her lap. Bishop felt Kaede's cool fingers brush against his hand and he looked down. They glistened with her own blood as she slowly twined her fingers through his. Bishop's heart froze at the contact and with great hesitation he raised his eyes to her face. Despite her agony Kaede smiled at him. A genuine, heart-felt smile that jolted his heart back to life. Nasher declared Kaede the clear victor and the crowd began to roar but Bishop could barely hear it over the pounding of blood in his ears. More people had entered the arena to surround the trio and Bishop, his senses so keen to the presence of others, didn't register them. He was lost in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.


	13. Homeward Bound

**Homeward Bound**

Bishop lay on his bunk in the storeroom of the Sunken Flagon. He closed his eyes and burrowed his shoulders into the stiff mattress, trying to find a comfortable niche. Through the open doorway he could hear people pacing in the common room. Down the hall a door opened, closed gently and two pairs of feet marched toward the common room. One set belonged to Nasher's physician. The second, nearly silent footfalls, belonged to Elanee. Bishop rose from his bunk and approached the doorway to watch them pass. They did not notice him lurking beside the doorframe and as they entered the common room the pacing came to an abrupt halt.

"She'll live." The physician announced briskly and there was a collective sigh of relief.

"Is she awake?" Sand demanded to know. The wizard's voice had lost it's haughty edge and Bishop almost didn't recognise the speaker as Sand.

"She needs her rest, Sand." Elanee replied firmly.

"Is. She. Awake?" Sand repeated and Bishop assumed Elanee nodded in reply because Sand scurried past her toward Kaede's room.

"Sand!" Casavir tried to call the wizard back.

"Let him go." Elanee remarked and Bishop shadowed Sand down the hall. Bishop recalled how displeased Sand had appeared at the arena when Kaede had finally defeated Lorne. He sounded angry still, even after learning that Kaede would live.

'_Yet the others stand by and let him go to her.' _Bishop didn't trust Sand alone with Kaede. He would never trust any man alone with Kaede ever again. _'Not after that smile.' _Bishop crept toward Kaede's room and the door Sand had left ajar in his haste.

"…you did. It's not acceptable!" Sand was in a rage about something. But despite Bishop's suspicions, it didn't sound like he meant to do Kaede harm.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Kaede protested weakly in the face of Sand's fury.

"At what cost? Do you think you can play with the dark arts and not pay a hefty price?" Beneath his anger there was a ripple of fear in Sand's voice. The two wizards fell silent and Bishop wondered what Kaede had done.

"Sand…" Kaede's beguiling voice broke the silence but Sand cut her off before she could finish.

"Oh no, don't you even try that, missy! Your snake charms wont work on me." Despite this declaration the anger had drained from Sand's tone. "If I catch you dabbling with necromancy again, you can find yourself a new teacher." Sand warned and turned to leave the room. Bishop scurried further down the hall and blended with the shadows. "You should sleep now." Sand added more gently before he shut the door behind him. Bishop watched Sand turn the corner and head for the common room before he emerged from the darkness. Bishop slowly turned the handle of Kaede's door and eased it open just enough so that he could slip inside. She lay in bed facing the opposite wall and Bishop gently closed the door again. He crept toward her, being careful not to alert her, despite the excitement he felt. Kaede's head twisted around in alarm when she felt his weight beside her on the bed and Bishop smirked when he saw the book in her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked innocently and she continued to stare at him with wide eyed panic.

"What the hells are you doing in here?" Kaede gasped as she tried to shrink away from him. Bishop could tell that even that small movement was painful to her. She looked washed out, almost grey and the strain of combat was evident. Kaede seemed aged, her face drawn with lines. While he had no doubt that a few days rest would set her near to rights physically, he suspected there were new emotional scars that would take quite a while longer to heal. If they ever healed at all. Bishop knew now that he had been wrong to assume Kaede was devoid of feeling. He realised, as he recounted the time he had known her, in moments when he believed her to be cold and aloof, there were always signs. Subtle hints that indicated the deep well of emotions simmering beneath the surface. She repressed thoughts and feelings in order to maintain control.

'_And possibly out of fear.' _Bishop mused as he stretched out beside her and wrapped an arm around her hips to pull her tight against him.

"I came to collect." Bishop whispered and nuzzled against her ear. She froze at his words and he could see her struggle to form a reply.

"I'm not in the best shape here, Bishop." She drawled and he saw a gleam slowly spark to life in her eyes. "Why don't you go beat on Grobnar? Isn't that what you normally do when you're…. _frustrated_?" Kaede taunted him.

"I didn't think you cared." Bishop retorted. He nearly laughed out loud at her attempt to goad him and wondered why he'd ever been ruffled by her in the past.

"I don't." Kaede sniffed callously and Bishop studied her. She was still tense beside him and her eyes shifted, unable to look at him.

'_She fears intimacy because it makes her vulnerable, especially if she's not in control of the situation.' _This sudden revelation struck Bishop like thunder and a wolfish smirk spread across his face. He couldn't help the warm feeling of satisfaction that spread from his head to his toes. Kaede was drawn to him, despite everything he had done to her and her companions. _'Now all I have to do is get her to admit how she feels.'_

"As long as no lasting harm comes to Grobnar, I _don't _care. Just keep in mind that he belongs to me." Kaede hadn't noticed his smile and was still trying to regain her dominance over him. "You _all_ belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone." Bishop growled and he noted the triumphant smirk on her lips. Despite his newfound insight it seemed he wasn't wholly immune to her barbs.

"No? Then why are you still here?" Kaede sounded smug, so self-assured. She thought she had the upper hand once again and Bishop decided to prove how wrong she was. He pressed his fingers into her fresh wound and Kaede cried out in pain.

"You bastard!" The moment she caught her breath she swiped at his face, her fingers curved like claws. Kaede's attack was sluggish and he easily caught her wrist to pin her arm above her head. Bishop laughed outright at her attempt to harm him.

"Ah, there you are at last." As he spoke his free hand slid up her side, tracing her ribs through her thin nightshirt. "The real you, laid bare for all to see." Bishop taunted her. She trembled slightly as his hand brushed over her breast and rose higher to trail down her collar bone.

"Not _all_. It's just you and me." Kaede was not so easily cowed.

"I know." Bishop kissed her, bruising her mouth with his own. She squirmed against him but it wasn't in protest. He broke the kiss and smirked when she jerked her face away from him, her cheeks flushed.

"Don't do that again." Kaede hissed.

"Why not?" He purred. Bishop didn't know what was more intoxicating. Being this close to her, or knowing that he had so much power over her.

"I don't like it." She scowled, angered by her own feeble retort. Bishop could feel her heart thundering beneath his fingers and he laughed again.

"You can't fool me." He replied and saw the naked fear in her eyes. Bishop grabbed her jaw and roughly pulled her face toward him. He lowered his mouth again but paused just before their lips met. Kaede's breath caught in her throat and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation . Bishop barely touched his lips to hers before he pulled back again.

"As you command." He let go of her jaw and pushed himself off the bed, registering the flicker of confusion and disappointment on Kaede's face. Bishop turned with a smirk and walked out of the room. As Kaede's door settled shut behind him Bishop leaned back against the rough wood and let his breath out in a desperate rush. Walking away from her warm, willing body was harder than he could have anticipated. His body ached with raw lust and he tried to quell the fever that swept over him.

If he succumbed to his own desires too readily Kaede would gain the upper hand. Would own him heart and soul. That he could never allow. He wanted to make her entirely his. He wanted to reduce her to a quivering mess of need and desire. Let her come to him, begging on her knees. Bishop licked his lips in anticipation. The only problem was that he didn't know if he had the self-control to walk away from her a second time.

* * *

"For the last time Casavir, I refuse to lay in my bed all day." Kaede's anger was an almost tangible thing as she swept into the common room. Casavir and Elanee trailed on her heels. Bishop and Khelger broke off their conversation and looked up at the trio, a scowl on Khelgar's face. After a week's rest Kaede still looked washed out, though Bishop suspected that Casavir's nagging was to blame for her haggard features.

"Kaede, please." The paladin clanked after her. "You have suffered a serious injury, you need to rest."

"I have always believed that fresh air and light exercise speed the healing process. It's my body, it will let me know when it's time to rest." Kaede halted in the centre of the room and crossed her arms. A pose that everyone knew meant the conversation was finished as far as Kaede was concerned. Casavir had always been oblivious to Kaede's body language.

"I simply fear that you are exerting yourself before you are fully able. I don't wish for you to aggravate your injuries."

'_Would bundle her up in felt and hide her away from the world if he had his way.' _Bishop mused.

"I am perfectly capable of making rational decisions for myself." Kaede's tone became even more exasperated. "That I booked passage on a ship, rather than trekking by foot should be proof enough." Bishop's ears perked up, he hadn't known that Kaede was planning to travel. "I fear it's a decision I will regret, to be trapped on board with _you_." She ground the last out through her teeth.

'_Trouble in paradise.' _Bishop smirked. Seemed Kaede had grown tired of pandering to Casavir all the time. _'Perhaps he's not useful anymore.' _He doubted Casavir would take the hint and leave her so easily. _'Wonder what I could do to persuade him to take a hike.'_

"I'm not the one you should fear being trapped with." Casavir retorted calmly, his eyes pointedly seeking Bishop. Khelgar chuckled at Casavir's boldness. Bishop affected a look of bored disdain. Across the room Neeshka's interest was piqued at the sudden turn in conversation, while Shandra simply looked like a confused child watching her parents argue.

"Fenmarel help me!" Kaede invoked the name of her deity, her hands balling into fists. Kaede took a deep breath and when she spoke her voice was even, controlled again. "At least Bishop never patronises me and treats me like a helpless infant." Aside from mentioning his name, Kaede ignored him, her eyes boring into Casavir.

"No, he just makes lewd comments and stares at you like he can… all he wants is…" Casavir was flustered just by the thought of what Bishop might want. "You shouldn't trust him. You _encourage_ him." Casavir accused. Kaede shook her head, her mouth twisted with scorn.

"Do you really want to have this conversation? Here, _now_?" She was kindly giving the Paladin one last chance to retreat.

"He will never commit himself to you." Casavir pressed ahead.

"You _stupid_ man." Kaede snarled and Casavir's head jerked back as though physically slapped. Kaede turned her back on him as a tense silence settled over the common room. Neeshka's mouth was frozen in a gasp of surprise and beside him Khelgar merely smirked, as though Casavir had finally got what he deserved. Elanee sidled up to Kaede but seemed reluctant to touch her just yet.

"So…" Bishop clapped his hands together, sharply breaking the silence. "Where are we off to?" The look Casavir turned on him was as close to loathing as the holy knight could muster. Bishop's face cracked into a cruel grin.

"Kaede wishes to return to West Harbor." The ever polite Elanee answered.

"Ah, a romantic cruise to the swamps." Bishop jeered, his gaze still locked with Casavir's. "How sweet."

"Your presence is not required Ranger." Casavir said tightly. Bishop's eyes slid to Kaede and he saw the moon elf stiffen; Casavir's words fuelling her pride once again. Slowly she turned, her eyes drifting over all of her companions in the process.

"I do not expect, or require an escort. From any of you." Her final words were accompanied with a burning glare for Casavir alone.

"You cannot expect us to let you travel all that way alone." Shandra spoke before Casavir had the chance.

"You are staying in Neverwinter, Shandra." Elanee announced and Shandra looked affronted.

"That's not your decision to make, Elanee." The farm wench replied, her voice a pale imitation of Kaede's own icy tones.

'_At least she's learnt one thing.' _Bishop mused.

"I've made arrangements with the City Watch, Shandra. I want you to stay here and train with them." Kaede replied abruptly.

"You're leaving me behind?" Shandra squeaked. "You said you would train me. I can't believe you're abandoning me already."

"You need to learn how to use that." Kaede pointed at the short blade hanging from Shandra's hip. "I can spar with you Shandra, but I am…" Kaede paused and sighed in resignation. "You need to learn the fundamentals, get a good grounding in technique. It would be irresponsible of me to think that I could teach you better than a master swordsman. My own swordsmanship is poorly lacking." Kaede made a sour face, as though she had just tasted something unpleasant. Shandra blinked at this admission, the surprise driving the fight out of her.

"I understand. Thank you for arranging things." She uttered humbly. Khelgar rumbled in approval and Bishop rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Kaede had gotten so soft.

'_This lot will be the death of her.' _He predicted.

"I've already spoken with a Captain at the docks, a ship leaves for Highcliff on the evening tide. Your presence is not required." Kaede's gaze swept over them once again. Casavir opened his mouth to argue but Kaede cut him off. "I _will_ return to West Harbor." She turned on her heel and strode from the common room, Elanee in tow. Most of the others followed suit to pack their gear but Khelgar lingered, staring morosely into his tankard.

"Argh, back to tha stinkin' Mere." He groaned and downed the last of his drink.

"She did say she wanted you all to stay." Bishop offered.

"Tch, what Kaede says and Kaede thinks are two different things. Which yeh ought ta know well by now Ranger. Asides there's bound ta be fightin'. " Khelgar rumbled with excitement. "Are yeh gonna stay here?"

"Might as well go along, if only to annoy her. You'll probably get yourselves killed without me." Bishop shrugged indifferently.

"I'm touched." Khelgar drawled. "I own that alone yeh could protect Kaede from any nasties. But who would keep _her_ safe from yeh?" Khelgar barked a laugh.

"No-one." Bishop leered and Khelgar blinked in surprise. It was the first time Bishop had openly admitted he had intentions toward Kaede. Despite all of Khelgar's teasing, the dwarf seemed suddenly alarmed by the idea. Bishop snickered as he left the common room to gather his gear. He had a ship to catch.


	14. Swamp Song

**Swamp Song**

"You can't be serious." Kaede laughed. A delighted, glee-full laugh that caused her to clutch at her wounded stomach in agony. Yet despite the pain she couldn't quell her mirth. Bishop had to agree, it was pretty funny. The rag-tag bandit crew that was blocking their path didn't seem to grasp what was so amusing.

Kaede threw her arms wide to indicate her companions, each one bristling with weapons and standing with seasoned confidence. The lead brigand scowled at Kaede.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you. Just pay the toll like everyone else and you can be on your way." The bandit gang tried to look menacing, but it was difficult to pull off when your supposed victims were sniggering at you. "There's no need to make a fuss." Kaede doubled over with this last statement, tears squeezing from her eyes as she gasped for breath.

"Please… stop… you're killing me." She held up her hand in supplication. Khelgar had actually fallen to the ground, so shaken was he with laughter. Casavir alone in the party didn't get the joke and that, if nothing else, brought a smile to Bishop's face. Kaede wiped the tears from her face. "Ok…" She had to pause and take a succession of deep breaths, trying to push down the laughter that bubbled up her throat. "In light of you being so entertaining, I'm going to give you the chance to escape." Kaede finally managed to announce calmly. Now it was the bandits' turn to laugh.

"Really, I'm serious." Kaede continued. "I've had a pretty rough time lately and I really needed a good laugh. So thankyou for that." She was as sincere as Bishop had ever seen her. "However, if you value your lives, you will turn around and leave us in peace." The smile was suddenly erased from the lead brigand's face. Kaede sighed at the determined look in his eyes and Bishop felt that eerie prickling against his skin that meant Kaede was preparing to cast a spell.

In a flash Bishop's bow was in his hand and likewise weapons appeared in the hand's of his companions. He noted that a couple of the bandits were surprised at the speed of their arming and the surety with which they held the weapons. But it was far too late for them to act on their fears as the bandit leader brandished his cutlass and let forth an attack cry. The bandits swarmed toward them and Bishop's arrows brought two down before they had even cleared their own barricade.

Khelgar barrelled forward to stand in front of Kaede, his axe at the ready. The moon-elf herself had unleashed destruction upon the bandits as a wave of fire swept over them, disintegrating the first wave of attackers and sending the others fleeing. They didn't get far as Sand cast up a wall of flame that blocked their retreat, leaving them trapped as Neeshka, Casavir and Khelgar fell upon them. Elanee and Bishop put their bows up as they no longer had any clear targets. It was over in moments, the final bandit crumbling to the ground as Casavir's hammer caved his skull in with a sickening crunch.

"Silly brutes." Grobnar was behind Kaede, his squat torso pressing against her thigh, her legs shielding most of him. The gnome burrowed closer against her as Khelgar shot him a disdainful glare. Neither Bishop or Khelgar had missed the fact that Grobnar had vanished at the first sign of danger. Kaede paid the gnome no attention as he wrapped his arms around one slender leg. Bishop noted the slight tremble that ran down her spine, but it was Sand that suddenly appeared at her side. He slid an arm around her waist to help her stay upright and she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to look at ease.

"Lle tyava quel?" Elanee took a step toward the duo, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Uma, Voronwer." Kaede waved Elanee away. "Amin dol naa kalina."

"Lle anta est." Sand chided Kaede softly.

"N'uma." Kaede gently pushed Sand away from her, standing on her own. In unison three pairs of eyes turned anxiously forward. Bishop followed their line of sight to Casavir who strolled through the bodies to be sure their enemies were dead. The Paladin hadn't noticed the whispered exchange and furtive glances cast his direction.

'_What are they plotting?' _Bishop couldn't mask his surprise and he regretted that he couldn't grasp elvish. _'I need to pay closer attention.' _The tight-knit unity of the elven trio unsettled him. He knew that Elanee and Sand doted on Kaede, but he hadn't suspected she might actually return the affection, or respect at the very least.

"Diole lle." Kaede and Sand exchanged a knowing look and the elder moon elf gave her a curt bow.

"Sesamin." Sand's lip curled upward slightly.

"I'kotyaer naa lasta." There was a laugh in Kaede's voice and Sand chuckled beside her. Bishop would have been clueless except for the brief glance that Elanee shot his way. His eyes slitted with suspicion as he regarded Kaede. The elves continued to act as though he wasn't there.

'_Definitely need to pay closer attention.' _He mused angrily. Beside him Karnwyr was picking up on his tension and Bishop leant down to soothe the wolf.

"I'm disturbed that they are operating so close to High Cliff." Casavir observed as he, Khelgar and Neeshka returned to the fold. They were only an hour out of High Cliff, having started on the road for West Harbor the moment their ship settled at the docks. Bishop had to agree that it was unusual for bandits to strike so close to a large settlement. It made it too easy for a militia to band together and track them down.

"Perhaps it is not merely Lizard men than are being driven from their lairs." Elanee remarked.

"You could be right." Kaede's eyes turned south, her gaze thoughtful.

"There is no telling how far the darkness has spread since last we roamed _Merdelain_." Elanee came to stand beside Kaede, her focus also on some distant point in the south. "We should be on our guard."

"P-perhaps we should avoid the M-mere entirely." Grobnar spluttered from his post behind Kaede. Khelgar made a growling noise at the gnome that could have put Karnwyr to shame.

"It would add travel time, but we could circle around the Mere. I understand West Harbor is at the southernmost end?" Casavir queried. Kaede nodded in affirmation.

"Perhaps. I won't make a decision until we actually reach the borders of the Mere." Kaede shook Grobnar loose and started to walk along the road. She wove her way through the bandit's makeshift barricade and they all trailed after her. As Bishop passed Khelgar the dwarf handed him a bundle of arrows he had retrieved from one of the bandit's. Bishop eyed the arrows uneasily, the hackles on his neck prickling. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the arrows, he was merely unsettled by the fact that Khelgar had thought to get them for him. No-one ever looked out for Bishop like that. He slid the arrows into his quiver and tried to not dwell on it.

Bishop picked up the pace, trotting to the front of the group, Karnwyr loping along beside him. No-one commented as he passed them, for he often took point, sometimes disappearing for hours at a time as he scouted the trail ahead. He slowed as he approached Kaede, purposely brushing against her as he passed by. He winked down at the elf and nearly laughed as she stumbled over her own feet. The mix of fear and surprise on her face was priceless. Bishop sprinted ahead of her and could feel the weight of someone's angry gaze upon his back. He didn't need to look to know it was Casavir, the thought drawing a harsh chuckle from his lips.



* * *

By evening Bishop stood on the edge of the Mere of Dead Men. Not the clearly defined edge as shown on a map; he'd crossed that line a half hour ago. But the swamp blended slowly into the terrain surrounding it, so that you didn't really know you were in the swamp until it was too late. Until you reached the point as Bishop just had, where every inch of his body crawled at the sights, smells and sounds around him. It was like someone had thrown a switch in that primal, instinctive part of his brain and it was screaming 'Danger!'. From this point in, each step could be his last. That was the nature of the Mere.

It had been a long time since he had travelled to the Mere, so he knew he couldn't trust his memory of the 'safe' paths. The Mere was an ever changing, shifting entity. There were few places in Faerun teeming with so much life, or death. Bishop hunkered down on the damp earth to wait for Kaede and the others to catch up with him. Darkness was falling rapidly and he didn't fancy attempting to traverse the Mere at night. Alone or otherwise. Karnwyr's ears were twisting in all directions, at every hiss or grunt. A forest could fall silent, the swamp never did.

Someone sighed wistfully and Bishop jumped. He spun around, his hand falling to his sword. Kaede and Elanee were practically standing on top of him and he hadn't heard them approach. He couldn't hide the shock he felt. There weren't a lot of people that could sneak up on him. Neeshka definitely, Elanee maybe, but never Kaede. The elves didn't seem to notice his reaction, intent as they were on surveying the landscape before them. Elanee looked like a different person, her whole body seemed energised and so did Kaede's. They moved forward as one, drifting into the swamp with confidence and Bishop felt the hair on his neck tingling for the second time today.

Elanee had always moved with an inhuman grace but now she swept over the ground as though she was part of the swamp. Like a breeze that whispered through the tall reeds. He knew that elves shared a kinship with the land, but he hadn't realised how deep the connection was. There was actually a smile on Elanee's face as she walked back toward Bishop. All the while Bishop had been aware of Kaede in his periphery, afraid to look directly at her. Her unnatural stillness is what put him on edge. He felt his gaze drawn toward her, as though he was compelled to look despite himself. Where Elanee had strolled, Kaede stalked, her movements liquid and efficient. He wondered how much more lethal she would be once her wounds had healed.

Bishop had thought the Druid would be more in tune with the land. But while Elanee seemed at peace in her own territory it was Kaede that truly projected the snarling wildness of the Mere. The rest of the party approached behind him and the eyes Kaede turned to them were predatory. She circled toward them and Bishop lost sight of her as the dark of night pressed in against them. Bishop's hand still grasped the hilt of his sword, he didn't think Kaede had actually turned native on them, but he just couldn't seem to relax.

"Charming." Neeshka drawled as she surveyed the swamp.

"Hmph, yeh ain't seen nothin' yet, goat girl." Khelgar rumbled. Neeshka's mouth pursed at the thought that it could be any worse than this.

"The good news is that I cannot sense any creeping darkness here." Elanee struggled to put her feelings into words. "I think it will be safe for us to reach West Harbor via the Mere."

"Ha! Safe…" Khelgar scoffed.

"Do you mean that it's gone?" Sand asked, ignoring the dwarf. Elanee shook her head.

"No, it is still here and it has grown in strength. I have no doubt about that. But it has not wholly consumed the Mere… yet." Elanee's focus drifted into the centre of the swamp and she shivered.

"I think we should camp here tonight and set out at first light." Casavir suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. They all trailed after Casavir to find a good defensible place to set up camp. Bishop stayed frozen on the ground, he knew Kaede was still watching. He could smell nothing over the fetid stench of the brackish swamp. He was on his knees, scanning the darkness around him when he felt her breath on his neck. Bishop froze, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Why so tense, Ranger?" Kaede's voice was breathy, tinged with excitement. He turned to meet her gaze, her eyes burning into him.

"You're different." He stated. "How can you sneak up on me?" Kaede rolled onto her back beside him, stretching languorously like a large cat. She laughed, her voice high and giddy. "You sound drunk." Bishop observed. Kaede sighed in contentment.

"I suppose I am in a sense." She purred. "I can feel the pulse of the Mere, it's beating heart. Every sense tingles." Goosebumps rose on her flesh as she spoke. "I feel alive."

"How can the swamp make you feel this way, is it always like this?"

"I don't understand the magic behind it, Elanee might. I lived here my whole life, I think I got used to it. Instinctively calling on this connection when I needed it and blocking it out the rest of the time. Having been away so long it's just… overwhelming." Kaede closed her eyes and smiled. "I didn't realise what I'd lost when I left."

"Elanee doesn't react to it the same way you do." Bishop observed.

"Hmmm…." Kaede mulled the idea over. At least Bishop thought that's what she was doing, it seemed like she hardly even realised he was there. "Maybe she has more control." Kaede admitted frankly. "Or perhaps it's because, despite what they claim, Druid's seek to tame the land, they bend it to their will. Wild elves embrace the true nature of things."

"You're not a wild elf." Kaede's eyes snapped open at his words and he saw a glimmer of pain in those icy blue orbs. She smiled at him as she slowly rose to her feet. A bitter, strained smile. Kaede glided silently away from him and turned suddenly before she disappeared into a tangle of mangroves. She stared past Bishop, her nostrils flaring as though she scented something. Bishop looked at Karnwyr, the wolf's ears still twitching, but he seemed relaxed. Neither or them had smelt anything yet and Bishop knew Kaede had never had a better nose than him, certainly not better than Karnwyr.

"Lizardmen approach. I suggest you join us at the camp." Kaede turned and melted into the shadows. Bishop struggled to his feet to follow after her. The oppressive air was like a weight on his shoulders, fighting against his movements; as though he had already stumbled into a mire and every motion was a struggle. He wriggled through the mangroves, following Kaede's trail.

'_At least I still have __**that**__.' _He grimaced, though it was not an easy trail to follow. Fortunately he heard Grobnar in the distance and the gnome became his beacon. Though if Kaede had truly detected Lizardmen, the gnome would attract them just as easily.

Someone had located a small rise, dotted with cover and it was here that they had setup cold camp. Bishop clambered up the incline to join his companions. They were laying their bedrolls in a circle on the ground and Bishop was surprised to find a space left for him next to Khelgar.

"The whole swamp can hear the runt." Bishop growled at Grobnar as he dropped his bedding onto the vacant plot. Grobnar scrambled behind Kaede, not a difficult move, since he had practically laid his roll out on top of the moon elf. Bishop smirked. He wasn't sure that Kaede was feeling very protective at the moment. She gazed from Bishop to Grobnar with those fierce eyes.

"I told you to be more quiet, Grobnar." Kaede spoke wearily. It seemed she had already warned the gnome about his noise level.

"Of course, Mistress Kaede." Grobnar made a locking motion over his mouth. "Silent as the grave… I promise." He reluctantly crawled back to his own bedroll. "Not a peep." Grobnar snuggled beneath his cloak, humming softly to himself.

Kaede's body was like a coiled spring, a viper poised to strike at it's prey. Bishop could see the internal struggle playing out on her face. She took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, the tension easing from her body. Eventually Grobnar fell silent, but only because he had fallen to sleep. The three elves and Neeshka were taking the first round of watches, to make the most of their night-vision. Bishop settled beneath his cloak and drifted off to a fitful sleep.



* * *

A light touch on his shoulder roused Bishop, his hand grasping his dagger before his eyes had even opened.

"Your watch, Bishop." Elanee drifted away from him as Bishop sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He wrapped his cloak tightly around his body, fighting off the pre-dawn chill. Bishop surveyed the swamp surrounding their small camp and wondered what lurked in the darkness beyond. Karnwyr stood and shook himself before skulking off into the swamp to see what prey he could find. While he kept watch Bishop tuned an ear to the sounds of his companions. Satisfied that Elanee now slumbered peacefully with the others, Bishop slunk toward Grobnar.

He moved with strained effort, trying to be more stealthy then he had ever been before. In the past he would have been confident that none could detect him, but there was some magic at work here now. He could no longer trust his previous assessment of Kaede and Elanee's skill at detection. Bishop wondered if there were other creatures that shared a similar connection with the swamp, something he had never considered before.

Bishop straddled the gnome, pressing his palm across Grobnar's mouth just as he held the dagger against the bard's throat. Bishop scoffed quietly in disgust. He knew if he had done this to any other of the party they would have been alerted. Grobnar slept on, oblivious to the danger. Bishop gave Grobnar's head a rough shake and he slowly wakened. His eyes fluttered lazily until he realised Bishop was on him and panic drove out the last of his drowsiness. Bishop pressed his palm more firmly against Grobnar's mouth, trying to muffle the gnome's screams. In the end he discovered that pressing the dagger deeper into his throat silenced Grobnar immediately.

"You listen to me runt." Bishop whispered harshly. "I don't want to hear another squeak out of you until we leave this swamp." He didn't even know if his words were getting through to Grobnar, he seemed so hysterical. "You do anything to endanger me, I'll string you up for the lizard men, or worse. Don't think Kaede can keep you safe." Bishop snarled at Grobnar, relishing his fear. "Do you get me, Grubby?" Bishop shifted the dagger and drew blood. Grobnar whimpered into Bishop's hand, teary eyes closing. "Or should I make you disappear right now?" Grobnar shook his head as much as he was able and Bishop slowly eased away from him. He caught a whiff of something acidic and looked down to see a damp stain spreading through Grobnar's cloak. Bishop rose to his feet as the gnome rolled onto his side, curling up and whimpering quietly. Bishop loomed over Grobnar and scoffed in disgust before he returned to his perch on his bed roll.

Karnwyr returned to the camp as light broke through the tangled bowers above him. It seemed even the sun struggled to filter into this place. Karnwyr's muzzle was still damp with fresh blood and saliva, a look of contentment in his yellow eyes. The wolf settled at his feet and Bishop listened to the sounds of the waking swamp. Kaede and Elanee were rousing too which did not surprise Bishop. The two elves moved around the circle to wake the rest of the party.

"Are you cold, Grobnar?" Kaede asked the gnome as he lay shivering beneath his cloak. Grobnar shook his head but did not speak, did not even glance at Bishop. Kaede did not press the gnome further but Bishop felt her eyes drift toward him. He met her knowing stare with indifference and she did not press the issue. Confirming what Bishop already suspected, that she didn't much care for Grobnar. He wondered what her reaction would be if he were to kill the bard.

In silence they ate dry rations to break their fast. Everyone was on edge, jumping at the alien sounds, their eyes darting at every shadow. Only the two swamp elves seemed relaxed, unperturbed by the strangeness of the Mere. As they abandoned camp to set out for West Harbour, Kaede paused and turned to Bishop. She expected that he would take point as usual but Bishop shook his head and swept his arm forward. The corners of Kaede's mouth twitched as she and Elanee brushed past Bishop. He fell in behind them, determined to stick as close to Kaede as possible.

He found it fascinating to watch the elves navigate the swamp. Moving solo, Bishop's progress would have been slow as he studied his surrounds. For him it would be essential to inspect each inch of ground to be sure he wasn't about to plunge into a bog. He would note the trails of other creatures, to find safe paths and avoid walking into the territory of hostiles. Kaede and Elanee seemed to be working on instinct alone, their travel through the swamp both swift and silent. They placed their feet with surety, making sudden twists and turns without hesitation. Bishop could see no immediate reason for their sudden change in course, but he trusted that their senses were operating on a different level to his.

Evening was fast approaching when Kaede suddenly froze, her body becoming rigid. Elanee paused too, it was the third time they had done this today. The elves slowly hunkered down onto the ground and the rest of the party followed without comment. Bishop couldn't help the hackles that rose on his neck at these moments. Not knowing what was out there was unsettling but all he could do was wait in silence and trust in Kaede's instincts.

He watched as the wizard's eyes slowly tracked some unseen menace. Bishop tried to follow her line of sight but couldn't see anything. He wondered if she actually could or it was just habit that made her gaze trail whatever she could sense.

Minutes ticked by and Bishop shifted his weight as his muscles began to cramp. He could hear the others behind him shifting impatiently, but no-one spoke, not even Grobnar. In fact the gnome had been so silent and inconspicuous, Bishop had almost forgotten he was there. Being that the Ranger had stuck close to Kaede all day, Grobnar had settled himself further back in the column with Casavir. This arrangement suited Bishop just fine and he smirked as he imagined Grobnar getting underfoot and harassing the Paladin. He wondered though if even Grobnar had been unsettled by Kaede's eerie demeanour.

Kaede and Elanee bowed their heads together for a whispered exchange and Kaede melted into the swamp before anyone could voice a protest. Elanee rose to her feet and motioned for the others to follow her. They trailed after her and Bishop was certain he could hear Casavir's teeth grinding together. To Bishop's surprise they broke out of the tangling swamp and onto a roughly hewn road.

"Kaede believes we are less than an hour from West Harbor. The worst of the swamp is behind us." Elanee's voice was raised only enough that her companions could hear her. Bishop could hear the disgruntled mutters of Khelgar, close behind him as they moved down the trail.

"Agh! Nary a single encounter ta stir the blood." Khelgar grumbled.

"There's no pleasing you, Keg-belly." Neeshka retorted and the dwarf glowered at her.

"Where is Kaede?" Casavir interjected before Neeshka and Khelgar started to squabble. Elanee was doing her best to ignore them all and focus on the swamp around her. Bishop could see by her drawn brows that she regretted telling them they were so close to West Harbour. They hadn't let their guard down entirely, but they were more relaxed than they should have been. All except Bishop and Elanee.

"Elanee!" There was an unfamiliar edge in Casavir's voice. The Paladin was no stranger to issuing commands, but there was a level of threat in his tone that Bishop had never heard him use against anyone. Not even against the Ranger.

'_He should have stayed in Neverwinter.' _Bishop was in no mood to deal with Casavir's emotional break down. Elanee turned to look at Casavir. As long as Bishop had known her, Elanee had never lost her temper, never snapped or scowled at anyone. But he could see the heat bloom in her cheeks. Elanee did not take kindly to being barked at. She hesitated before speaking, weighing her words. Even though Casavir had insulted her, Elanee never lied.

"She wanted to investigate the undead we detected." Elanee was calm and reassuring, but it did nothing to cool Casavir's emotions.

"The undead? How many were there?" Casavir's head snapped in the direction Kaede had disappeared.

"It's unusual for the undead to wander this close to West Harbor." Elanee continued placidly. If Bishop didn't know better he thought she actually wanted Casavir to dash off blindly into the swamp. "Kaede wanted to assess if it was merely a coincidence, or if there is someone driving them in this direction." Casavir's intense gaze bore into Elanee once again.

"You let her go alone!" He accused and took a menacing step toward the Wood elf.

"Kaede is simply assessing the situation, Casavir. She has no intention of engaging them." Elanee remained motionless, her warm brown eyes never flinching beneath Casavir's cold glare. Everyone was rigid with tension and out of the corner of his eye Bishop noted that Sand was slowly moving into a direct line of sight behind Casavir.

Bishop's lip curled into his trademark smirk. He had always thought he'd be the one to cut Casavir down, alone and away from prying eyes. He hadn't thought the Paladin would ever be fool, nay cold-hearted enough to turn against his own companions.

Neeshka and Khelgar were looking from the Paladin to the Druid, uncertain as to what action they should take, if any at all. Elanee still made no threatening motions, but Bishop was sure that she knew Sand was preparing to strike Casavir down.

'_For future reference,' _Bishop thought to himself, _'take the elves out one at a time.' _

Sand finally had a clear path to Casavir for his spells and his hand dropped to his component pouch. Bishop didn't know much about the arcane; but he knew enough about Kaede and Sand to know that if they needed to use reagents they were planning something powerful. A spell that would kill Casavir, not just incapacitate him. Bishop wondered what exchanges between Kaede and Casavir he had missed. He hadn't seen Casavir do anything lately to warrant death. Or was this simply an excuse for Sand to whittle down some of the competition.

"Take us to Kaede." Casavir demanded as he closed in on Elanee. Sand's hand clenched within the pouch and Bishop felt the prickling energy brush along his bare skin.

"Casavir!" Came the warning shriek from Grobnar. Sand hadn't even remembered that Grobnar was behind him. The bard, so often forgotten and ignored, had chosen this moment to speak his first words of the day. Casavir spun and knowing he had not enough time to cast, Sand had snatched his hand from his pouch. Bishop witnessed no more of their stand off as he closed the distance between himself and Grobnar.

'_His first words and his last.' _Bishop scowled. Grobnar was frozen in terror as the Ranger bore down upon him. Bishop back-handed Grobnar's jaw, driving the gnome into the ground.

"Bishop!" Casavir's quarrel with Elanee was forgotten as he raced to defend Grobnar. The gnome writhed in the dirt as he clutched at his face and moaned in agony. Bishop backed away as Casavir pulled the gnome into a seated position. Blood trickled from Grobnar's mouth and as Casavir inspected his injuries a couple of teeth came tumbling out. But what Bishop was most proud of was the odd angle of Grobnar's jaw and the gnome's inability to open his mouth without pain.

Bishop settled himself between Elanee and Sand. He didn't exactly feel that he could trust the elves, but he suspected they were still more angry at Casavir than at him. Warm light suffused Casavir's hands as he laid them on either side of Grobnar's face. The bleeding would stop and maybe there wouldn't be any swelling, but Grobnar's jaw would still take time to heal. Bishop found that knowledge incredibly satisfying.

"Did I miss somethin'?" Khelgar muttered from behind the trio. Bishop knew Khelgar was surmising the same thing he had earlier. That trouble between the elves and Casavir ran deeper than this latest exchange.

Bishop turned to shrug at Khelgar and he caught sight of a man standing in the middle of the road. The stranger watched the group warily, sweat trickling down his bald head as his hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword. Bishop's hand shot for his bow and the man freed his sword in a flash.

"Take it easy boy." He warned Bishop and the ranger froze, making no further move toward his weapon. Bishop's eyes scanned through the trees, no-one wandered the swamp alone.

'_Except for Kaede, apparently.' _Bishop thought wryly. There was an air about the ebon skinned stranger that reminded Bishop of the moon elf. He concluded that this man also made his home here in the swamp.

"What business do you strangers have here?" The Harborman asked. His tone suggested that if their answer was not to his liking they would never leave the swamp alive.

"Weary travellers were always welcome in West Harbor, Georg." Kaede's calm voice drifted over Bishop and he felt some of the tension ease out of his muscles.

"Larkspur?" Georg's spine stiffened in surprise and the lithe Harborman spun about. "By the god's girl, you still got the drop on me!" He exclaimed and sheathed his sword. He took two striding steps forward and only then could Bishop spy Kaede, partly hidden behind Georg's larger frame. Georg grasped Kaede's upper arms in greeting and Bishop watched intently to see Kaede's response to the contact. She mirrored the action on Georg, a small grin completing her greeting. As far as Bishop could tell she was genuinely happy to see this man.

Kaede dropped one hand and used the other to guide Georg toward her companions. As they moved more people emerged from the swamp behind the pair. Bishop couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that tugged at his face. He knew there had been others hiding somewhere.

"This lot are travelling with me." Kaede informed Georg.

'_Nicely phrased.' _Thought Bishop. _'Not introduced as friends, or even companions.' _

"Ah." Georg scrutinised them. Bishop didn't know what to read from that single utterance. "Sorry about all that. We're more wary of strangers these days I'm afraid." Georg explained grimly. Kaede mimicked his frown and it nearly turned into a snarl. It seemed memories of the Githyanki attack were still fresh in the minds of the Harbormen.

"Kaede, you should not have left the group." Casavir interjected suddenly and Georg blinked at the paladin. Sand threw his hands up and made a strangled sound of disgust as he distanced himself from the party.

Georg's eyes trailed from Casavir to rest on Kaede, his face unreadable. Bishop wondered how well Georg knew Kaede. The Harborman looked to be in his late forties and Bishop surmised he had known Kaede all her life. He was intrigued to know what the other villagers of West Harbor thought of Kaede and how she behaved amongst them. Georg sighed ruefully.

"You'll never change." The Harborman remarked to Kaede with quiet affection. Though Bishop spied a deep sadness in Georg's eyes as he turned away from Kaede and walked back to his own companions. Kaede flinched at his remark, a light blush deepening her skin.

'_Interesting.' _Bishop mused as Kaede refused to make eye contact with anyone.

Georg signalled with his hand and the other Harbormen disappeared back into the swamp. Georg stood on the path to West Harbor and waited expectantly. Kaede lifted her head and shook off whatever feelings Georg had stirred within her. Bishop settled in step behind her as she strode toward Georg. As they neared, Georg turned and led them all silently to West Harbor.


	15. Harbouring Doubts

**Harboring Doubts**

"Ah, you have returned. Thank Mystra!" A lanky wizard pounced upon Kaede as they neared the heart of the village. Georg rolled his eyes behind the man's back and strode away from the party without even a farewell. "My new apprentice is hardly adequate. Can't tell his letters apart but he's the only pleb with a single spark of power in this dreary place." The wizard's gaze slid over his surroundings with naked disgust. His lavish robes stood out in garish contrast to the austere nature of West Harbor and it's other denizens. "But now you're back I can be rid of him. Can't tell you what a relief it will be." Around them Bishop could see that other villagers had halted in their work, all eyes fixed on Kaede. Some hurried away to spread the word that she had returned. Others clamoured around Georg to learn what Kaede had said to him. All the while this worm of a wizard kept prattling on at Kaede.

"He'll probably blubber, knowing that he's going back to tending pigs for the rest of his life. But that's really all some people are good for, I shouldn't have raised his expectations to begin with."

"Tarmas…" Kaede tried to interrupt respectfully.

"Well this is a ragged bunch you've brought back with you." Tarmas finally cast his critical eye over Kaede's companions. "I honestly didn't think you could do worse than Bevil, but you always were keen to disappoint me."

"Tarmas…"

"That one there has a whiff of magic about him." Tarmas quirked an imperious eyebrow at Sand. "I hope you don't expect me to take _him_ under my wing as well."

"No, Tarmas, I…"

"It is a _strain_," He moaned, "but I suppose I can tolerate it. After all enlightening others is my joy, my purpose in life." Bishop nearly laughed in disbelief. He couldn't imagine that Kaede had tolerated the arrogant blathering of this puffed up wizard for so many years.

"Master!" Finally a weary edge entered Kaede's voice.

"Well spit it out, girl!" Tarmas exclaimed with exasperation. "Thanks are not necessary, but speak up. Speak up now!"

"I will not be staying, Master. I came to speak with Retta and Daeghun, that is all."

"Oh I see, still bent on running off to pursue fame and glory are you? Never a thought to how _I_ might be suffering, alone here in this fetid village."

"Wow. He's even more into himself than _you_ are Sand." Neeshka jibed and Tarmas' head snapped in her direction.

"So the _half-breed _has a tongue has she? I suppose no-one ever told you not to speak in the presence of your betters?" The wizard snapped at Neeshka and turned back to Kaede. "Really girl, hanging about with this sort. Didn't I teach you better than that? I know your father did." Kaede scowled at the mention of her father but Tarmas ploughed on. "And I suppose _this_ one isn't here to learn from me." Tarmas sneered at Sand. "Replaced me so quickly have you? Think you've found someone more capable of teaching you than old Tarmas? Well you've got some lessons left girl, most of all how to respect your Master! Trying to usurp me with this whelp.

"_Whelp_?" Sand hissed and Bishop took a surreptitious step back from the group. He didn't want to be caught in the crossfire when one of these hot-headed wizards let loose. But it was from Kaede that the power surged, roiling over them all and causing Bishop to shudder.

"What?" Tarmas uttered in surprise. "You were never this strong."

"No Tarmas, I was _always_ this strong. I just hid it from you all these years." Bishop could see the frustration and contempt Kaede had buried for so long was bubbling to the surface. "I knew the only thing that kept you going in this little mud-hole was the thought that you were better, superior to everyone else here. I hid my power to spare your pride." Kaede smirked. "I wanted you to teach me everything you knew. I put up with your ego, your rants and your belittling insults. Ever since I was a child, I endured it all. But it was worth it, to get all your secrets. Now I have no use for you." It wasn't easy for the shorter elf to look down in disdain at Tarmas, but somehow she managed.

"Well now… Aren't you something." Tarmas mused, his arrogance replaced with scrutiny. He surprised everyone when he barked a laugh. "Oh yes, you make me proud. No doubt about it, Kaede. No doubt." Tarmas turned with a gleam in his eye and strode away from them. Kaede's mouth hung open in astonishment.

"I will _never _understand wizards." Neeshka muttered, expressing the bewilderment that they all felt.

"This way." Kaede commanded when she had finally regained her composure. She led them through the village, under the excited gaze of the locals. No-one else rushed up to greet her however.

'_Also very interesting.' _Bishop wondered what kept them at bay. _'Fear, respect, disdain?' _The villagers didn't look like they despised or feared her but maybe he didn't know them well enough to read their expressions.

They approached a large barn and beside it a modest cottage. Two young children laughed as they played with a trio of hounds. The great, shaggy dogs had jaws that could tear through a man's arm, but they handled the children more delicately that any human might.

"Hmmm, another barn to burn down." Quipped Bishop. His words had the desired effect as Kaede rounded on him, her lips pursed. She had no time to retort for she had been spotted.

"Kaede!" The girl squealed and rushed the Moon elf. The young girl wrapped her arms around Kaede in a Grobnar-esque stranglehold. Kaede calmly endured the display of affection, resting her hand on top of the girl's head. "Where have you been? Did you go to Neverwinter? Tell me everything, I want to hear all about your adventures!" The girl demanded and Kaede laughed at her exuberance.

"In time Bria. I must speak to your Mama first." Bria pouted but took hold of Kaede's hand and dragged her toward the house. As they neared the front door the young boy reappeared, a middle aged woman in tow. Her eyes widened as she spotted Kaede but a genuine smile quickly spread over her face.

"Kaede! My, look how your hair has grown." Retta pulled Kaede into a motherly hug. "Oh, Bevil will be so glad you've returned." Kaede squirmed in discomfort under the affectionate gaze of the silver-haired woman.

"Retta, I have some news about Lorne. Can I come in?" Kaede's words tumbled out and the smile faded from Retta's face.

"Of course, come in all of you." Retta stepped away from the door and waved them in. Kaede hesitated.

"Oh, no we don't want to be a burden, the others can wait here." Bishop suspected that wasn't the true reason Kaede wanted them to stay outside.

"Nonsense, you're friends are welcome in my home. Come in, come in all of you." Unable to press the issue without being rude, Kaede acceded to Retta's wish and stepped inside. Bishop and the others traipsed in after her. Bria and her brother stood to one side, gaping at them all as they filed past.

Retta led them to her humble living area. A fire danced on one side of the room, a pot of stew simmering above it. Bishop's nose was filled with the scent of herbs and meat. A warm, homey smell that put them all at ease.

"Please, make yourselves at home." Retta waved them toward the table and chairs that sat near the fireplace. Then their hostess disappeared as she ushered her children away to their room. Kaede settled onto one of the benches at the table, Elanee and Neeshka sidling in beside her. Bishop hung back against the wall. The others found whatever perch they could.

At the fireplace was a worn armchair, a sewing box and clothes hastily dumped on it. No doubt abandoned by Retta when she was summoned to the front door. Grobnar made to move the sewing and settle himself into the chair but a warning hiss from Kaede stopped him dead. Kaede jerked her head toward a footstool and Grobnar slunk toward it under the disapproving gaze of Elanee and Neeshka. Bishop snickered quietly to himself as Grobnar slumped onto the stool, cradling his broken jaw with his hand as he sulked.

"It's such a delight to see you, Kaede." Retta beamed as she returned to them. "I told Bevil you were here, I hoped…" Retta paused as she shifted her sewing and sat down by the fire. "I thought it might draw him out."

"Draw him out?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, he's been keeping to his room, ever since…" Retta took a deep breath as she tried to calm her emotions. "Someone beat him terribly, Kaede. They nearly killed him. He won't speak of it, won't accuse anyone. It hangs over me like a black cloud, to think that anyone from the village could have done this to my boy." Kaede stiffened at Retta's words.

"When did this happen, Retta?" Kaede's brows knitted together.

"Oh, not more than a month ago. Brother Merring says his wounds are healed. But he won't speak, won't stir. But now you are come back." Retta's face lit with hope and Kaede shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Has Bevil betrayed me too?" Kaede mused quietly.

"It might explain how they anticipated your offensive magic." Sand observed and Kaede nodded. They had reached the same conclusion.

"Betrayed you?" Retta gasped. "Bevil would never betray you Kaede, what are you talking about?" Kaede grimaced. "You said you had news of Lorne… is it something to do with that?" Retta hesitantly asked as she clutched at the arms of her chair.

'_Physically and mentally bracing herself.' _Bishop observed.

"Lorne is dead, Retta. I'm sorry." Kaede was unable to look Retta in the eye. The grey-haired woman paled at her words.

"Are you sure?" Retta asked breathlessly, as though she had been winded. "Are you sure it was Lorne? Did you see him?" She clung to the desperate hope that her son might still live.

"She's sure alright." Bishop softly interjected. He waited until Retta's watery gaze met his and he smirked. "She killed him."

"What?" Retta cried in shock.

"Bishop!" Kaede snarled at him, rising from her seat.

"Kaede, what is he saying?" Retta was on her knees, pulling at Kaede's arm. She sobbed and pleaded. Begged for Kaede to tell her a lie that would wipe away her anguish.

"A false accusation was made against Kaede, by the Luskans." Sand's dispassionate tone cut through the room. "When she proved her innocence in court, trial by combat was invoked. Lorne volunteered as champion for the opposition."

"He betrayed us all Retta, he was working for the Luskans." Kaede's words sounded hollow, here in the face of Lorne's mother. His guilt did nothing to lessen her grief. Retta released her grip on Kaede as she slumped on the floor.

"Why did you tell me this, Kaede? Couldn't you have just left me to believe he had died in the war? Died as my son?" Her words came out choked as she buried her face in her hands.

"You would have found out sooner or later." Kaede stated. "I wanted you to hear it from me first." Retta rose slowly to her feet and composed herself with a twitch of her skirts.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Kaede. But I cannot bear to look at you right now." She gazed deep into the fire as she fought back the tears that welled in her eyes. "Please go."

Kaede didn't hesitate to scurry for the front door. The others followed after her and Bishop observed that Casavir remained behind to console Retta.

'_Use that Paladin charm for some good for a change.' _Bishop scoffed, suppressing the jealous twinge he felt when he thought of how easily women responded to Casavir. _'At least I don't lie to them.' _The Ranger told himself. _'Leading them along with the promise of a future that will never come. And he calls himself a man of honor!' _Bishop turned and left Retta bawling against Casavir's shoulder.

"Well tha' coulda gone better." Khelgar muttered in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had descended over the party.

"An incisive statement from the Master of the _obvious_." Sand drawled in reply. Khelgar bristled at Sand's words, happy to throw himself into a fight rather than deal with all these emotions.

"Keep yeh wasp tongue fer fools what will listen, _wizard_." Khelgar grumbled in reply, glaring at Sand.

"Hey, hey, calm down Khelgar. Don't mind him." Neeshka stepped between them. She too levelled a look of scorn at Sand as she skilfully guided Khelgar away from the elf. Elanee stroked Sand's arm in silent reassurance to calm him.

'_What is going on around here?' _Bishop was bewildered. The whole company was on the verge of exploding. Elanee looked helplessly to Kaede, but there was no sign that the Moon elf had even noticed the heated exchange. Kaede seemed stoic as she stood in the shadow of the barn, arms crossed over her chest. But Bishop noted her restless eyes and the slight furrow that flickered over her brow. Many thoughts whirled through Kaede's mind, of that he had no doubt. The only question was, thoughts about what?

"Kaede!" Elanee caught Kaede's attention and the Moon elf's head snapped up. Elanee nodded at an approaching figure and Bishop followed her direction. Bishop had thought Elanee and Kaede unsettling; the elf that approached now made them look mundane. There was an air about him that hinted at the true untamed wilderness. Bishop felt his inner predator react instinctively to this elf's presence. It recognised a kindred hunter, it sensed the approaching danger. Though he stood no taller than Kaede and he was slight in frame, Bishop could see the sinewy muscle that corded along his arms. His faded leathers seemed like a second skin, a bow slung casually across his back.

'_The famed Daeghun.'_ Bishop concluded as the Wild elf drew near. He spied the tremble that shot through Kaede. She steeled herself and stepped into the sunlight to greet Daeghun. Without thinking Bishop had moved to her back. An instinctual act of possessiveness.

"Lass." Daeghun uttered as an offhand greeting, for he did not look at her but rather scrutinised her companions. Daeghun's eyes settled on Bishop for a time and the elf gave him a curt nod. It seemed that as a fellow Ranger, Bishop had earned that courtesy. The others received no acknowledgement. "I'd heard that you had returned." Daeghun turned at last to Kaede.

"Father." Kaede bowed her head in obeisance.

"Have you then solved the mystery of the shards?" Daeghun's next question surprised even Bishop. Was that all the greeting to be had between father and daughter? He hadn't expected a joyous reunion, with kisses and hugs, but they hadn't even clasped hands in greeting.

'_Even less than strangers.' _Bishop thought. Daeghun's gaze had settled unnervingly on Bishop once again and he stared back as neutrally as he could manage. _'Well at least now I know where she learned that belittling stare from.'_

"No I… I…" Kaede's voice seemed to have fled. "I went… to Duncan." She did not once raise her eyes to meet Daeghun's. "I found more shards and…"

"Make your visit brief then, you put us all at risk with your return." Daeghun did not snap, nor snarl at Kaede. His command was completely devoid of emotion, yet carried such an edge of authority that none could dare refuse him. Daeghun turned to leave as abruptly as he had arrived.

"I know about the shard inside me." Kaede stepped after him but halted the moment he turned on her. "I wanted to ask you about it. About my mother. The… the day she died."

"It is not something I wish to speak of." There was such anguish in Daeghun's eyes that Bishop was almost moved by it. Daeghun turned from Kaede once again and she reached out a hand for him.

"Father… please." Kaede pleaded and Daeghun froze at the sound of her pain. Kaede's hand hung in the air where she had reached for him but hadn't completed the action. It signified more clearly than words how desperately she longed to connect with him but was unable to.

"Come." Daeghun spoke at last. "Alone." He told her companions as they made to follow. Bishop could feel them all bristle in indignation but no-one protested. Even Neeshka had been rendered speechless by Daeghun. They watched in silence as the two elves disappeared into the village.

"Phew! I need a drink." Khelgar announced. "C'mon goat-girl. Let's go find the local water hole." Khelgar grabbed Neeshka's elbow and led her into the village. Sand and Grobnar traipsed after them for wont of anything better to do.

"We should not have returned here." Elanee spoke once the others were out of ear-shot. "It is here that she became broken."

"Broken?" Bishop queried, surprised as always that Elanee deigned to speak with him.

"There is a great well of sadness within Kaede. She buries it deep within. But here in this place." Elanee glanced around West Harbor, as though she could see the darkness lurking behind the calm, pastoral setting. "So full of memories. Loss, guilt, fear, they rob her of her strength. She is fractured and here with _him_, that great loneliness comes bubbling up through the cracks." Bishop shrugged.

"She seems fine to me." He lied convincingly. Elanee turned her olive eyes on him.

"Only because you purposely quell your empathy, Bishop. I can't believe you have known her this long and not felt her agony, the nagging self-doubt. For a Ranger, you are poorly attuned to the nature of things."

"Perhaps I see more clearly than you, _Druid_." Bishop snarled.

"Enlighten me." Elanee cocked her head and her confident amusement provoked his reply.

"I think you see in her what you want to. You believe she is broken because you want to be the one to help her, to fix her. It gives your own empty life purpose and meaning. The truth is that she is a cold-hearted woman that will trample over anyone to get what she wants."

"Oh? Shall I turn your theory against you?" Elanee smiled triumphantly at him. "You want to believe that there is no warmth in her heart, that she is not capable of feeling anything. You're afraid that her heart could warm to you and what that could mean. Why are you so afraid of your love for…" Bishop's hand shot out for Elanee's throat.

"I neither fear nor love her." He ground out through his teeth as he squeezed the Wood elf's neck. Elanee regarded him fearlessly and her calm response cooled his head. Slowly he relaxed his grip and Bishop lowered his gaze. He didn't know why Elanee made him feel so ashamed.

"You can't deny that she willingly takes on the burden's of others, despite having so many of her own." Elanee voice had a heated edge to it, she was determined to get through to him. "Amongst my kind I am considered an inexperienced youth and I have seen the passing of a century!" Elanee continued and Bishop listened in silence. "Imagine taking a boy of Marcus' age, handing him the shards and sending him off to fight astral visitors and demons. Or pitting him against the political cunning and brute strength of Luskan?" Elanee shook her head in disbelief.

"Considering her immaturity, Kaede acquits herself well. But don't imagine that it doesn't take it's emotional toll. Children are not prepared to face such things. Just be grateful that she is the most infuriatingly stubborn and determined child I've ever met." Elanee smiled and Bishop snorted at her jest. "But I fear that returning here, it may tip her over the edge. She has grown more than Daeghun can fathom. She begins to understand that he has done wrong by her."

"It seems to me that she draws strength from the swamp." Bishop shook his head, he was no expert on emotions. "I'd be less concerned about Kaede's potential break-down and more worried about the unity of your little group." Bishop grumbled.

"The two are connected, Bishop. The more Kaede unravels, the more this party shall." Elanee looked into the distance as though seeking out her companions. Bishop's brow furrowed at her remark. Noting his confusion, Elanee expanded on her theory. "What is the common thing that binds us?" Bishop hesitated in his reply.

"Kaede…" He watched Elanee warily but her eyes twinkled at him in reply. She would not speak again about his feelings for Kaede when all she had to do was cast him a knowing look.

"She withdraws from us more every day. This group, these personalities cannot co-exist without Kaede there to soothe egos and settle disputes. With just a look she can make Khelgar and Neeshka toe the line. Sand is wrapped around her finger, despite what he thinks. And Grobnar, well need I say anything?"

"And me?" Bishop asked with a note of warning.

"You broke Grobnar's jaw, Bishop." Elanee stated as though that was proof enough of Kaede's mental state. "You're fooling yourself if you think she'd normally let that go. I know she lets _most_ of your transgressions slide." Elanee's mouth pursed as though she did not entirely approve of this approach. "But you went too far this time."

"You're being very forth-coming this evening." Bishop accused her, unable to quell his suspicious nature.

"I need your help." Elanee confessed earnestly and Bishop fought back a laugh. "I can't always be there to take care of Kaede. There are some things that I cannot do for her."

"Because… you don't have the right equipment?" Elanee seemed puzzled by his question. Bishop cupped his crotch and leered suggestively. The wood elf's eyes nearly popped from her skull as she blushed.

"No! That's… that's not at all what I meant. Not at all!" Elanee turned from him in a fluster.

"Well, I don't know what else you expect from me."

"You are impossible Bishop!" His lecherous laugh snapped at her heels as Elanee fled from him as quickly as her slender legs could carry her. Bishop inhaled the cool evening air in satisfaction.

'_Time to mingle with the good people of West Harbor.' _He thought gleefully. He set off toward the centre of town, surely a likely place to find them congregated. He didn't have to go far before he heard the unmistakable roar of Khelgar's laugh. _'The dwarf has found drink then.' _Bishop thought wryly. _'Always count on Khelgar to sniff out ale.' _Bishop approached a square building that he assumed was the Town Hall. From the noise emanating out of it, he wondered if the whole town had assembled. _'I guess it's not every day they have visitors. Friendly ones in any case.' _He braced himself to endure the scrutiny of the townsfolk and slipped between the large wooden doors.

"She told me it were a good drop an she didn't lie!" Khelgar was slapping a slender farmer on the back so hard that Bishop expected he would knock the man down. "Bishop! Come an try this red ale!" The dwarf waved him over. The farmer sheepishly handed a tankard to Bishop and the ranger sipped at it. He was pleasantly surprised by the complex yet subtle mix of fruit and acidity. There was none of the bitterness that he normally associated with ale.

"Interesting." Bishop remarked politely and moved away from Khelgar.

"Argh, don't mind him none. Yeh know these rangers." He heard Khelgar remark to the farmer as he left. There was only one shadowy corner in the hall and it's present occupant was none other than Georg Redfell. The militia leader watched his fellows with a critical eye. Here was a man that rarely let his guard down. The kind of man who saw the safety of each villager as his own personal responsibility.

'_An easy man to manipulate.' _Mused the ranger as he stopped in front of Georg. Bishop stretched his hand out to Georg and gifted him a small, lop-sided smile. The sort that implied that Bishop was also a serious man of the world, that had seen too much suffering to truly smile any more.

"We weren't introduced before. My name is Bishop, a ranger from the north." Georg gripped the offered hand firmly and nodded at the seat opposite. Bishop sat down and turned his eyes to the townsfolk. Khelgar seemed to be the only one that could mingle comfortably with strangers. Sand held himself above them all and no-one dared approach him. Neeshka was treated with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity and again no-one was brave enough to speak to her. So she satisfied herself instead with trying to mash food up for Grobnar. Every bite was a painful effort for the gnome and Bishop made sure to school his features lest Georg note the cruel pleasure it afforded him. Elanee had managed to strike up conversation with a few of the women but Bishop could see even that small amount of attention made her nervous and awkward. He sipped at his tankard and relaxed into his chair, letting the buzz of conversation wash over him, letting the silence between him and Georg hang. Finally the militia leader broke.

"So… have you travelled long with Kaede?" A predictable ice breaker.

"A few moons." Bishop replied with a shrug, as though he hadn't been counting. "Not as long as the others." Bishop inclined his head toward his companions. "The githyanki kidnapped one of Kaede's and they needed a tracker." Georg scowled at the mention of Githyanki. "Time was of the essence so I stepped forward. I don't normally travel with others, but Shandra's life was a stake."

"Shandra?" Georg asked and looked pointedly at Elanee.

"Oh no, that's Elanee. Shandra did not journey with us. She's undergoing training in Neverwinter. She's in safe hands there, though I feel anxious that I'm not watching over her." How easily the lies slipped out.

"Then why not stay with her? Kaede has enough protection. Not that she needs it." Georg seemed earnest and it was refreshing for Bishop to meet someone that didn't feel a need to coddle the Moon elf.

"Yes, it would seem that way." Bishop replied and waited.

"In the swamp you struck the gnome." Georg eyed him suspiciously. The man was not a complete fool.

"The gnome is a cowardly lap-dog for the _Paladin_." Bishop replied, his disgust evident. "He hides behind Kaede in every fight, prattles endlessly when stealth is required and puts us all in danger every second he is with us. I'm sorry that it came to blows but trust me when I say it was only after all other measures had been exhausted. I couldn't stand by and let him endanger Kaede further."

"How did it endanger Kaede, to warn the Paladin that he was about to be stabbed in the back?" Georg crossed his arms and leant them on the table. Bishop exhaled loudly and scratched at his scalp.

"It's difficult to explain, I know how it looks but…" He pretended to struggle with an excuse. "This thing with Kaede and Casavir. If you've not been there to witness it over time, I don't know if you will understand."

"Try me." Georg waited patiently.

"At first it seemed that Casavir simply admired Kaede and he seemed like an upright guy, he's a Paladin after all. But slowly that admiration has turned into an obsession. He can't let her out of his sight. He doesn't trust anyone else to be alone with her. Especially Sand." Bishop nodded toward the wizard. "It drives Casavir mad with jealousy that the two of them are so close, being Master and Student as they are and both elves to boot." Georg nodded as though he understood the jealousy. "They fight all the time."

"Sand and Casavir?"

"No, Kaede and Casavir. He can't give her a moments peace. Even when she's at death's door he still hounds her." Bishop clenched his fist and pounded it on the table as though he could not voice the frustration he felt. "And if it's not Casavir then it is Grobnar. Casavir this, Casavir that." Bishop mimicked the gnome's weedy voice. "Between the two of them it's no wonder she's become so tense and withdrawn."

"You said you had not been travelling with them long."

"Oh, I live at the Inn owned by Kaede's uncle, Duncan." Bishop replied with ease, as though he and Duncan were old friends. "They've been staying there too. So even though I wasn't travelling with them, I've been acquainted with them since they first arrived in Neverwinter."

"I see." Georg pondered. "And Kaede, did she encourage Casavir's affections? In the beginning?"

"No, not that I could tell. She's always made it quite clear that he did not interest her." Georg slumped back in his seat and sighed.

"Then I owe her an apology." Georg muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"It is not something I care to speak of. But since you have been so honest and it's clear Kaede is in trouble." Georg hesitated, it seemed this matter cut to the heart of him. "There was a time when I believed that Kaede loved me." Bishop could tell from the mix of pain and guilt on Georg's face that there was more to it than that.

"I've known Kaede her whole life but there are times when I wonder if I knew her at all. She was a sweet girl once, before Daeghun ruined her." Georg rubbed at his chin and sighed. "No, that is unfair. Daeghun made her strong and capable there can be no denying that. She has many qualities I admire which I must attribute to Daeghun. But he also stole all the joy from her life. He made her afraid to get close to anyone. Daeghun is the only one I know for certain she loves. That is what makes her so…" Georg struggled to find the words.

"In the beginning I don't think she knew what she was doing. But Kaede survived in that heartless home by pretending that it didn't hurt her. When she was with others you never would have guessed the pain she felt. She seemed so happy. Kaede became an expert at hiding what she really felt. As she grew older I think she realised that she could use her false emotions as a weapon." Georg paused to read Bishop's expression. Bishop nodded knowingly.

'_Nothing I didn't already suspect.' _Bishop mused and Georg continued.

"There isn't a man, woman or child in this village that isn't beguiled by Kaede. She even finally won the Mossman's over. She has a different face for each of us. Don't speak of this to any of the villagers. I don't think she does it to harm anyone, it's to protect herself. But I don't think they'd appreciate being fooled by her."

"She fooled you?" Bishop probed, trying to steer the conversation.

"To my ever lasting regret, I accused her of it." Georg hung his head in shame. "But even now I don't know. I might have been the only one that she did let herself get close to. And I spurned her out of paranoia and jealousy. I could have undone everything that Daeghun did to her. But in the end I probably ruined her completely. How could she trust another man after me?"

"But you suspect she's still playing you?" Bishop guessed and Georg's eyes widened in surprise that someone understood his pain.

"That's the torment of it! It's still always in the back of my mind. Did she hook me so well I can't forget her, can't forgive myself for what I did to her? What if she never cared and I'm still being played?" Georg let out another heavy sigh and shook his head.

"You thought she might have done the same to Casavir?"

"Yes. But from what you said, it seems unlikely that she did it consciously. It's become second nature to her. She told me she didn't care for other men, but it always seemed that she was flirting. She seemed so available to them. I could never tell if it was harmless or something more. It ate at me, I thought all West Harbour was laughing at me. I thought they all knew she was cheating on me. I didn't realise at the time that all Kaede yearns for is approval and affection. But needing someone so much frightens her. So she takes from others without committing any of herself to them. I thought she had committed to me, but my own insecurities plagued me and it wasn't enough. In the end I drove her away. Years have passed and I still can't fathom the truth of our relationship. But she was never with another man afterwards, at least none that I'm aware of. I fear I made a terrible mistake."

"I think you hurt her deeply." Bishop relished the pain that wracked Georg's entire body. His forehead burrowed into the table and his broad shoulders trembled.

'_Is he crying? Wonderful.' _Bishop smirked inwardly. _'Could Kaede have loved such a pathetic wretch? I don't believe it. '_ That was how Kaede found them as she entered the hall. She greeted Bishop with a quirk of her eyebrow as she noted Georg. Bishop grinned wolfishly. '_Let her wonder what has passed between us.'_

Georg bolted upright at the sound of Kaede's name being called by a dozen different voices. His eyes sought her out across the room and Bishop was alarmed by the hunger he saw blazing in them. He'd seen that same longing in Casavir's eyes.

'_And in my own?' _He grimaced. _'Is she just playing me, by letting me see her true__ face. Or what she presents to me as her true face. Does she show me only what she thinks I want to see? What is real?' _It was enough to drive a man mad. _'No wonder Georg is such a mess. I'll get the truth out of her.'_

Khelgar was plying Kaede with ale and she eagerly gulped it down. Even over the noise of the crowd around her Bishop clearly heard Elanee warning her to take it easy. Bishop strolled over to re-fill his tankard. The villagers had swarmed Kaede and she was overwhelmed by hugs and greetings.

'_Beguiled an entire village. Got to respect that. No wonder she knew what she was doing at her trial.' _Bishop leant against one of the ale barrels and watched her caught in that sea of smiles. She was all warm smiles in return, a transformed Kaede. He'd never seen her so happy. _'Layers of deceit.'_

Kaede caught him watching her and Bishop's gaze did not waver. She seemed puzzled by his expression, or lack of a sneer perhaps. Her attention was drawn away by the Harbormen as she was barraged with questions about her journey. Every time she drained her tankard Khelgar pushed another into her hand. The dwarf shot a sly wink at Neeshka and when he noticed that Bishop was watching he approached the ranger.

"Iffn she canna' relax at home, where can she?" Khelgar seemed pleasantly inebriated himself. Bishop shrugged.

"I didn't say anything, Khelgar." The dwarf gave his shoulder a clout and laughed. The good mood seemed to be intoxicating as Elanee and Sand were eventually enticed to join the revellers in a drink. Kaede even managed to convince Sand to tell the tale of her trial to those assembled. He tactfully failed to mention it was Lorne Starling that Kaede had ferociously battled and killed. So it was that only Bishop noted Georg slinking into the lonely dark outside the town hall. As Kaede took a seat at one of the tables he caught her glancing his way again. Colour rose in her cheeks when she realised that he was still staring at her.

'_Can someone fake physical reactions?' _Bishop wondered what she was thinking that would make her blush. It had been a relaxing evening until Casavir walked into the hall. A number of the women went glassy eyed at the sight of him and he nodded politely as he passed them by. He made straight for Kaede and bent down to whisper in her ear. Bishop's hackles rose the moment Casavir grasped Kaede's elbow and tried to pull her to her feet.

"Casavir, I am fine." Kaede tried to pull free of his grip.

"You are still recovering from a serious wound. You have travelled all day, you cannot drink all night." The paladin counted the number of empty tankards sitting before Kaede and he cast an accusing look at Khelgar. The dwarf was too drunk to feign innocence, but he gave it his best shot.

"Don't tell me what I should be doing. You're not my nurse." Kaede hissed. The conversation level in the hall dropped sharply as everyone turned their attention to the pair.

"Perhaps you should do as he says, Kaede." One of the townswomen piped up. "We've been selfish keeping you up when, as the Paladin says, you are injured and need rest. A Paladin is like a priest, right? So he knows what he is talking about." Kaede sniggered.

"He's more like a priest than you can imagine." Kaede's bitter words reached every corner of the hall and more than a few people casually made their way for the doors. They could sense that the fun was over and they wanted to escape the growing tension. A shadow swept over the Paladin's features but he maintained his composure.

'_Must be feeling pretty saintly after comforting a grieving woman all afternoon.'_

"Do you still plan to leave on the morrow?" Casavir asked.

"I do." Was Kaede's defiant reply.

"Then all the more reason you should rest now." Casavir was actually being quite reasonable, aside from the tugging at Kaede's arm.

'_If he had any sense he'd realise how much she resents that.' _Not that Bishop had any reason to enlighten Casavir, it was more entertaining this way. Kaede continued to struggle against him but it was a feeble effort. Anyone could see she was both weary and drunk. Elanee stepped forward to diffuse the situation. She gently pried Casavir's hand off Kaede's elbow.

"Perhaps we could all use some rest." Elanee announced diplomatically.

"Retta has offered to let us camp in her barn." Casavir informed Elanee. "You have a _true _friend in Retta, Kaede. I hope you appreciate that." Bishop found himself the subject of Casavir's brutal stare.

'_Could have bet money on that.' _Bishop smirked in reply. _'I don't want to be her _**_friend_**_ you fool.'_

"Well, parties over!" Khelgar bellowed and staggered out the door. Most of the townsfolk followed behind, muttering amongst themselves. Some loitered to say farewell to Kaede, knowing they would not see her in the morning. All the while Casavir hovered expectantly. Kaede ignored him but Elanee became increasingly twitchy as she knew Casavir's patience was not endless. Elanee gently placed her hand on the back of Kaede's neck.

"Ro iluva este." Kaede looked up at Elanee and grimaced. "Hótule, Ai'eleni." Kaede's jaw clenched but she slowly rose to her feet without further defiance. She turned and swept past Casavir without looking at him. Bishop trailed after them to Retta's barn and found Khelgar already there.

"Heh, welcome friends!" The dwarf raised a bottle of ale as they walked in. It was not the small bottle that Khelgar always brought travelling with him and Bishop had no idea where he had acquired it. He certainly did not have the bottle when he left the town hall. Elanee deposited Kaede unceremoniously on a sack of barley and the moon elf giggled as she nearly slid off. Elanee sighed in good humour as she unpacked their bed rolls and arranged them on the ground. Elanee then set about trying to wrestle the bottle of ale away from Khelgar.

Bishop unfurled his bedroll at Kaede's feet and dropped onto it. She drew her knees up to distance herself from him, hugging her legs. Bishop stretched out on his back and locked his hands together beneath his head. Kaede pointedly stared at his midriff and chewed thoughtfully at her lip.

"Wonder what you're missing?" Bishop taunted. Kaede shook herself from her reverie.

"I killed a Duergar, almost on this exact spot."

"You've killed a lot of Duergar." Bishop replied, dismayed that she had not been thinking about him. _'Though killing runts is almost as good.' _

"This one was wounded and unarmed." Kaede confessed and rest her chin on top of her knees.

"Hmmm." Bishop closed his eyes, losing interest in the conversation.

"No, yeh canna have it. It's me ale yeh heartless, pointy-eared, tree-hugger!" Elanee was having no luck with Khelgar.

"I cut his throat open while he begged and watched him die, gasping." Kaede admitted quietly, Bishop looked up at her. "I know I probably should have felt something. Some sort of guilt for killing him that way. But I didn't."

"And now?" He asked. _'Please don't start crying with remorse.'_

"I'm glad he's dead and I'm not." Kaede stated plainly. "Just like Zeeaire and Lorne. Or anyone else that tries to kill me. Why should I feel sorry?"

"You shouldn't."

"Khelgar!" Neeshka shouted as she entered the barn. Sand and Grobnar were being ushered in behind her by Casavir. "Where did you get that?" The tiefling snatched the bottle from Khelgar before he could react.

"Why yeh no good, rat-tailed, demon-spawned thief!" Khelgar ranted at her but Neeshka ignored him as she swigged from the bottle.

"I give up!" Elanee exclaimed and threw her hands up. "There's no end to your antics."

"U-pedithon 'I-aur gwann." Kaede looked at Elanee with a gleam in her eyes.

"Egor nai îl 'namarië." Elanee recited with a smile.

"Vi dýr ennui nu Anor, ned echuir lyth eriar." The two elves sang in unison and Khelgar groaned. He trampled over to where Bishop lay and collapsed down beside him.

"Serves me right it does. Neeshka gimme the bottle, lass!" Neeshka threw the ale at him and Bishop deftly caught it before it smashed into Khelgar's face. "Thanks. I'm gonna need it to get through this." Khelger indicated the singing elves. Kaede was trying to coax Sand into joining them but the sour wizard stood firm.

"I'm not acquainted with your rustic _swamp_ ditties." Sand jibed. Bishop took a swig of the ale.

"Is there no way to make them stop?" He groaned, though in truth he had never heard elf song before. It was hauntingly beautiful, almost siren like.

"Ho lad, keep an elf from singing? Might well ask a bird not ta fly or a fish ta swim!" Khelgar scoffed. "Mind yeh." Khelgar whispered. "It's good ta see Kaede so light-hearted, specially after today."

Kaede and Elanee continued to sing, seemingly oblivious to the presence of their companions. It was almost imperceptible at first but Sand's own reedy voice soon joined them.

"What'd I tell yeh?" Khelgar chuckled, elbowing Bishop in the ribs. "They just cannae help themselves."

"Khelgar, what does Ai'Eleni mean?" Bishop regretted that he couldn't recall more of the words the elves had used in the past.

"Little Star." Khelgar watched Bishop expectantly. Bishop quirked an eyebrow at the pet name.

'_Elanee the mother hen.' _He snorted. "What about… lasta? I'katya lasta?" Bishop couldn't quite recall the phrase. Khelgar quietly rolled the words round in his mouth as he tried to figure out what had been originally said.

"Listening… Ha! Kotyaer?" Khelgar grinned. Bishop nodded, that was it exactly. "The hostile one listens. Ask Kaede ta teach yeh her native tongue."

'_I can think of better uses for her tongue.' _Bishop scowled. "What are they singing about now?" He changed the subject.

"I dunno the usual weepy elven rubbish." Khelgar grumbled. "Yeh know we outta sing some dwarven songs. About fightin' an drinkin'."

"Oh no." Neeshka moaned.

"And bearded women!" Khelgar leapt to his feet and breathed in a great gulp of air before breaking into song.

"I fell in love with the Mountain King's daughter,  
But didn't have nary a chance ta court her.  
For she were a lass so true, a lass so fine,  
All the lads wanted ta plunder her mine!

Oh Caeralize,  
Oh, Caeralize!  
Let me conquer them rollin' peaks.

With yeh hair of gold  
An' eyes sapphire blue  
I want ta hammer away with yeh!"

Khelgar punctuated the last line of the song with fervent pelvic thrusts. The women squealed with mock embarrassment, while Sand groaned in disgust.

"Alright, that's it." Casavir declared. "You're meant to getting some rest, not cavorting about like children." Neeshka stuck her tongue out at Casavir's back. "Kaede, you must sleep." Casavir indicated her bedroll.

"You can't force me to sleep, Casavir." Kaede clamped her hands on her hips. "What are you going to do, pin me to my bedroll?" Casavir blushed at the suggestion.

"Not a bad idea." Bishop kicked Kaede in the back of her knees and she collapsed. He grabbed her arm as she fell and flung her onto his bedroll. She yelped as she hit the ground and he rolled on top of her, pinning her with his body.

"Bishop!" Casavir roared. The paladin came rushing toward them but he wouldn't be fast enough. Kaede didn't squirm beneath him as his face drew near to hers. She watched him and her whole body stilled in anticipation. Bishop pressed his lips against hers and she surrendered to him. Kaede's free leg twined around his as their tongues clashed in her mouth.

Casavir wrenched Bishop up with such force that it nearly drew Kaede with him. It was a miracle that he found his footing as the enraged Paladin tossed him to the side. Kaede lay on the bedroll and gasped for air as she clutched at her wound.

"If you have harmed her…" Casavir's voice was taut with emotion. Bishop laughed at his threat.

"Oh, but she likes it rough." Bishop purred. Casavir bore down on him, drawing his fist back to strike. _'You can try you lumbering oaf.' _Bishop tensed, preparing to dodge and launch a counter-attack.

"Stop! Casavir leave him be!" Kaede was on her knees, her hand held out. Bishop felt that prickling caress he recognised as Kaede's arcane energy gathering.

"Stop? When he has… but he is…" Casavir always had trouble speaking when he was flustered.

"Eww?" Neeshka helpfully volunteered.

"You would let him molest you?" Casavir was appalled by the thought.

"I don't see that it's your business what I do with anyone. You have no claim to me." Kaede's eyes burned with indignation.

"But you must know of my regard for you." Casavir pleaded with her. "I esteem you greatly."

"Do not speak further, coward." Kaede snapped and Casavir reeled away from her as though she had struck him. "Look, going to bed now." She crawled over to her bedroll. "Satisfied now, Casavir?"

'_Not nearly as satisfied as me.' _

_

* * *

_From the noggin of a mad-woman :

Aaargh! Oh that was a painful chapter to write. But finally it's done, done, done, yay! Sorry for the delay. I finally got around to playing the Hordes of the Underdark expansion for Neverwinter Nights (yes I know I'm slow with these things. Next up, Mask of the Betrayer!) But oh my! Valen Shadowbreath!! *purr* *purr*.

Must... resist ....urge.... to write Valen fic.... *sigh*He's so dreamy... for a fiendling. Curse you Bioware!


End file.
